<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Single Dads In Your Area by wooziwinks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159346">Hot Single Dads In Your Area</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooziwinks/pseuds/wooziwinks'>wooziwinks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anxiety, Christmas, Getting Together, M/M, Modern AU, New Year's Eve, Single Parents, Slow Burn, Soft Choi Seungcheol, Soft Lee Jihoon, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, brief mentions of alcohol, child dino, child seungkwan, child vernon, excessive pixar references - especially ratatouille, jihan are background as jihoons friends, not major but yeah its more than a year, parenting, positive gender discussions, seungkwan is jihoons angel, shy lee jihoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooziwinks/pseuds/wooziwinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new single dad moves onto the same floor as Seungcheol, he thinks it could be a miracle - then quickly discovers that it definitely is not, since talking to Lee Jihoon is a lot like talking to a brick wall. But when their sons declare that they've become best friends after their first day of kindergarten together, the dads are forced to find some kind of working relationship. Somewhere along the way, they find a lot more than that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Been kicking around this idea for a while now and thought I'd finally give it a go. Very excited to be writing Seungcheol for the first time :) Here goes nothing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>First day of kindergarten. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol took a deep breath in and let it out slowly through his nose, adjusting his lean against the passenger door of his car and crossing his arms across his front, squinting through the sunlight at the double doors of the school for any signs of movement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>First day of kindergarten! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was buzzing beneath his skin, tickling pink spots into the apples of his cheeks and quirking at the corners of his lips. He didn’t have to question whether he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> a parent, because there was no way anyone else could be so excited over such a thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But here he was! Picking up his eldest son from his first day of kindergarten. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a long journey getting here - the early morning hunt for </span>
  <em>
    <span>the pink sneakers, dad, not the blue ones!</span>
  </em>
  <span> hadn’t helped - but it was the beginning of a whole new journey, too, with a lot more first days of school to come. It wouldn’t be long before Seungcheol would be waiting to pick up Hansol from his first day of </span>
  <em>
    <span>high school!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dark haired man shook his head with a half chuckle to himself, cutting off the train of thought before he could get all misty about it. Well, there wasn’t much else to do while he waited for the school day to end and teems of children to come pouring out of the building, his little kindergartner among them. Perhaps he shouldn’t have been so early, but he’d been too eager to resist. After all, you only get one chance at picking up your son from his first day of kindergarten. (That is, until next year when he’d have to do it all over again with Chan.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A car pulled up in front of Seungcheol’s own and parked, grabbing his attention. He watched as a man hopped out of the driver’s seat and crossed around to lean against his car in much the same way Seungcheol was, checking the time on his phone before shoving it in his back pocket and crossing his arms to wait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Seungcheol tilted his head to the side curiously as he looked the man over, eyeing his light jeans, oversized sweater, and silvery white hair. He looked pretty young - and not just because he was short. But also - he looked kinda familiar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding he had nothing better to do anyway, the dark haired man shuffled a little closer to flash a friendly smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Picking up? You’re just in time!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man glanced at Seungcheol as he spoke and eyed him like he wasn’t sure why on earth he was speaking to him, expression somewhere between bewildered and flat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Seungcheol by the way, just waiting here to pick up my kiddo from his first day of kindergarten!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man eyed Seungcheol again, seeming to resign himself to the fact that they were having a conversation before adding, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Jihoon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol lit up in surprise at the revelation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, our kids must be in the same class!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God, was that how young kindergartner dads were supposed to look? Seungcheol hadn’t gotten the memo. But also -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, didn’t I see you moving into The Carat building last weekend? I knew you looked familiar! We must have passed each other in the lobby. I live there too, sixth floor!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol jabbed a thumb proudly against his chest, pleased that he’d finally placed why Jihoon looked so familiar. Honestly, he wouldn’t have ever forgotten such a pretty face, even from halfway behind a pile of boxes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was all Jihoon had to offer, nodding his understanding and glancing back in the direction of the school doors as the bell chimed inside. Seungcheol pursed his lips, pretty unimpressed by the response (or lack thereof). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure this guy was pretty and had a sweet voice and nice hair but he also was dancing dangerously close to </span>
  <em>
    <span>rude,</span>
  </em>
  <span> here. And also kinda weird. Didn’t he </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that meeting parent friends was nearly impossible and Seungcheol was basically being a godsend right now? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Plus</span>
  </em>
  <span> their kids were in the same class and they lived in the same building?! This had </span>
  <em>
    <span>carpool</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>playdates</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>best friends forever</span>
  </em>
  <span> written all over it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But maybe not. Seungcheol was struggling to imagine sitting around trying to make conversation with this guy anymore than he already was right now. He pouted at Jihoon as the man craned his neck to watch the crowds of children beginning to pour out of the front double doors, more than a little peeved that the man didn’t seem to even remember that he was standing there and they had been in the middle of a conversation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, see you around, Jihoon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol offered just to be polite, mentally concluding that he definitely would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be seeing him around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man responded, distracted, and Seungcheol turned his attention back to the crowds of kids, not paying Jihoon any more mind. He nibbled his bottom lip as he scanned the swarms of children, trying to imagine his little five year old in this mixed sea of first through fourth graders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol wasn’t good at watching where he was going, and he was even worse at navigating without getting lost - would he be okay? Seungcheol made a mental note to self that he would have to bring this up at the next PTA meeting - </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly </span>
  </em>
  <span>the kindergartners should have their own release time, so they wouldn’t get lost in these elementary school crowds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then finally - there he was. Hansol melted out of the crowd in his pink sneakers that matched his red and pink backpack, his black curls bouncing as he walked, and he broke into a toothy grin when he spotted his dad, picking up speed. Most notably, though, was that he was hand-in-hand with another little boy that looked about his age although he stood a little taller, and who was continuing to chatter away to Hansol as they walked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol tilted his head curiously at the development - he couldn’t even get Hansol to hold his little brother’s hand, normally - but more than anything was just glad to see his son, crouching down as he approached. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Sollie, how was -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the pair made their way right past Seungcheol and over to Jihoon, who smiled - so he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>know how - as the boy leading Hansol by the hand planted himself in front of the man to declare, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy, this is Hansol, he’s my new best friend!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol’s jaw literally dropped at the exclamation and he locked eyes with Jihoon, who frowned back at him with a long-suffering expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well. So much for never talking to this guy again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hansollie!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Seungkwan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungkwan - as it turned out Jihoon’s son was named - bounced over to hug his new best friend as he rounded the corner of the hallway with his father, who offered Seungcheol an uneasy expression as his own greeting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol reached out an arm to hold the elevator door as he frowned down at the pair of kindergartners hugging in the threshold, not sure exactly what to make of the scene. His son had never presented as much of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hugger, </span>
  </em>
  <span>though he didn’t exactly have a lot of friends (or maybe necessarily </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span>) to practice on. And it wasn’t like this Seungkwan kid gave him much choice, anyways. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon murmured as he stepped onto the elevator, ushering the children along with him, and Seungcheol flashed him a polite smile that the man looked unsure how to receive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was getting kind of weird. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their little families had parted ways from the school yesterday without saying anything more to each other, both parents apparently keen not to spend any more time with each other than they had to, and when Seungcheol didn’t even see Jihoon on the drive home, he thought maybe he’d lost the guy. After all, it was a pretty big building, it probably wouldn’t be too hard to avoid each other if they really wanted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then - there they were in the parking garage, and the elevator and - oh, of course they also lived on the same floor. This all thrilled Seungkwan, of course. Even Hansol seemed pretty excited by the idea that his apparent new best friend was also his neighbor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Basically, there was no way this situation was going away, at least for now. And of course Jihoon was making it weird by being as personable as a brick wall. Seungcheol </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> when it was weird. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which is why he had to try and clear the air a little. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kill ‘em with kindness</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what his mom always told him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Jihoon, do you just come back here after dropping Seungkwan off?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol turned to speak to the smaller man, eyeing the sweatsuit and slides the man was decked out in and already knowing the answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you guys ride with us today? Might as well save the gas.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon, as always, looked a little bewildered by the suggestion, frowning to consider it even as Seungkwan clutched his sleeve and bounced up and down, chanting “Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… he’ll need his car seat, though…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol batted a hand. Oh Jihoon, you’ll have to do better than that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries, I have an extra one in my car already, for my other son.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon pursed his lips up at Seungcheol, and for the first time since they’d met, he actually seemed to relax a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In that case, thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doors to the elevator dinged and pulled open to reveal the parking garage just at that moment, interrupting Seungcheol’s turn to look slightly bewildered at the first near-smile he’d been offered by his brick wall neighbor. Jihoon didn’t seem to notice, though, murmuring to his son to </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hold my hand”</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Seungkwan bounced eagerly through the doors, other hand already locked around Hansol’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol led the way over to his SUV and walked Jihoon through how the extra chair worked before getting Hansol buckled in and settling up front, waiting patiently until Jihoon secured Seungkwan in and climbed into the front seat with him before turning on the car and pulling out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol adjusted his mirror to keep a better eye on the two kids chattering away in the back before turning his attention on his neighbor, who had his hands planted on his lap like he wasn’t quite sure what to do with them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s pretty good luck that our kids get along so well and we all live in the same building, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The look Jihoon shot him out of the corner of his eye made it clear the man felt about the same as Seungcheol did about the situation - not totally sure it was a blessing. But then Jihoon turned to face him more completely and offered a more polite smile - two for Seungcheol already! A morning miracle!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m glad Seungkwan is already making some friends, since we’re so new to the area…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, are you all unpacked yet? You must be pretty busy between moving and starting kindergarten!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol commented with pursed lips. He did not envy the guy at all, his life was chaotic enough just dealing with kindergarten. Jihoon acknowledged the comment with a sigh, bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes and looking tired. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we moved </span>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <span> of kindergarten, so it couldn’t be helped. This school district is way better than the one we were in before though, so it was worth it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed again, slumping back slightly in his seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll just be glad once we’re all settled in. Seungkwan’s all set, but my office still needs some setting up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol inquired, peeking over at the man before turning his attention back to the road. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I work in music.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon used as few words as possible to clarify. Seungcheol nodded slowly, considering the detail. So Jihoon worked from home, it seemed. That was good to know. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So is it just you two, or…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol trailed off, feeling a little awkward, but there just didn’t seem to be any breaking the ice with this guy, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to ask eventually. Jihoon nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes flicking up to check on Seungkwan in the mirror. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For about two years now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded, sensing the dead end in the conversation and picking up the slack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a single dad, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He offered, flicking on his blinker to pull into the school’s parking lot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t know if you noticed the family resemblance, but Hansollie’s adopted. His brother is, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two boys on your own? I can’t imagine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon gave Seungcheol a look somewhere between admiration and pity - his most sincere expression yet. It made the dark haired man chuckle as he pulled up outside the school and put the car in park before shrugging over at his passenger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I just got sick of waiting for Mister Right to come along.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He searched Jihoon’s face for any kind of withdrawal at the comment but the man just nodded, tilting his head curiously at the way Seungcheol was looking at him. Well, at least he wasn’t a bigot </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> a brick wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair broke apart to hop out of the car and wrestle their wiggling sons out of their car seats, helping them shrug on their little backpacks before calling after them </span>
  <em>
    <span>not to run!</span>
  </em>
  <span> as they scampered together over to their teacher waving them over at the front door of the school. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In his mind’s eye, Seungcheol replayed the way Jihoon had obediently leaned down to let Seungkwan plant a wet kiss on each of his cheeks before he went, and sighed to himself as he climbed back in the driver’s seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he was being a little too hard on Mister Brick Wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, who was he kidding - his heart was already beginning to melt for the guy. Seungcheol had never been capable of hating someone for long - it was too much work! - and anyways, he was a total sucker for single dads. He knew how hard it could be, trying to get through life without any backup and with </span>
  <em>
    <span>a whole entire human life</span>
  </em>
  <span> (or two!) in your hands, and he knew that bad days happened. Brick wall-iness happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And reflecting back on his interactions with Jihoon, the man seemed less rude and more like maybe he was exhausted, and kind of spacey, which was pretty understandable. And not at all weird. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which is why when they went to part ways in the hallway of their building after stepping off the elevator together, Seungcheol called, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Jihoon!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man turned back to him just in time to see Seungcheol hold out his phone, blinking down in surprise at it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s exchange numbers! Us dads gotta stick together, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon nodded slowly, taking out his phone to hand the man before taking the other and typing in his number. Seungcheol sighed in satisfaction as they returned their phones to each other again, glad with this morning’s outcome. Of course it’d be great if he could get a cute guy’s number like this for </span>
  <em>
    <span>non</span>
  </em>
  <span> parenting reasons, but there were only so many problems he could solve in a day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Seungcheol. And for the ride, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon offered a soft smile and a wave, then turned to head for his apartment. Seungcheol replayed the smile in his head over and over again as he watched the man go. Would he ever get this guy to lighten up a little? Because that was the cutest dimple he’d ever seen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know anything about gameboys and I don't care pls don't @ me &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>If the first thing Seungcheol learned about Jihoon was that he had a cute dimple, the second thing was that he’s really great with kids - especially his own, which was good, because Seungkwan was quite the handful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, hello!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol exclaimed when he pulled open his apartment door, leaning around the five-year-old in Jihoon’s arms to offer him a welcoming smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungkwan has decided he doesn’t want to touch the floor today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon explained as he carefully stepped in to begin toeing off his shoes, sturdy on his feet despite the entire child he was supporting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m too tired!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan whined, tucking his cheek into the crook of his dad’s neck and adding with a kick of one of his feet, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And these shoes are brand new!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes they are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon agreed, always agreeable when it came to Seungkwan. Then he pursed his lips, humming thoughtfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only thing, of course, is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hansol</span>
  </em>
  <span> is on the floor, so I guess you won’t be able to play with him today…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hansol!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan wailed as if he’d just remembered his best friend’s existence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he really there? I can’t see him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wiggled in his dad’s grasp until the man turned so Seungkwan could see over his shoulder into the living room where Hansol was knelt on the floor, playing with legos and oblivious to the rest of the world. Seungkwan huffed in dismay at the sight, and Seungcheol saw the way Jihoon smiled to himself at the sound, apparently amused by the whole thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine…</span>
  </em>
  <span> You can put me down, daddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan finally sighed, sounding awfully put-upon for a five year old, and Jihoon gently set his son down and helped him out of his new sneakers before letting him scamper off to pounce on his friend in the other room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ever get tired of being bossed around by him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol lifted an eyebrow at Jihoon as he straightened to face him, but the man just shrugged with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He knows what he wants. I like that about him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well anyways, thanks so much for agreeing to watch the boys on such short notice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol led his neighbor into the living room as he spoke, eyebrows pulling together apologetically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear I didn’t ask for your number just to call you up with emergency requests like two days later, and I’d love to have you guys over for a proper visit, but the lady upstairs who usually watches the boys isn’t available and I really gotta get to this emergency meeting with my client -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon lifted a hand to stop him from rambling, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, it’s no trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol bent to begin scooping up stray toys and books and clothes, trying to tidy what little he could in the spare minute he had, adding, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t have time to clean or anything, it’s not usually like this - I mean - it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but not usually when I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>guests…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungcheol relax, I get it. You’ve got two kids, I didn’t expect it to be sparkling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark haired man pursed his lips over at his neighbor, feeling a little relieved. Then a third dark haired boy came bounding down the hall in a red cape and no shirt, giggling like a maniac and waving a crayon around above his head which probably did not bode well for the walls of the room he had just come from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chan!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol snagged the boy by the shoulder and dragged him over with an exasperated sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’d your shirt go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not Chan, I’m Your Highness!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy exclaimed in response, planting his hands on his hips with a proud grin. Seungcheol sighed again, then gestured to Jihoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Mr. Lee, he’s going to watch you guys for a bit while I’m gone, so please be good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Lee, Mr. Lee~...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan singsonged as he and Hansol made their way over, curious what all the commotion was about. Jihoon waved down at the boy in the cape, and Chan looked him up and down once before declaring, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not my dad, I don’t have to listen to you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re the one in charge, aren’t you, Your Highness?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan lit up in awe at having his title recognized, nodding furiously before turning to scamper across the room, calling as he went, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can be my servant, Mr. Lee. Come play with me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to be Your Highness!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan stomped his foot with a pout, but Jihoon just chuckled and ruffled his son’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But aren’t you my little prince already?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy pursed his lips, considering the point, before nodding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prince is better than Highness, anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon nodded with a smile, then spotted Hansol peeking between the pair of them and Seungcheol, clearly feeling a little unsure about replacing his dad with Mr. Lee for a few hours (or otherwise an </span>
  <em>
    <span>eternity</span>
  </em>
  <span> for five year olds). Jihoon leaned down slightly with a hand on his knee to ask, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a new title too, Hansol?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy eyed him and shrugged, eyes wide. Jihoon pursed his lips and hummed, thinking about it a moment before offering, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Howabout Hansol the wizard?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If his eyes had been wide before they became saucers at the suggestion, Hansol drawing closer and looking awed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>wizard?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Can I do magic?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, can you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hansol looked a little unsure, but Jihoon just tilted his head curiously at the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever tried?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy shook his head, looking a little mind blown - why hadn’t he ever checked if he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>magic</span>
  </em>
  <span> before?! - and Jihoon broke into a grin, straightening to gesture towards the play area where Seungkwan and Chan were already making even more of a mess together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we go try?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hansol nodded, curiosity piqued, and Jihoon winked at Seungcheol as he led the boy away to go play with the kids, giving their dad the opportunity to escape without another word. Seungcheol watched the group another moment before turning and hurrying out of the apartment, not wanting the kids to notice him slipping out and </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> not wanting to be late for his meeting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would Jihoon really be okay </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone with three boys?</span>
  </em>
  <span> But somehow, Seungcheol had a feeling that he would. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The third thing Seungcheol learned about Jihoon was that he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>young.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Seungcheol returned to his apartment a few hours later with several sacks of burgers and nuggets in his arms, he was extremely relieved to find that the place had not been burned down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, as he keyed into the place it seemed fairly quiet, and when he stepped into the living room he found all three boys and Jihoon planted in front of the television, Hansol and Chan clutching controllers and working together to guide Mario and Luigi through a platform level while Seungkwan and Jihoon cheered them on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jihoon spotted Seungcheol he slipped away from the three to follow him into the kitchen, taking some bags from him without comment to begin setting out dinner at the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you weren’t waiting too long, I decided to pick up some dinner since it’s late already - there’s some for you and Seungkwan too, of course…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon shrugged with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly the time flew. That Switch is pretty cool, I haven’t played video games in ages.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol chuckled, turning to pull out some paper plates and napkins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s come a long way from the black and white gameboys we had when we were their age, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he turned back to the table, though, he was met with a curious expression from Jihoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Black and white? What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah, like how gameboys didn’t have color back in the day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol clarified. Jihoon lifted an eyebrow at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine had color, though…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span> but the </span>
  <em>
    <span>original -”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol waved a hand to cut himself off, suddenly demanding, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait - </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> old are you??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m twenty seven.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sputtered, and Jihoon looked bewildered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? How old are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol blinked rapidly, suddenly flustered. He certainly wasn’t twenty-fucking-seven!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m old enough to have had </span>
  <em>
    <span>a black and white gameboy,</span>
  </em>
  <span> let’s leave it at that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally choked out, his distress apparently cracking Jihoon up. Seungcheol took a swig of one of the sodas on the table just to steady himself, planting a hand on his hip and shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twenty seven, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god…</span>
  </em>
  <span> I didn’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> of my kids yet at that age, let alone a </span>
  <em>
    <span>five year old</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He peeked over at Jihoon as soon as he said it, realizing it could sound rude, but Jihoon was still chuckling, and shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, I didn’t exactly plan things to be this way. Seungkwan was a... happy accident.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded slowly, absorbing the fact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you’re pretty amazing raising a kid by yourself in your </span>
  <em>
    <span>twenties,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jihoon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t trying to make it weird, but he genuinely felt like he had to give credit where credit was due. Jihoon dropped his gaze down to the table, finished setting out the food and looking like he once again wasn’t sure what to do with his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m just lucky Seungkwan’s a little angel. I barely do any ‘raising’…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol lifted an eyebrow over at the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> with kids, Jihoon, I saw you with those little menaces earlier. And I hate to break it to you, but Seungkwan definitely falls under that category - don’t worry, as you now know he’s in good company.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded towards the living room where the kids were still chattering away, and Jihoon giggled, but shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t be hearing any Seungkwan slander, that’s your only warning. He’s my angel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol resisted rolling his eyes, instead turning to call the kids over for dinner. He watched Jihoon with Seungkwan out of the corner of his eye as he helped his own kids find their seats and their plates, noting the way the man cut a burger in half for his son and assisted in picking off the tomatoes before Seungkwan even had to start whining about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were an interesting pair, the Lee’s - a family, but only a family of two. Seungcheol speculated that there were probably moments in Jihoon’s life that were actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What did he do to fill that silence? Seungcheol hadn’t had to worry about such a thing in ages - not since he’d adopted the boys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These aren’t dinosaur shaped!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan whined beside his dad as he pulled open his box of nuggets to reveal a pile of round, non-prehistoric shapes, snapping Seungcheol out of his thoughts to frown down at his son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry kiddo, they only had regular nuggets, but I promise they’re just as tasty…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I want dino nuggets!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan wiggled in his seat in dismay, shoving the nuggets away. Jihoon blinked over from across the table at the commotion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh okay, I’ll eat them, then. Thanks, Chan!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached over to take one but Chan snatched them away before he could, scowling over at the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! These are mine!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shoved one in his mouth and chewed dramatically for emphasis, making Jihoon giggle and Seungcheol roll his eyes at his youngest son. Maybe Jihoon was right after all - next to Chan and his </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible twos</span>
  </em>
  <span> that had extended well into his </span>
  <em>
    <span>fours,</span>
  </em>
  <span> even Seungkwan might look like an angel. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The fourth thing Seungcheol learned about Jihoon is that he dated men. Or - well, at least he had in the past. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the weekend and Seungcheol had been enjoying a peaceful Sunday to himself, having dropped the boys off at grandma’s a few hours earlier so he could finally straighten up the apartment and run some errands. He had just been heading out to do some grocery shopping when he ran into Jihoon in the hallway with Seungkwan, two other little boys that looked about his age, and two extremely handsome men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was there some kind of handsome men club nearby that Seungcheol was not aware of? And if he asked, would Jihoon bring him along? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jihoon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol called as he made his way closer, solely because he knew the two men would look his way too and he’d get to see the rest of their beautiful, beautiful faces. Sure enough, all three men looked his way and it was nearly enough to make Seungcheol blush or giggle or something. Christ, he needed to get out more if the bar was that low. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Seungcheol.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon nodded to him, then noted the way everyone was eyeing him and each other, and sighed, realizing this was going to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys, this is my neighbor, Seungcheol. He has a kid Seungkwannie’s age, they’re in the same class.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gestured to the man in question, who waved politely, then continued, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungcheol, meet Joshua and Jeonghan, they’re -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m his </span>
  <em>
    <span>ex.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one who was identified as Jeonghan interrupted to declare, lunging forward to take Seungcheol’s hand and shake it rigorously, the latter blinking in surprise. Jihoon looked absolutely mortified, smacking Jeonghan’s hand away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>kidding me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeonghan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snapped, but the man just giggled before locking eyes with Seungcheol and shaking his head very slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I really </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> his ex. We had one beautiful, beautiful year together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>seven years ago!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point Seungcheol’s head was spinning as he watched Joshua quietly push open the apartment door and usher the children inside with a soft smile on his face, like he was altogether used to this argument. But Seungcheol’s attention was brought fully back to Jeonghan as the man gripped him around the bicep, dark eyes locking with him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anyways,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you don’t have to worry, I’m a married man now so I’m pretty sure Jihoon is finally over his feelings for me, the poor thing. Are you single? He’s single.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan squeezed Seungcheol’s bicep and nodded his approval, emphasizing, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> single.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye Jeonghan, I’m locking you out now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon was in the doorway of his apartment and looking very pink in the face as he used both hands to slam the door closed, but not before a cackling Jeonghan could stop it with his foot and wrestle his way inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Seungcheol!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A third voice that must have been Joshua’s called just before the door was slammed closed, leaving Seungcheol standing alone in the hallway, more than a little stunned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fighting the urge to run home and write down everything he’d just learned, Seungcheol slowly started towards the elevators again, wrestling through his racing thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Jihoon was into guys? Or at least, he had been at one time. Seven years ago meant that he’d been with Jeonghan before he’d even been with Seungkwan’s mom, and judging from the way Jeonghan had emphasized how extremely single Jihoon was, he got the sense that the guy possibly hadn’t gotten out much since mom had left the scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was something Seungcheol understood too well. People always said this, but it really was true that it’s impossible to meet and date other people as a single parent. Unless of course you met and dated another single parent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well there was an interesting thought. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lately I haven't been posting things bc I get too worried about not being able to update consistently, but I'm trying to just have fun with this and not worry about that stuff so much. So what I'm saying is, you might want to subscribe because I'm not going to have a constant schedule with this one. Anyways pls leave comments if you like the story so far, and you can always find me spamming jihoon polite hands on twitter at @wooziwinks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in case it's not clear, kid soonyoung uses they/them pronouns :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Alright, Soonyoung, let’s see ‘em.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon planted his hands on his hips and the black haired child planted themself in front of him, expression mischievous and cheeks full as they shook their head rapidly. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you have in your mouth? Spit it out.”</p><p> </p><p>Joshua appeared beside Jihoon and held out a hand to the kid, sounding overall more patient than exasperated, which his friend couldn’t help but admire. Soonyoung whined and shook their head again, but finally relented to their father’s insistent hand, leaning down to spit something out into it. </p><p> </p><p>“A <em> rock?” </em></p><p> </p><p>Sounding thoroughly unimpressed, Jeonghan appeared on the other side of Jihoon with his <em> good kid </em>in tow by the hand, who giggled along with his sibling at the revelation of their mouth’s contents. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t put rocks in your mouth, Soonyoungie.”</p><p> </p><p>Joshua scolded softly, not putting much effort behind it as if he knew it was going right over his kid’s head. Returning to the subject at hand, Soonyoung planted themself in front of Jihoon again and beamed up at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Look!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow!”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon reacted, eyeing the many little gaps in their pearly whites, including one of their two front teeth. </p><p> </p><p>“You must have made a fortune from the tooth fairy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you wouldn’t <em> believe </em> what her going rate is nowadays…”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan rolled his eyes, crossing over to take a seat on the couch, and Joshua and Jihoon followed him, the latter pulling up a chair to sit across from them, but not before lunging at Soonyoung. </p><p> </p><p>“Then maybe I’ll steal one so I can get some money too!”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung squealed and ran away, dissolving into giggles as Seungkwan picked up where his father left off to chase them down the hall. </p><p> </p><p>As Jihoon took a seat, the remaining child drew closer to tug at his sleeve, looking equally proud as he smiled for the man. </p><p> </p><p>“Look Uncle Jihoon, I lost a tooth, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon leaned down to inspect the smile, which sure enough had one tiny gap in the bottom row. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, Seokminnie, I can’t believe how grown up you are. You’ll have to tell Seungkwannie all about it so he knows what to expect when it’s his turn, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy nodded, his reddish brown curls bouncing as he did. Then he turned and scampered off as well, undoubtedly to go relay the entire saga to Seungkwan. Jihoon watched the boy go, then turned back to the pair on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“So what do you do with the teeth once the tooth fairy takes them, anyways?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan shrugged, rolling his eyes again. </p><p> </p><p>“Your guess is as good as ours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seungkwannie’s turn is probably right around the corner now, you might as well start thinking about it, Jihoonie.”</p><p> </p><p>Joshua added with a smile. Beside him, his husband explained, </p><p> </p><p>“We saved the first ones, but the rest we’ve just been throwing out. I mean, what else can you do with a kid’s tooth?”</p><p> </p><p>“Throw them out?” </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon frowned, glancing back in the direction of where the kids had disappeared and thinking, as always, of Seungkwan. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t imagine just <em> throwing out </em> a piece of my kid…”</p><p> </p><p>“You sound like such an <em> only child parent, </em>Jihoon.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan stated flatly, looking unimpressed. Then he leaned forward in his seat, waving a hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, we’re not here to talk about <em> teeth. </em> You <em> have </em>to tell us who that guy in the hall was!”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon’s expression flattened now, narrowing his eyes at his friend. </p><p> </p><p>“I would prefer we never talk about what happened in the hall ever again, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Jihoonieeee!”<br/><br/></p><p>Jeonghan whined. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so embarrassing!”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon continued, equally whiny as he added, </p><p> </p><p>“You were like one of those pushy moms that tries to hook their kid up with people!”</p><p> </p><p>Joshua giggled beside his husband, and when he turned on him, the man explained between breathy laughs, </p><p> </p><p>“You <em> did </em> totally sound like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan huffed, deflating in his seat, then pursed his lips more sincerely across at his friend. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>He leaned forward in his seat again, exclaiming, </p><p> </p><p>“I just don't want you to be single forever, Jihoonie!”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon rolled his eyes, clearly having heard this all before, and stood to cross into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't have time for that stuff right now, I'm focusing on settling in with Seungkwan.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled three mugs down from the cupboard and poured them all some coffee before carefully carrying them back into the living room to set out on the coffee table between them. </p><p> </p><p>“But you've been saying that for <em> two years </em> now, Jihoonie, ever since Yej-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh!”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon cut his friend off with an urgent finger pressed over his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Hannie, you know better.”</p><p> </p><p>Joshua murmured beside the man, giving his knee a squeeze with his hand. The three of them all glanced in the direction of the kids, who thankfully were still down the hall in Seungkwan’s room and blissfully unaware of the conversation at hand.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon let out a breath and pressed his hands onto the tops of his thighs, eyes still locked on the doorway of the hall as he said softly,</p><p> </p><p>“He still asks about her sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>The husbands frowned at each other, and Joshua leaned across the coffee table to press a hand lightly over his friend’s own. </p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry, Jihoonie. It won't be like this forever.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>The man sighed, turning his attention back to the pair and taking up his mug to sip at. The two men followed suit, Jeonghan adding from behind his cup,</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry we're always nagging you about this, it's just that we worry about you being alone all the time. You know you can call us if you need anything, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon nodded, and smiled for the pair. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks you guys, I know.” </p><p> </p><p>He sipped at his coffee, adding, </p><p> </p><p>“And I'm glad I know Seungcheol too, now, at least.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, setting down his mug again. </p><p> </p><p>“If Jeonghan didn't scare him off forever just now, that is.”</p><p> </p><p>Joshua giggled and Jeonghan sighed, burdened as always by his own meddling. </p><p> </p><p>“It would take more than <em> that </em>to shake that guy, Jihoonie, I saw the way he looked at you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Because I’m pretty sure I saw him looking at <em> you two.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Jihoon lifted a brow at the pair, and Jeonghan waved a hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, it sounds like I owe you. Howabout we order in, my treat, and we all watch a movie together.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon nodded his agreeance and Joshua clapped a hand on his husband’s knee, commenting, </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll have to find something the kids can all agree on.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan groaned, dropping his face into his hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god if I have to watch <em> Ratatouille </em>one more time…”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon cracked up at that, standing and crossing over to the television to begin setting up the DVD player. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it’s a pretty good movie, Jeonghan. The rat can cook!”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan groaned again and Joshua cracked up, finally composing himself to wave a hand and add, </p><p> </p><p>“Well of course, the new obsession - especially for Soonie - is <em> Inside Out. </em> Worked out a <em> lot </em>of Big Feelings with that one.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon nodded, holding up the <em> Inside Out </em> DVD in agreeance as he pulled it out of his own player. </p><p> </p><p>“How’re they doing, by the way?”</p><p> </p><p>He added as he busied himself putting the movie away. Jeonghan batted a hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh Soonyoungie’s fine, this class took to their pronouns a lot easier than last year’s did, so it’s been a pretty smooth year so far. Plus we started them in taekwondo classes, which has helped them a lot with blowing off steam.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon sat back on his heels with a nod. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’d like to get Seungkwan started with something like that once we’re a little more settled in. I’ll have to try and get him to choose between soccer and volleyball though.”</p><p> </p><p>He straightened, using the remote to begin clicking through the menus on the screen. </p><p> </p><p>“Is Seokminnie still in music lessons?”</p><p> </p><p>“He is, and he’s a little star of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan boasted, then snapped a finger. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, remind me to send you the date of his next concert, it’s in a few weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon flashed a thumbs up and Seokmin suddenly appeared in the doorway again, bouncing over to wrap his arms around Jihoon and press his chin into his middle as he grinned up at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna come hear me sing, Uncle Jihoon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon agreed, ruffling the boy’s hair before adding, </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I just had a great idea. Wanna watch <em> Ratatouille?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!!”</p><p> </p><p>Seokmin cheered and Seungkwan and Soonyoung joined him as they appeared in the doorway, scampering over. </p><p> </p><p>“And order pizza?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon added, cracking up at the way all the kids lit up, particularly Seokmin. </p><p> </p><p>“Is it my <em> birthday??” </em></p><p> </p><p>He exclaimed and Jihoon giggled, even as Jeonghan rolled his eyes at the man. </p><p> </p><p>“You spoil these kids rotten, Hoonie.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the fun uncle! It’s my job.”</p><p> </p><p>The man argued with a shit eating grin. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They found a working rhythm between them: Seungcheol sometimes would drive the kids in the morning - it took a while to convince Jihoon he wouldn’t need to come along just to watch his son walk into a building, but he got there - and Jihoon would sometimes watch the kids after school, when Seungcheol was tied up at the office. </p><p> </p><p>But with back to school season came the usual coughs and sniffles that were unavoidable when crowds of children spent hours each day together, and before long Chan was down for the count, bringing Seungcheol with him. </p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t I take Hansol off your hands for the night, so you two can rest up?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon offered when Seungcheol had explained (whined) the situation to him, and the man didn’t hesitate in agreeing, not prepared to handle it if Hansol came down with a cold while he was nursing one himself, too. The transfer to Jihoon’s place was quick and without much chat, and Seungkwan of course had immediately whisked his friend away to play, leaving his father to have as quiet an evening as any other. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until Jihoon was scraping the remains of dinner into a tupperware container and loading the dishes in the washer that he heard the telltale signs of <em> little hands on a keyboard, </em> where they definitely were not supposed to be. </p><p> </p><p>He padded down the hall and leaned in the doorway of his studio with his arms crossed, watching the two kids plucking at his keyboard a moment before speaking up. </p><p> </p><p>“Seungkwan, you know you’re not supposed to be in here.”</p><p> </p><p>The pair jumped and spun around to face him, and Jihoon had to work to keep from smiling at their stunned little faces. Seungkwan shifted on his feet, glancing around the room as he tried to brainstorm his way out of the situation. </p><p> </p><p>“Um… Well… I know, but…”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Mr. Lee, it’s my fault.”</p><p> </p><p>Hansol chimed in with a little frown that made him look much older than five, bowing his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Kwannie said you had a piano in here and I wanted to see it…”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon crossed over to the keyboard the kids were crowded around, intrigued. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you play music, Hansol?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy shook his head up at him, but then added shyly, </p><p> </p><p>“...But I like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon didn’t hide his smile this time. Oh, how could he resist such a face.</p><p> </p><p>“Put your finger out like this.”</p><p> </p><p>The man instructed, stretching out his pointer finger, and he stepped forward when Hansol followed, guiding the boy’s little hand down to a handful of black keys on the keyboard. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you know Mary Had A Little Lamb?”</p><p> </p><p>With his free hand he gestured to the same set of keys down the octave, waving Seungkwan forward as he murmured to him, </p><p> </p><p>“You can play along here, Kwannie, let’s do it slowly.”</p><p> </p><p>His son bounced forward and placed his pointer finger on the first note, checking where it was in comparison to Hansol’s and looking proud that he was right. </p><p> </p><p>He followed along as his dad moved Hansol’s finger up and down the keys, the three slowly plucking out Mary Had a Little Lamb together, and when it was done Seungkwan clapped his hands together in delight as Hansol beamed up at Jihoon with a toothy grin. </p><p> </p><p>“Cool!”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon smiled back down at him and nodded, then reached over to the computer on the desk beside them and tapped the space bar, adding, </p><p> </p><p>“And listen to this.”</p><p> </p><p>A recording of their slow plucking played through the speakers on the desk, and the pair of boys lit up. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s us!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon agreed, busying himself a moment with something at the desk before returning to the boys at the piano bench and handing Hansol a microphone with a blue foam top. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you like karaoke, Hansol? Want to sing Mary Had a Little Lamb?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy tested the weight of the item in his hands, looking it over with wide eyes, expression hesitant. </p><p> </p><p>“By myself…?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll sing it too!”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan declared, bouncing forward and gripping his hand over Hansol’s own on the microphone, lifting it so they both had it between their faces. Jihoon nodded, crouching down so he was close to the microphone with them. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll sing it together. Ready? One, two, three, and -”</p><p> </p><p>He counted them in and they all started together, Seungkwan belting out the song like it was something far more intricate than a basic nursery rhyme, Jihoon keeping at a steady volume and nodding along encouragingly to Hansol, who started out soft as a whisper but found his voice by the end of the short song. </p><p> </p><p>“See, I knew you could do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon praised, and Hansol beamed again. He adjusted the mic in his hand, a little more sure of himself now, and Jihoon leaned over to click something on his desktop before suggesting, </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s try it one more time.”</p><p> </p><p>He counted them in and they sang it through again, Seungkwan a little more controlled this time because he was curious to hear his friend’s voice (since his father had praised it), Hansol much more confident, and Jihoon simply mouthing along and offering the occasional note when the kids looked momentarily flustered. </p><p> </p><p>The pair of boys giggled together when they finished and Jihoon gently extracted the mic from between them to set back on the desk, clicking through a few things on the computer before murmuring, </p><p> </p><p>“Now let’s see how it turned out.”</p><p> </p><p>He hit play and through the speakers came their original plucking of the song on the piano with Seungkwan and Hansol’s voices layered over it, singing along. It was a little rough around the edges but the kids didn’t notice at all, going completely ballistic at the magic Jihoon had just performed right before their eyes, and they begged him to play it over and over again and danced to the sound of their own music until they were pink in the face. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon cracked up at the two of them, then finally waved his hand when he could see they were tiring themselves out. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, I think it’s time we go get into our jammies.”</p><p> </p><p>The pair huffed and turned to go, but Jihoon stopped them. </p><p> </p><p>“And remember, you two aren’t supposed to come in this room, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>At the look of disappointment on Hansol’s face, Jihoon pursed his lips, finally amending, </p><p> </p><p>“Tell you what - if you want to come in here, come find me first. You can’t come in without a grownup.”</p><p> </p><p>The pair of boys nodded, looking thoroughly scolded, then immediately dropped the expressions as if they’d forgotten the whole thing already, giggling as they raced each other out of the room to go get changed. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon smiled as he watched them go, and clicked save on his computer before carefully shutting everything down and heading back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>SC: U up?</p><p> </p><p>SC: how’s sollie?</p><p> </p><p>SC: did he get to sleep ok? </p><p> </p><p>SC: i forgot to tell you he needs a glass of water by his bed at night, he gets all dried out I think he snores or smth</p><p> </p><p>SC: did you show him where the bathroom is? he can get lost in ten square feet i swear to god</p><p> </p><p>LJH: relax seungcheol the boys are asleep, hansol’s fine</p><p> </p><p>SC: oh ur up! </p><p> </p><p>SC: can i get a pic of hansol I think I’d feel better</p><p> </p><p>LJH: why don’t you come take a quick peek at him, if it’ll help</p><p> </p><p>It was only a few minutes later that Jihoon was answering the light knock at his front door, glancing at the wall clock as he shuffled over and noting that it was past midnight already. He held a finger up to his lips as he opened the door for Seungcheol, then tilted his head at the sight of his neighbor. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, your mask is cute.”</p><p> </p><p>He noted in a whisper. Seungcheol was in dark sweats, slippers, and a Hello Kitty patterned mask - a courtesy, since he still had a bit of a cough. The man smiled with his eyes and clicked the door quietly closed behind him before following Jihoon into the apartment. </p><p> </p><p>He tried not to ogle as he was led down the hall, but this was his first time seeing the Lee’s place. It was much tidier than his own, of course. Well they had just moved in, after all - there probably was a time at the beginning of his lease that Seungcheol’s place looked this neat, too. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon carefully nudged open a door at the end of the hall that was already open a crack, leaving enough space for the pair of them to lean in and check on the boys. They were curled up on the floor together in sleeping bags, breathing slow and deep, faces half tucked behind stuffed animals and soft curls. There was a blanket propped up over the pair like a tent, and a soft yellow lantern glowed at their feet like they were little campers. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol took a deep breath, instantly feeling relieved by the sight and glad that he’d come over to see it. He lifted his phone and took a picture of his son, then turned away to let Jihoon lead him back down the hall. </p><p> </p><p>Upon second viewing, he noted that the walls were lined with some framed photos, mostly of Seungkwan but some featuring him together with his father. No sign of his mother, Seungcheol thought before he was ushered into another room by Jihoon, who shut the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“This room’s soundproof so we can talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon commented at full volume, and Seungcheol peered around the space, marveling at the high tech setup. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, is this your studio?”</p><p> </p><p>He noted the lit up project on the computer screen and guessed, </p><p> </p><p>“Were you working?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon nodded, crossing over to plop down in the computer chair and begin saving and closing his files. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m a bit of a night owl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol agreed, though he admired Jihoon for actually being <em> productive </em> at night and not just laying around watching tv and eating ice cream, which is how he usually spent his late evenings. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry I, uh, bothered you…”</p><p> </p><p>The older man offered, sheepish now that he was feeling better, and he crossed over to take a seat on the piano bench. Jihoon swiveled around to wave a hand at him, dismissing the apology. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. But I hope you can sleep now that you know Hansol’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol nodded, hanging his head a bit. </p><p> </p><p>“I know, it’s stupid, I mean, Chan’s the sick one but here I am worrying about Sol… He’s just so easy to worry about, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, then peeked over at Jihoon. </p><p> </p><p>“This is his first sleepover, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon pursed his lips, then shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t have even known. He’s been fine, really. Hansol’s like, the easiest kid ever to look after. He even makes Kwannie easier to watch.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol chuckled at the comment, shaking his head. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what it is about those two… I guess they just clicked.”</p><p> </p><p>He rubbed at his shoulder and stared down at the rug, looking thoughtful as he confessed,</p><p> </p><p>“Before Seungkwan, Hansol didn’t really have any friends. He’s painfully shy, to the point that he’s struggled with some of his milestones… He didn’t even start talking until he was three; he’s still seeing a specialist for it.”</p><p> </p><p>When Seungcheol peeked up at Jihoon, he was met with a kind smile. </p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t worry too much about it. I was the same way as a kid - probably could’ve used a friend like Seungkwan to make me open up a little. It sounds like you’re doing everything that you should.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol glanced away again, not so sure. </p><p> </p><p>“I just hope I’m doing right by him.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a good dad, Seungcheol.”</p><p> </p><p>He peeked back over at Jihoon, who had on a sincere expression with just a hint of confusion, like he wasn’t sure why he had to be explaining this. It was that last bit that actually made Seungcheol feel a little better: Jihoon wasn’t one to sugarcoat things, and he was just starting to figure out when the man’s serious expressions were meant to be taken kindly. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Jihoon.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol smiled across at his neighbor who simply shrugged, never knowing what to do with the older man’s sincerity. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyways,”</p><p> </p><p>He turned away slightly to scratch idly at a spot on the computer desk. </p><p> </p><p>“I know it must be tough raising two kids by yourself, but it’s not like they’re actually <em> menaces. </em> Hansol especially, if it weren’t for Seungkwan I could almost call him an angel.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol giggled at the absurd comment, wondering how exactly all these menace to angel rankings worked in Jihoon’s head. Before he could protest, though, Jihoon swiveled around fully in his chair to click something on his computer. </p><p> </p><p>“Check this out, we recorded it today.”</p><p> </p><p>He hit play and Mary Had A Little Lamb played softly through the speakers on the desk, Seungcheol lighting up when he recognized his son’s own voice on the track. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, this is precious!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s Hansol and Seungkwan playing the piano, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon nodded his agreement, turning back to his neighbor as Seungcheol giggled again. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow! You’ll have to send that to me, it’s too cute.”</p><p> </p><p>He pressed a hand over his chest for emphasis, then glanced around the studio again. </p><p> </p><p>“So is that what you do for work? Record songs…?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon shrugged, clicking around on his computer again as he worked on sending the file to Seungcheol. </p><p> </p><p>“Something like that. I’m basically a contractor, so I do this and that as long as it’s music. The company I’m with now is the longest I’ve been at one place, but I don’t mind it. They have me writing background music for animations and stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s pretty cool!”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol exclaimed, but Jihoon shrugged, less impressed. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey it’s cooler than what <em> I </em> do, I just push pencils in an office.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol insisted, and Jihoon quirked his brow at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t you say you’re a lawyer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but not the cool kind, just the tax kind.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol clarified, then stood and stretched. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, I better get back to the apartment, Chan’s still in bed - though I doubt he’ll be up any time soon, he’s all drugged up on that baby NyQuil stuff that I’m pretty sure is just whiskey and cocaine or something…”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon giggled at the comment and led Seungcheol back out into the hall, closing up the studio behind him and showing his neighbor the door. </p><p> </p><p>On the short shuffle back to his apartment, Seungcheol felt his phone vibrate and peeked at it to see that Jihoon had sent him the recording of the boys singing. Smiling to himself, Seungcheol clicked through and set it as his ringtone. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>bit of a long chapter, but I was just having fun :) anyways, eventually I'll get to the part where jicheol properly flirt with each other lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fun fact I write plays outside fanfic and the second half of this chap definitely turned into a play lol hope everyone likes dialogue!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol had been thinking about Jihoon, lately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much,</span>
  </em>
  <span> of course!! Just the normal amount one might think of anyone in their life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> - he thought about Jihoon more than he thought about the lady upstairs who sometimes babysat the boys, or like, the guy who sat across from his desk at work. But that was just it - he wasn’t quite sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>to think about Jihoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Were they friends? Not quite. They chatted occasionally, sure, but never for long, and never outside the context of their sons. But they weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>not friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> either, they spent too much time orbiting each other (and looking after each other’s kids) to just be casual acquaintances. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, all this hovering on the precipice of </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> was getting dangerously close to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind of weird. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And Seungcheol </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> weird. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided that what they needed was an opportunity to spend time together - not just dropping off their kids with each other and disappearing. Something beyond just babysitting: a playdate, or a group outing. Obviously getting coffee or a drink together </span>
  <em>
    <span>without</span>
  </em>
  <span> the boys would be great too, but he was trying to keep it realistic, here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol was staring down at his text conversation with Jihoon, willing the right words to come to him, when a message popped in from the younger man: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LJH: sorry to ask, but could you watch seungkwan for me this friday night? I have a thing I have to attend for work</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol pursed his lips down at the message. Well, this hadn’t been what he was looking for exactly, but it still felt like progress: this was the first time Jihoon had actually asked him to watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>his little angel</span>
  </em>
  <span> at length. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SC: no prob 👍</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He responded. He thought about it another moment, then added, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SC: why not make it a sleepover? If you’ll be out late</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can be helpful to you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seungcheol hoped he was conveying. After all, a night all to yourself as a parent was as good as gold, so he was being an </span>
  <em>
    <span>awfully good friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> with this offer. Right, Jihoon?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LJH: good idea, thanks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Came the man’s response, along with an emoji of a strange little white creature giving a thumbs up. Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> cute. This was definitely progress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Friday rolled around, Seungcheol was proud of the state his apartment was in, finally. He’d gotten the boys to help tidy up, and Chan was even fully clothed this time, after only minimal arguing/begging/bargaining/threats. Things had gotten a little shaky there in the middle when Hansol couldn’t find the book he’d been eager to show Seungkwan - why wasn’t it just on the bookshelf? - but it was now located, and Hansol was calm again. Yep, it was all coming together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But those damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>only child parents</span>
  </em>
  <span> always had a way of one-upping him, didn’t they? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When a light knock came at the door and Seungcheol pulled it open, there Jihoon stood in a full tuxedo - black bow tie and all. He had one hand tucked casually in his pocket like he wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>wearing a tuxedo,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the other one wrapped around Seungkwan’s, who was also dressed up in a little pink suit and dress shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, wow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol was trying not to stare, and failing miserably. His wires were getting crossed in a major way because he was rapidly flipping between thinking Jihoon looked extremely sexy and thinking Jihoon looked like an adorable little penguin, or possibly one half of a wedding cake topper - true to size. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger man flashed Seungcheol an unimpressed look that struck real fear in his heart that Jihoon might be able to read minds, then explained, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, guess I forgot to mention - this work thing I’m going to is a black tie event.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol gulped and nodded, trying to remember how to be cool and normal and functionally neighborly again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, cool. And - Seungkwan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He inquired just as the boy detached himself from his father to scamper past Seungcheol into the apartment, undoubtedly to find Hansol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wanted to match.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon clarified. Then he got a twinkle in his eye as he pulled out his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did a little photoshoot together before we came over - how cute is he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held up his phone for Seungcheol to see and sure enough there they were, posing in the reflection of Jihoon’s bathroom mirror, Seungkwan standing up on the edge of the tub so that he stood at the same height as his father. They were angled slightly towards each other with a hand in each of their pockets, and they both sported serious expressions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really</span>
  </em>
  <span> cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol agreed with a nod - and he wasn’t just talking about Seungkwan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Came Hansol from inside the apartment, and Seungcheol looked over his shoulder to watch his son look Seungkwan up and down in awe while the boy happily posed for him, eating up the attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look so cool, Kwannie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flashed a toothy grin and a thumbs up at his friend and Seungcheol huffed out a laugh, turning back to Jihoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pink’s his favorite color. You’ll have to tell me where you got that suit, I’m sure he’s going to ask for one too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll send you the link.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon nodded, then shrugged the little backpack Seungcheol hadn’t even noticed off his shoulder and handed it over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, I better get going. Seungkwan should have everything he needs in here. Thanks again for letting him stay over, it’s probably for the best since I’ll be out so late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol waved a hand, and took the bag from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem! Enjoy your night out, 007.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon craned his neck past Seungcheol to call to his son, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m leaving now, Seungkwannie, be good for Mr. Choi and I’ll see you in the morning, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, love you daddy, seeya later!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan singsonged back with a wave and a twirl, then scampered off with Hansol. Jihoon planted a hand on his hip, frowning slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, don’t be fooled. Seungkwan’s pretty good with sleepovers, but his moods can change quickly. He might decide at some point tonight that he misses me after all - he’s only stayed over at about half the sleepovers we’ve tried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol shrugged, unconcerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’m sure I can cheer him up if he gets upset.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon chewed on the inside of his cheek a moment, clearly not as unconcerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> get upset, just give me a call. This thing I’m going to is basically a party, so it’s no trouble if I have to step out for a bit or even leave early.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol batted a hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind, but really Jihoon, don’t worry about it - I got this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger man shifted on his feet a moment, then nodded once, steeling himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Thanks again, Seungcheol.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No prob!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A beat passed between them, and when Jihoon didn’t budge, Seungcheol lifted an eyebrow down at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It came out as a sigh as Jihoon finally turned to go, shoving both hands in his pockets and calling over his shoulder as he headed down the hall, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seeya later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seeya!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol responded brightly as he watched the man go, and secretly wondered to himself if </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seungkwan</span>
  </em>
  <span> was really the one who had trouble with sleepovers, or if it was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>father.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it turned out, it was a little bit of both. It was naive of Seungcheol to have questioned for even a moment if Jihoon really knew his son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the most part the kids were getting along well, and only slightly destroying the apartment as they chased each other around, built pillow forts, sang karaoke, and covered the living room rug in legos. He’d caught a few moments of snarky words and rough play that required a referee but for the most part it seemed that there being three of them helped balance things so that if two were bickering, the third could work it out with minimal adult intervention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Seungcheol was just pulling the dino nuggets out of the oven to cool that a switch was flipped, and Seungkwan came rushing into the room. He beelined over to tug desperately at Seungcheol’s shirt and blink watery eyes up at him, fat tears bubbling up and spilling over onto his cheeks, and lower lip trembling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want my daddy! I want my daddy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol’s eyebrows shot up his forehead and he crouched down for the boy, wiping away his tears with his palms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Seungkwan, are you hurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the boy didn’t seem to be nursing any bumps or bruises upon inspection, continuing to sputter his mantra of </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span> around choked little sobs and wet hiccups. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol frowned: he quickly evaluated that he wouldn’t be able to get any more out of Seungkwan until he calmed down. So, he did what he knew Jihoon would do: he scooped Seungkwan up, locking his arms together beneath the boy’s thighs and letting his body rest against his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan immediately hooked his arms around Seungcheol’s neck, tucking his cheek against the man’s shoulder just as he’d seen him do with Jihoon plenty of times. Once he was sure he had a stable hold, Seungcheol reached one hand up to rub slow circles in Seungkwan’s back, just like he used to do for Hansol and Chan when they were babies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Actually, Seungkwan was lighter than he had expected: there was a small part of him that had thought the boy was a bit too old to be held like this, and that Jihoon was babying him. But now like this, Seungkwan was still so small in his arms. Still so young, and easy to hold. Maybe Seungcheol had it wrong after all. Of course if his sons got</span>
  <em>
    <span> this</span>
  </em>
  <span> upset, he’d want to hold them like this - as long as he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Seungkwan was certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> upset. It took a long time of holding him close, Seungcheol rubbing his back and swaying on the balls of his feet, before the boy’s sobs subsided and he fell quiet, dropping his mantra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In that time, Seungcheol made his way to the doorway of the kitchen to peek into the living room and spot Chan and Hansol playing with legos and watching some cartoons on the television, apparently oblivious to their friend’s turmoil. Okay, so this probably wasn’t brought on by some typical squabble with one of the boys, Seungcheol concluded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungkwannie…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally broke the silence, leaning back to try and get a peek at the boy’s face, reaching up to wipe at his wet cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re feeling pretty upset, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy nodded, his lips set in a pout. That much was obvious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did Hansollie or Chan make you feel upset?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, bringing a hand up to rub a little fist into the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want my daddy…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He repeated, much softer now, entirely spent from his little episode and limp in Seungcheol’s arms. Seungcheol pursed his lips, taking a guess: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You miss home, huh? It’s kind of overwhelming to be somewhere new, isn’t it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan nodded, lip trembling again. Bingo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He probably barely even understood what had him so upset, just that everything was </span>
  <em>
    <span>a little different</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he suddenly had a lot more kids in his personal space and his dad being there would at least be </span>
  <em>
    <span>familiar. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol hummed his pity for the boy - he understood exactly. For some (like him), that anxious feeling never quite goes away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know how you feel, Seungkwan, sometimes I feel overwhelmed too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He agreed, then smiled for the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what you need? A trip to the spa. Have you ever been to a spa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan looked confused, and shook his head. Seungcheol made an exaggerated surprised face, then flashed a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I think you would </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> a spa visit. That’s what I do when I’m overwhelmed. Let’s take a trip to the spa, and if you still want to, we can call your dad afterwards.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy in his arms looked reluctant but finally nodded at the mention of his dad, and Seungcheol carried him down the hall to Hansol’s bedroom where he’d set down Seungkwan’s bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First thing we should do is get in our pjs. You have to wear comfy clothes at the spa!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He helped Seungkwan carefully change out of his suit and into his pajamas, figuring the soft familiar smelling fabric could be a comfort for the boy, then pulled a hoodie on himself just to show he was getting comfy too, pushing the sleeves up to his elbows as he led the boy into the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol closed the door behind them and turned the shower on hot, letting it begin to fill the room with steam. There was a noisemaker plugged in on the shelf above the toilet and he clicked it on, switching through the various sound and light options until he settled on some low ambient music and a rotating blue and purple glow. Seungkwan stared up at the device, fascinated. Seungcheol smiled to himself and let the boy marvel while he pulled some things out of the cupboard below the sink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A trip to the spa is all about relaxing and feeling good. Let’s do something that feels good for each of our senses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned back to Seungkwan, who had climbed up on the toilet to take a seat, and pointed to his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it </span>
  <em>
    <span>sound</span>
  </em>
  <span> good at the spa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan nodded, pointing a finger at the shower, then up at the noisemaker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s good!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He concluded. A rave review from a tough critic, Seungcheol thought to himself with a soft smile. He pointed at his eyes next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> good at the spa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan peered around the room, noting the way it was beginning to get steamy, and how the glow from the noisemaker above him cast soft blues and purples across the white tiles. Seungcheol saw the boy unconsciously take a deep breath as he nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, then next up is smelling good. Which one do you like more?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crouched down and held up two pots of lotion for the boy to sniff, one with a bright citrusy scent and another with fresh lavender. Seungkwan smelled each one carefully, peering into the contents before finally pointing at the citrus one. Seungcheol nodded and set the other aside before taking the boy’s hand in his own, guiding it into the pot and helping him to scoop some lotion up on his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s rub this aaaaall over our skin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He instructed, taking some too and leading the way in rubbing it into his hands and wrists, and all the way up his arms to his elbows. Seungkwan followed along obediently, and Seungcheol resisted chuckling at his </span>
  <em>
    <span>concentrating</span>
  </em>
  <span> face - it was just so much like Jihoon’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they were done Seungcheol made a point of bringing his hands close to his face and taking a deeeeeep breath in before sighing contentedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It smells </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the spa, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched Seungkwan follow his lead and take a deep breath in, lighting up with satisfaction at the sweet, citrusy smell his hands now had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded his approval, then grabbed another container with a twinkle in his eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, this is the best part of a trip to the spa: we’re gonna put </span>
  <em>
    <span>mud</span>
  </em>
  <span> on our </span>
  <em>
    <span>face.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan’s face twisted up in surprise and delight, and he giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eeeew!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it feels great!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol insisted with a laugh, opening the little pot to show Seungkwan the mud mask that was inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>special</span>
  </em>
  <span> mud that feels good on your skin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He explained. That point had been particularly tricky to get his sons to understand after </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> first trip to the spa, and he’d caught them literally trying to rub mud on themselves at the park on more than one occasion. Somehow he had the sense that Seungkwan would better grasp the concept that this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>a particular type </span>
  </em>
  <span>of mud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dipped his fingers in then carefully reached up to spread some on Seungkwan’s face, only putting a little on his cheeks and forehead so as not to make a mess or overwhelm him. The boy giggled and squirmed as the cool mask was spread on his skin, but clearly was enjoying the sensation. He lit up when Seungcheol held the pot out for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to put some on my face, too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan nodded eagerly and dunked his hand in, proceeding to fingerpaint across the man’s face while he tried to hold still and hope this wasn’t getting too messy. When he was done he set the mask aside and flashed a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna see?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One the boy nodded he scooped him up again, balancing him against his hip and turning so they could both see themselves in the mirror above the sink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair immediately cracked up laughing at the sight, Seungkwan pointing at his reflection and reaching up a finger to poke at his muddy cheeks as he giggled in delight. Seungcheol couldn’t help but giggle too at his own reflection. Yeah, this was definitely the best part. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s take a picture to show your daddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He suggested, fishing out his phone and holding it up to snap a few pictures in the mirror as Seungkwan continued to giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol wasted no time dropping a pic in his chat to Jihoon, with the caption: </span>
  <em>
    <span>took a trip to the spa.</span>
  </em>
  <span> After a few moments, Jihoon sent back three more of those little white creature emojis: one little guy with hearts in his eyes, one falling over with hearts spinning above his head, and one hugging himself with a content expression, looking warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wow. There was a lot going on here, but the first thing Seungcheol couldn’t help but think was that he should ask Jihoon how to send these things. Damn twenty seven year old. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s get this washed off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol said, pocketing his phone. He wet a wash cloth with warm water and gently wiped at Seungkwan’s face until it was mud-free, then did the same to himself. He handed the boy a towel to dry off with, then asked, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does your skin feel now? Does it feel good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan reached a hand up and brushed it across his cheeks, concentrating on the feeling before nodding slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, and soft.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol praised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>all our senses now. Is there any that we’re missing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pointed to his ears, his eyes, his nose, and then his mouth as a prompt, and Seungkwan lit up when he realized the answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Taste!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. I’m sure this spa has treats somewhere…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He mocked looking around, then winked at the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes and hold out your hand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited until Seungkwan obeyed before pulling a little chocolate cube out of the mirror cupboard, not about to reveal one of his only hiding places in the apartment to the boy. He dropped the treat into Seungkwan’s hand, who peeked an eye open then lit up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Mr. Choi!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled open the wrapper and popped it in his mouth immediately, and Seungcheol took the wrapper from him, pocketing it with another wink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is just for you, Kwannie, okay? Since you took a trip to the spa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy nodded, clearly thrilled that he had something that was just for him and no one else - which was good, because it’d be a whole mess if he spilled to Chan and Hansol that he’d had </span>
  <em>
    <span>chocolate before dinner. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, did you like the spa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol asked as he crossed over to turn off the shower and noisemaker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I love going to the spa!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan declared, raising his arms in a cheer, and Seungcheol chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew you would! How do you feel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel great!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy twirled on his foot, then paused to brush a hand across his cheek, giggling again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanna show Sollie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled open the bathroom door and bounded off down the hall, undoubtedly to tackle his friend in the living room. Seungcheol huffed out a laugh with an exasperated smile, pulling out his phone to check the time. The entire ordeal had taken only 15-20 minutes - not bad at all, considering Seungkwan had been so upset at the beginning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now to get dinner on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be hours before Seungcheol looked at his phone again, noticing it buzzing in his pocket as he lingered in the kitchen, contemplating pouring a glass of wine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LJH: just getting home now. How’s seungkwan?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol lifted an eyebrow at the clock on the stove - past midnight already. Must have been a hell of a company party. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SC: fast asleep. Want to stop by?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to the cupboard to pull down a wine glass, awaiting a response to see if he should grab one more, but none came. He pursed his lips down at his phone, then began fishing through the drawer for a bottle opener. He twisted it through the cork of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>second cheapest</span>
  </em>
  <span> bottle of grocery store wine and pulled it open with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then - a light tap at the door. Seungcheol smiled to himself, setting the bottle down and crossing over to pull it open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon appeared thoroughly exhausted but bright eyed in the way parties made anyone look - hair less slick and more fluffy, bow tie undone and hanging around his shoulders, the first two buttons of his shirt undone, and sleeves pushed up to his elbows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Long night, Mister Bond?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol lifted an eyebrow at the man, then giggled as Jihoon rolled his eyes and elbowed past him into the apartment. The older man overtook him in a stride and led his guest into the kitchen, nodding to the wine bottle abandoned on the center island. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just pouring myself a glass of wine, want one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon said around a yawn, then headed for the doorway again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna take a peek at Seungkwan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the last door on the right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol called after him. He was just setting out a glass of wine for each of them when Jihoon padded back in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleeping like a baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reported, then added with a purse of his lips, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it funny how that’s a phrase people say? As if babies sleep so well. They’re always crying…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol chuckled, lifting an eyebrow at the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right? </span>
  <em>
    <span>God,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I don’t think Chan got a wink of sleep before the age of three.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But also - was Jihoon kinda buzzed right now? It would explain the cute flush to his cheeks. And why he was actually talking to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was your mandatory company party?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He teased, suddenly curious about the details. Jihoon rolled his eyes, leaning an elbow on the island and taking up his wine glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boring, as expected.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the curious look Seungcheol gave him, he elaborated, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really my scene.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sparkle returned to his eye, then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was Kwannie? Those pictures you sent were too cute. I showed everyone at my table.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol dimpled and sipped at his wine to try and hide his overly proud smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was good,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally answered, treading carefully so as not to worry the man as he explained,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got a little upset in the middle there, but I figured he was just a little overwhelmed. Hence the trip to the ‘spa’ - did some grounding techniques that had him feeling better in no time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a great idea, I’ll definitely have to try it out. He loves stuff like that, lately he’s been obsessed with pretending to be, like, a beauty blogger? On YouTube, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>know, but he nodded along all the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He seemed to enjoy it. Anyways, it ended up being no big deal and he was great the rest of the night. Went straight to sleep with Hansol a few hours ago now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon smiled enough to flash one of his dimples, and Seungcheol suddenly regretted that he had to say this next bit. He took a sip of his wine, then continued, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was just one thing, I thought I should mention… Right when I was turning out the lights for the boys, Seungkwan asked where his mom was. I think he wasn’t even really awake, I just told him to go to sleep and left it at that. He was out like a light right after but… yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon groaned, dropping his face into his hand and digging the heel of his palm into one of his eyes, looking exhausted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh… Sorry about that, I should’ve mentioned he still… Does that, sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sounded almost frustrated, planting his elbow on the marble again and resting his cheek in his hand, letting it squish into the flushed flesh until his lips were forced into a pout. It was an expression entirely too adorable and childish as a reaction to the mention of - his dead wife?? Or something? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon took his first swig of his wine, and made a face as he gulped it down. When he recovered he spotted the way Seungcheol was watching him, clearly waiting for him to - well what exactly, burst into tears? He huffed out a humorless laugh instead, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, she’s not dead or anything like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, and there was humor in the chuckle Jihoon gave next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was amusing to him how much his neighbor wore his heart on his sleeve, and this was coming from someone who was constantly accused of doing the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that the feedback made any sense, Jihoon had concluded long ago, since he was just as often accused of being a </span>
  <em>
    <span>brick wall.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Well, there was no point in building any walls up tonight. Seungcheol had let his kid smear mud on his face, the least he could offer him was the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her and I aren’t on good terms. It was a messy split, about two years ago. I’m still paying off the court bills.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon rolled his eyes, sipping his wine and again making a face. Seungcheol nodded slowly, with a frown. He knew just how messy situations like that could get.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that I hate her, she’s not like my ‘crazy ex’ or whatever - it’s just a sad situation all around, honestly. Seungkwan was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> planned, we were </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too young, we’d only been together like a year when she got pregnant - and I guess she just never really got over any of that. I dropped out of grad school to be a better parent, but she didn’t want to be a parent at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon sighed, swirling his glass. Suddenly it was all coming out, right here in the middle of Seungcheol’s kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, I don’t hate her. Well - I hate that she never loved Seungkwan, I mean, that’s pretty monstrous. He’s like, the perfect kid. But I get it, it’s just a shitty situation that was never going to work out. I wish we all could just put it behind us. But Seungkwan’s still asking about her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon lifted his gaze from his glass, finally speaking directly to Seungcheol, the twinkle back in his eye like he was amused, like he was trying to laugh at himself even though it probably wasn’t very funny, at least not yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All the parenting books say that kids don’t really remember anything from that early on in their childhood, but that definitely hasn’t been the case so far. Seungkwan is just above average at everything, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Jihoon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol hoped he sounded nearly as sincere as he felt, frowning deeply and leaning on the counter with an arm crossed in front of him and tucked under his elbow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you two will get past it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon nodded, looking thoughtful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know. We’ve got this new apartment now, and a new school with new friends. I think this fresh start is really going to help. I’m just tired of coming up with excuses, when he asks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifted his wine glass to his lips, continuing, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate lying to my kid, but it’s not easy to explain that no, mommy’s never coming back, she doesn’t love you, and the government has started garnishing her wages to pay your child support because she can’t be bothered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon downed the last of his drink as Seungcheol scoffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah the concept of </span>
  <em>
    <span>garnishing wages</span>
  </em>
  <span> might be kind of a toughy for a kindergartner to wrap his head around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon giggled at the absurd thought, and the atmosphere in the kitchen lightened up minisculely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungkwan could probably get it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger man murmured against the rim of his now empty glass, not one to ever admit limitations when it came to his son, and it was Seungcheol’s turn to giggle. Then Jihoon sighed, setting his glass aside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, I know this sounds like such a sob story, which is why I never tell it. But really he and I are fine, and I’m not all choked up about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waved a hand, then stepped back to lean against the counter across from Seungcheol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People hear </span>
  <em>
    <span>messy court battle</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>grad school dropout</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>single parent in his twenties</span>
  </em>
  <span> and want to pity me for being ‘stuck with’ Seungkwan, but he’s easily the best thing that ever happened to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon crossed his arms in front of his chest with a shake of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had no direction in my life before he came along. I mean, I was going to grad school for ‘music’. Just ‘music’. What the hell do you do with a masters degree in just ‘music’? I didn’t have a clue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol searched the man’s face, taking note of the distant look in his eye and the way the corner of his lips finally quirked up as he continued,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But getting up every day and making music to earn money to take care of my son? </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> something I can actually sink my teeth into. Now that it’s just him and me, I feel like I don’t have a single worry about where my life is going. I could just make music and take care of him forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol couldn’t help but break into a smile too, the pair peering warmly across at each other a moment before the older took the opportunity to down the last of his wine glass with a satisfied chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihoon… It’s like you took the words right out of my mouth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the wine bottle and held it over the man’s glass, lifting an inquiring brow over at him, but Jihoon shook his head, pulling his empty glass away before it could be filled again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> no thanks, I’ll die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol giggled at the man’s overly serious tone and shrugged, turning instead to fill his own glass. Okay, so Jihoon was kind of a lightweight. He probably could have guessed that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The boys are definitely the best thing that ever happened to me. But I got plenty of pushback, obviously, trying to adopt two kids as a single gay man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He faced away from Jihoon as he corked the bottle and set it aside again, then took up his glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I just knew it was what I had to do. I grew up in the foster care system, and my parents adopting me was the best day of my life. Plus I’ve always been an anxious person, and I’ve tried every treatment they got for it at this point, including raising an emotional support dog, which is part of what got me thinking…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused suddenly, huffing out a little laugh as he stared down into his glass of wine, realizing he was rambling. Acknowledging that maybe he’d never said this out loud to someone before, beyond probably his therapist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Seungcheol had the sense that Jihoon would </span>
  <em>
    <span>get</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. In fact, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>he would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that maybe my struggles could actually make me a </span>
  <em>
    <span>better </span>
  </em>
  <span>parent. That I didn’t have to wait until I was a perfect person to reach for the things I wanted. I mean, I got myself through law school ‘despite everything’, and no one judged me for that. So why was adopting any different? I basically just decided that it wasn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a gulp of his drink before peeking across at Jihoon to be met with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you made the right decision. And my opinion actually matters, since I get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, so Jihoon </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> read minds. He winked then, and Seungcheol suddenly felt warm in the face. It must have been all the wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don’t listen to those other guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon waved a hand, and Seungcheol commented weakly, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Us single dads have to stick together, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon winked at him again as he agreed - why all the winking?? Seungcheol turned on his heel to face the fridge, pulling out a pitcher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want some water?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m dying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol chuckled, turning back to fill Jihoon’s abandoned glass with water and commenting,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not big on wine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon shook his head with a pout, taking the glass and gulping it down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t really drink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He responded bitterly, and Seungcheol cracked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you drink mine!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon rolled his eyes, lifting an eyebrow over at the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did this put you out, like $2?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was probably closer to $1, since the whole bottle had been $5 - not that Jihoon needed to know that. Although now that he’d thought it, it was probably already too late. Seungcheol cracked up at his own thought, pointing at the door and jokingly ordering, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon giggled, finishing his water and setting the glass in the sink before shoving a hand in his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> get going, it’s really late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made his way to the front, Seungcheol following along so he could close up behind him. When they reached the door Jihoon turned around to blink up at the man, who was suddenly quite close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the drink, Seungcheol. It’s been a while since I’ve had a good chat with a friend like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Friend.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Okay, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> what they were - good to know. Seungcheol had almost missed the detail because he’d been too busy staring down at wine stained lips. Oops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon lifted an eyebrow up at the man when he simply nodded, Seungcheol not trusting his voice, and turned again to quietly slip through the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol waited until the light footsteps in the hallway faded away before locking the door and heading back to the kitchen to clean up, pointedly thinking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> until he crawled into bed and slipped into a wine-induced deep, dreamless sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I rewatched the camping TTT ep where everyone is drinking and being really sappy to help me write this chapter lol jihoon and cheol are just such bleeding hearts!!!! I love them so much 😭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy birthday jihoon!!!!!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon glanced up from locking his apartment door to see Seungcheol rounding the corner, expression bright as he approached. He was dressed comfortably in jeans and a jacket, and it struck Jihoon suddenly that he didn’t usually see his friend in anything besides his usual button-downs for work - drinks the other night being an exception, but he hadn’t really been paying attention to what the man was wearing at the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just coming to see if you were free.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol beamed as he came to a stop before Jihoon, and the younger man shifted slightly under his gaze, adjusting the plastic and nylon he had tucked under his arm as he looked his neighbor over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why not just text him if he needed something? Sometimes, Seungcheol was kinda weird. Deciding not to voice any of this, Jihoon instead started,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was heading to the park with Seungkwan…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I come along?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol chimed in, undeterred. Jihoon lifted an eyebrow at him, and the older man explained, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m free today so I thought it might be a good time to hang out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon furrowed his brows slightly. He wasn’t aware that they were supposed to be trying to find a ‘good time’ to hang out. After all, they saw enough of each other while passing the boys back and forth during the week. Well… they saw a fair amount of each other, anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like Jihoon was sick of the guy, it just hadn’t crossed his mind to try and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hang out </span>
  </em>
  <span>with him. Apparently it had occurred to Seungcheol, though. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jihoon</span>
  </em>
  <span> had occurred to him, that is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan called impatiently from where he was planted at the end of the hall, having run on ahead in his eagerness to get going. Jihoon chewed on the inside of his cheek as he glanced between the pair before nodding, figuring he had no real reason to say no - and that it would just be easier to agree when it came to these two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you can help me with these.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to start down the hall and Seungcheol fell into step beside him, carefully taking one of the oddly shaped net-and-plastic items from Jihoon as they went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He inquired, struggling slightly to get a good hold on the light but cumbersome thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soccer goals.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon answered, struggling a bit with his too as he stepped onto the elevator Seungkwan was holding for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mini portable ones you can set up. Seungkwan loves soccer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I loooove soccer!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan reiterated, flashing a grin up at his neighbor and dribbling the soccer ball he had between his feet right there in the elevator just to show off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol reacted with a grin, then added to Jihoon, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should have the boys play together sometime, Chan loves soccer too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are the boys, by the way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon inquired, lifting an eyebrow at the father of two who was suddenly childless. Seungcheol just batted a hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh they’re at their grandparents, they’re there most Sunday mornings. What about you, are your parents close by?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he asked it Seungcheol knew it was the wrong thing to say, noting the </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> that flashed behind Jihoon’s eyes. The younger man dropped his gaze down to his hands around the soccer goal, contemplating his answer before finally supplying, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re not really in the picture.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded, pursing his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay. Did I give you the number for the lady upstairs yet? She’s a good backup sitter when I need one in a pinch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He redirected, and Jihoon nodded, thankful for the change in subject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a while since he’d been asked that, and it had thrown him off enough that he knew he must have made it kind of awkward for Seungcheol. It felt like Jihoon did that a lot, but the man didn’t seem to mind - much to his relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things felt a little easier now that his neighbor knew the basics about him, Jihoon had to admit. He maybe saw the appeal in getting to know people and letting them know him too, as Jeonghan and Joshua often nagged him about. Then again, not everyone was like Seungcheol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator doors opened and they made their way through the lobby together, then out onto the busy sidewalk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold my hand, Seungkwan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon instructed, pausing to juggle the soccer goal in his arms and free one up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol plucked the second goal from the man’s arms and tucked it under his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon began to protest, but trailed off as he observed the easy handle Seungcheol had on the situation, the latter flashing him a grin and a wink in response. The younger man took his son by the hand instead and led the way to the corner, letting Seungkwan press the button and waiting for the pedestrian light to cross.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully the park was just across the street and not very busy at this time of day, making it easy for the trio to find a good stretch of grass to set up their game. Seungcheol assisted Jihoon in putting up the goals, and the younger murmured to him as they worked, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to play if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, if this really was Seungcheol’s precious child-free time he probably didn’t want to spend it running around in the grass with someone else’s kid, Jihoon reasoned to himself. But the man beside him just grinned, stepping back when he was satisfied with the setup of the goal and shoving his sleeves up to his elbows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You kidding? I’m gonna destroy you two!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol laughed and Jihoon laughed too, searching his neighbor’s face curiously a moment before breaking away to cross over to Seungkwan and get into position. It was silly, but the fact that Seungcheol wanted to play with them sort of flattered him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As it turned out Seungcheol was a godsend for Jihoon, who could only take running back and forth chasing after a ball for so long before he tuckered out and needed a break, unlike his neighbor, who’s energy seemed parallel with Seungkwan’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon plopped down in the grass on the sidelines and cheered the pair on for a while, even taking out his phone and snapping a few photos. Seungcheol was good: Jihoon could tell he was used to doing this with his own sons, because it really was an art, the kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>putting up a good fight but not actually winning</span>
  </em>
  <span> that playing with children required. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But actually, Seungkwan was getting pretty good, too. Jihoon would definitely have to look into local teams to get him signed up with after school - unless he decided he'd rather do volleyball or show choir, of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually even Seungcheol reached his limit and practically crawled over to join Jihoon on the grass, Seungkwan still going strong and practicing kicking his ball into the net over and over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, that kid never stops, does he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol panted, lifting an eyebrow up at Jihoon from where he was leaned back in the grass on his elbows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he has an off switch, I haven’t found it yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon chuckled down at the man before lifting his gaze again to watch his son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll definitely have to pit him up against Chan sometime, he’s the only person who can take him on I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol commented, dragging a hand through his sweaty hair. Jihoon watched him from the corner of his eye, but glanced away quickly when Seungcheol spotted him looking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a good idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He answered lightly, though he could feel his friend's eyes on him now. Jihoon focused on Seungkwan running around in the grass until Seungcheol finally piped up from below,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, Jihoon, I’m glad you moved here, and that our kids get along so well. Seems kinda like fate or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fate?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon couldn’t tell if he was just flushed from the exercise or what Seungcheol had said, though he could take a guess. Worse, the reaction seemed to have intrigued his friend as well, who propped himself up more on his elbows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah, I’d say we’ve got a pretty good thing going on here. And I’m pretty sure our sons are best friends forever, or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon chuckled at that and nodded in agreement. A good look at those dimples wasn’t as rare as it used to be, and Seungcheol was thankful for that. But he did sometimes find himself looking back on how they'd started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I gotta say, I wasn’t sure if this was how it would end up at first. You were kinda… not into the whole thing when we first met.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not into me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seungcheol didn’t say. Jihoon blinked down at him in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First day of school?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol lifted a brow up at him, jogging his memory. Jihoon glanced away with a frown that was more like a pout, ears reddening slightly. He reached up to tug at his earlobe as he considered that time in his life: sometimes it felt like it was ages ago, and he had to remind himself that it really wasn't. Seungkwan had only recently stopped asking when they would be going home again, nearly four months after they had moved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that… I’m sorry…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, running a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I was just really stressed out that day. I was so worried about Seungkwan…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Worried about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seungkwan?</span>
  </em>
  <span> What for!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol laughed, then added,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That kid could probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>teach</span>
  </em>
  <span> the class if he wanted. And he can befriend anyone!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon sighed but chuckled, pulling his knees up to lean his chin on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but he’s still adjusting to it being just the two of us. I am too, honestly. I don’t like letting him out of my sight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the sign of good parenting that your kid is so great all on his own, Jihoon. You can be proud of him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon shrugged, eyes still trained on his son running around in the grass. He was thinking about the first time Seungcheol had spoken to him, trying to bond as parents in the school parking lot. He'd been so focused on Seungkwan that day he'd barely had the mental capacity to even register the man's existence, but if he was being honest with himself, he had been trying to keep his distance on purpose, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon hadn't had the best experiences in the past, talking to other parents. He didn't know what he hated more: the fake camaraderie, or the judging and the pity. Every parent seemed to think they knew what was best for him and his son, and all he ever wanted to throw back in their faces - Seungcheol in the parking lot that day included - was that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you don't know me.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But really, the worst part of it was that...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel more lucky than proud. Seungkwan’s just a good kid… I don’t really know what I’m doing as a parent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every parent probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> know better than him - Seungcheol included.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It has been easier to admit out loud than Jihoon had expected. It was his worst fear, but also a truth he had just accepted at some point along the way. He did the best he could, and was very, very lucky that his son was Seungkwan. That's all there was to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sat up and fixed him with a serious enough look that it made Jihoon blink back at him in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing a great job, Jihoon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol reached out a hand to pat Jihoon on the back, rubbing up and down twice with his warm palm before retracting it sheepishly, like he wasn't sure if he was allowed to have done that. Then he chuckled, seeking to lighten the mood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean really, you’re putting all us older parents to shame - already totally crushing it before the age of thirty…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon giggled at that, cheeks bright. He moved like he was going to respond but suddenly Seungkwan bounded over and threw himself into his dad’s lap, the two of them collapsing back in the grass with an </span>
  <em>
    <span>oof!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All done?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon strained with his son on top of him, the boy wiggling around to better wrap his arms around the man’s middle with a huff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t run any more!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you win?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon asked, and Seungkwan laughed against his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol took one look at the pair in the grass, and cracked up laughing too. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent the walk back to the apartment building in comfortable silence, Jihoon mulling over Seungcheol's words until they reminded him of something, and he pursed his lips over at the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, my birthday's coming up soon - so you can finally stop making fun of me for being twenty seven…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, wow, you'll be a whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>twenty eight</span>
  </em>
  <span> now..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol rolled his eyes sarcastically then cracked up when Jihoon nudged him forcefully with his shoulder, causing him to nearly lose his grip on the soccer goals he was juggling. Once he recovered, he turned his attention back on Jihoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you have anything fun planned?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon shook his head, prompting his son to push the elevator button before answering,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, I'm not really into my birthday."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you're one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those people…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol teased as they stepped into the elevator, and Jihoon nudged him again with a little laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those people,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I just don't really care. Jeonghan and Joshua will probably come over with the kids, that's about it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I'll get you a present, you should let me know what you want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol said casually, stepping off on their floor and aside to let the other two off. Jihoon waved his hand with a shake of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No thanks, there's nothing I really need."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want a present!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan declared with a raised hand, finally tuned into the conversation at the mention of the magical word. Seungcheol chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But it's your </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy's</span>
  </em>
  <span> birthday, Seungkwan! Did you get him something special?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy nodded as he bounced along between the pair in the hallway, occasionally giving his soccer ball a kick so it came along with him too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh-huh! I'm gonna -"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hesitated and slapped a hand over his mouth, then shot a dirty look up at Seungcheol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you're trying to trick me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he whined to his dad, as if the man has protested,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a </span>
  <em>
    <span>surprise!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay then, we won't ask again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon placated the boy with a few strokes to the back of his head and a smile before coming to a stop at their apartment door and fishing out the key. Seungcheol waited patiently for his friend to open the door before setting down the soccer goals inside. Jihoon rubbed at the back of his neck as he watched the man work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd invite you to stay for coffee or something, but I have some work I really need to get to…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol offered an easy smile and a wave of his hand, returning to the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it, I have some stuff I should work on while I got the place to myself. But I'm glad we got a chance to hang out today!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon leaned in the doorway and flashed a smile up at his friend in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, thanks for coming along, Seungcheol. It was nice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He meant it, but as soon as the comment left his mouth it felt like it was a little weird to say, and Jihoon felt his face grow a little warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as always Seungcheol didn't seem to mind, chuckling with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll say, I got to play a game against soccer star Seungkwan!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he turned and headed down the hall, one hand shoved in his pocket and the other waving over his shoulder and he called,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seeya later, Jihoon!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon smiled and waved the man off, then sighed, leaning his head against the doorframe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't sure if it was on purpose or what, but Seungcheol was complimenting his son a lot lately. Jihoon could tell from the slight flutter in the pit of his stomach that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he liked it a lot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Waking up twenty eight was a lot like how it felt to wake up twenty seven, and twenty six. It started, as always, with the sound of his son’s voice in his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy? Are you awake?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy hissed directly into his ear, an attempt at a whisper though it was much too loud. Jihoon felt the weight of a little hand tugging at the shoulder of his shirt without needing to open his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon whispered back. Well, he was awake </span>
  <em>
    <span>now,</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man shifted on the mattress, eyes still shut as he roused slowly from his deep sleep, reaching out a hand to feel for his son, finding the top of his head and stroking it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need something, baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your birthday!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan announced at full volume now, scrambling up onto the bed to climb on top of his dad with a giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon feigned ignorance, finally cracking his eyes open to grin up at his son. Seungkwan giggled even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah,</span>
  </em>
  <span> silly!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He burst into a loud, lively rendition of ‘Happy Birthday,’ bouncing up and down on top of Jihoon with each note, which had the man groaning and straining under the weight at first but breathlessly laughing by the end. When he was done singing Seungkwan leaned down to smack a big wet kiss on each of his dad’s cheeks, then declared, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a surprise for you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do?</span>
  </em>
  <span> What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon inquired with a yawn, though he had a sense of what it could be. Breakfast in bed was a Seungkwan specialty, especially on holidays as special as </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy’s birthday.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I made a special birthday breakfast just for you. It’s almost ready in the kitchen!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan announced with a proud nod, then began to climb down from on top of Jihoon, who propped up on an elbow to help his son down as he pursed his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the kitchen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was a new development. But Seungkwan simply nodded, retrieving something he had set on the nightstand before waking up Jihoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. Here’s the menu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He handed over the piece of paper, then spun on his heel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go get ready, come meet me in the kitchen!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon watched his son bounce out the bedroom door, then blinked down at the paper in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a yellow piece of construction paper with a red crayon border doodled around the edges, and the word ‘Menu’ written at the top in Seungkwan’s best kindergartener script. The rest of the page was covered in drawings of various foods and drinks, and their appropriate labels (spelled as best as a five year old could manage). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Jihoon found the most fascinating though was that it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>menu,</span>
  </em>
  <span> meaning that Seungkwan had included </span>
  <em>
    <span>options</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him to pick from. Scattered across the page were doodles of </span>
  <em>
    <span>milk </span>
  </em>
  <span>or </span>
  <em>
    <span>joos</span>
  </em>
  <span>,</span>
  <em>
    <span> tost</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>tost + jam</span>
  </em>
  <span>, an option to include an </span>
  <em>
    <span>egg</span>
  </em>
  <span> (hard boiled) and a bowl of </span>
  <em>
    <span>siri-ol</span>
  </em>
  <span> (that one cracked Jihoon up as he realized Seungkwan had used ‘siri’ as a spelling reference for 'cereal'), and finally various </span>
  <em>
    <span>froot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan had really outdone himself this time. Were everyone’s kids this sharp, intuitive, talented, sweethearted - oh, who was he kidding, it was obvious Seungkwan was just simply the best. Jihoon was already considering framing this little menu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Actually, it reminded him a little bit of how he sometimes helped his beautifully, amazingly, charmingly </span>
  <em>
    <span>stubborn</span>
  </em>
  <span> son figure out what he wanted to eat, or wear, or play with at any given time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Options.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They were deeply important to Seungkwan, Jihoon had figured out. This menu was proof that Seungkwan was starting to figure it out, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon set the menu aside and crawled out of bed, stretching his arms above his head with a groan that turned into a yawn. Despite his overflowing love for his son and his birthday breakfast surprise, he still felt pretty exhausted. That probably had a little something to do with waking up twenty eight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon pulled a sweater over his t-shirt and pajama pants and shoved his feet into slippers before shuffling into the hall, not bothering to stop in the bathroom and attempt to fix his morning bedhead before heading into the kitchen. He was glad he was still half asleep when he did, or he might have burst out laughing at the sight of it - not that he meant to insult his angel, of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a fleece blanket with Elsa from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Frozen</span>
  </em>
  <span> on it spread over the small kitchen table, for starters. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jihoon realized - a tablecloth, but Seungkwan couldn’t find anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>white</span>
  </em>
  <span> to use. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Snowy </span>
  </em>
  <span>would have to do, in that case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing placed on the table so far was Seungkwan’s ipad, apparently set up to play music softly in the background (which was pretty much all the device was capable of doing at this point, Jihoon having locked down most of its functionality after a fraught </span>
  <em>
    <span>Youtube Kids</span>
  </em>
  <span> incident). It was playing the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ratatouille</span>
  </em>
  <span> soundtrack at the moment, which seemed appropriate if not a little on the nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon approached Seungkwan, who was standing by the table in his matching </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thomas the Tank Engine</span>
  </em>
  <span> pajamas and a black vest from one of his little suits buttoned carefully over it - was it normal for a five year old to own so many suits? - and he pulled out a chair for his dad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning sir, I’ll be your waiter today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said in a dignified voice, and Jihoon had to resist ruffling the boy’s hair as he stepped past him to take a seat, beaming down at him as he went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I take your order?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan held up a little notepad and crayon, getting straight to business, and Jihoon pulled out the menu he’d snagged on his way out of the bedroom to look it over once again with a thoughtful hum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I’ll have the juice, the toast with jam, the cereal, and the banana, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon watched his son scribble nonsense on the notepad a moment, whispering the order to himself in order to commit it to memory, then nod and spin on his heel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon then spent the next several minutes blissfully zoning out, not wanting to butt-in on his son’s self direction by getting involved and feeling more than half asleep anyways, yawning and rubbing his eyes continuously. Eventually breakfast was set in front of him and he perked up, looking it all over with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, this looks great. My compliments to the chef!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan beamed, then hesitated. Jihoon knew what it was about before he had to say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waiter, there’s one more thing I need. I usually have breakfast with my son Seungkwan, do you know where he could be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan nodded with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go find him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon watched the boy bound out of the room then stood to pull down a bowl from the cupboard and pour a bowl of cereal for Seungkwan, setting it across from his own at the table. He let his eyes gloss over the mess of cereal, jam, breadcrumbs, juice, and other unidentified spills all over the kitchen - that was a worry for later - returning to his seat just in time for Seungkwan to come bouncing back in, no longer wearing his vest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Seungkwannie, want to join me for breakfast?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy climbed up in the chair opposite Jihoon and dug into his cereal, his father chuckling at the boy’s enthusiasm before digging in himself. It wasn’t until he was polishing off his banana that Seungkwan hopped up again to cross over to Jihoon and lean his chin against the man, pouting impatiently up at him now that he was done with his own breakfast and getting bored. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He prompted, and Jihoon nodded with a smile down at the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really good! I’ve never been to this restaurant before, do you know who the chef is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He mocked looking surprised, then a little worried, though the smile never quite left the corner of his lips as he added, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could it have been Remy the rat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan cracked up, nudging his dad playfully with a shake of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, silly! It was me! I’m the chef!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>“You?</span></em> <em><span>My son</span></em><span> is a </span><em><span>chef?”</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon feigned shock, holding a hand to his chest, which only tickled Seungkwan more, beaming a big grin up at the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup, that’s me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I thought you were a prince!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon poked the boy in the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And a movie star!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He poked him again in a different spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And a volleyball player! And a singer! And a soccer goalie! And a YouTuber! And the president!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He poked and tickled at the boy’s sides as he listed off his various self-proclaimed titles, Seungkwan turning into a giggling, wiggling mess in Jihoon’s arms until his cheeks were pink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy finally answered, breaking free from the man’s grasp to put his little foot down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of those things!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon couldn’t help but give Seungkwan an endeared smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, if you say so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Actually, he wholeheartedly agreed, but there was no need to inflate Seungkwan’s ego any more than it already was this early in the morning. They’d have all day for that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon stood from his seat and planted a hand on his hip, looking over the state of the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you a cleaner, too? Are you going to help me with this mess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan announced, then giggled at himself. Jihoon pursed his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No? You’re gonna make me do it all by myself on my birthday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy froze, contemplating the point. He’d sort of forgotten about the whole birthday situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to help wipe up the messes or put the dishes in the sink?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon prompted, spotting his in. Taking a guess, he grabbed a paper towel and moved to begin soaking up one of the many puddles on the counter - only for Seungkwan to hasten over and snatch it from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to do it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy asserted, and Jihoon nodded, turning towards the table instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then I’ll gather the dishes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made quick work of the kitchen together, Jihoon sending Seungkwan off to get dressed as he finished up doing the dishes. Then just as he turned off the sink and dried his hands, the doorbell rang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon padded over to the door and pulled it open without looking, having an idea of who it might be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday uncle Jihoon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pair of kids beamed up at him from the doorway before launching their arms around his middle, their parents smiling affectionately at the three of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon smiled for Seokmin and Soonyoung and stepped aside to let them in. Jeonghan and Joshua stepped in after them, the former smoothing his hands over the top of Jihoon’s head while the latter commented, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, your bedhead is worse than ever, Jihoonie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger man deadpanned at the pair, shutting the door behind them and turning to watch Seokmin and Soonyoung chase each other down the hall - undoubtedly in search of Seungkwan. Then Joshua shoved a warm cup into his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We brought you a coffee.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He explained, Jeonghan adding, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We figured Seungkwan would have you up at the crack of dawn for breakfast in bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon offered a grateful smile for the coffee then shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, breakfast in bed is for toddlers. We’ve evolved way beyond that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He led them into the kitchen, gesturing to the tablecloth, mood music, and menu still on the table. Joshua and Jeonghan looked it over with amusement, the latter commenting, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been watching too much of that damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ratatouille, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jihoonie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We watch it a normal amount.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon retorted simply as he led them back into the living room to have a seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But yes I’ve been up since the crack of dawn and I’m dying so thank you for the coffee.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem, happy birthday!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua giggled as he plopped down on the couch. Jeonghan took the opportunity to rub his thumb under Jihoon’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you look like hell, did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span> to bed at the crack of dawn, too? You’re twenty eight now, honey, you can’t be pulling those late nights!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I pull the normal amount of late nights.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon pursed his lips in a pout, not about to have this argument again. He rubbed at his eyes and took a gulp of his coffee with a little sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I do feel weirdly older today. But I think I just need a shower. Mind watching the kids for me while I get ready to go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why we’re here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan encouraged before adding, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But don’t think you’re totally skipping out on birthday celebrations today, mister, we’ve brought a little something that the kids are going to go feral over if we don’t let them have at it soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded to a box Joshua had set down on the kitchen counter earlier, and Jihoon chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could guess what that is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t big on sweets (or birthdays) but even he didn’t mind a piece of cake once a year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua held up another flat, square box wrapped in shiny paper with a sly smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got two </span>
  <em>
    <span>little somethings</span>
  </em>
  <span> for you, actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon regarded the box with a frank look - verging on disdain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do I have a feeling I know what that is, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s a surprise, it’ll be great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan clapped his hands together with a delighted giggle - Jihoon couldn’t help but notice that kind of giggle was only reserved for when he was being tortured by the man - before nudging his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now hurry up and go so you can come back and we can celebrate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well now that I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> to look forward to…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon mumbled and stood with his coffee, dragging his feet as he headed down the hall to his room and pausing outside Seungkwan’s door to listen in on the three kids playing for a moment - just long enough to get his smile back. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan commented as he answered the door, looking the man who had just rang the doorbell up and down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungcheol.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua supplied as he appeared at his husband's side, looking Seungcheol over as well before adding, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihoon isn’t here right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I heard him leave earlier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded, then offered a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually it was you two I was hoping to talk to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair exchanged a look, and suddenly Seungcheol found himself questioning the viability of his plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow he’d remembered these two being friendlier the last time they’d crossed paths. But right now the vibes coming from the pair were… Frigid, to say the least. Maybe they’d been the ones to teach that to Jihoon in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you need from us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua finally questioned, prompting Seungcheol to continue. The man rubbed at the back of his neck, feeling sheepish as he explained, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I know it’s Jihoon’s birthday today and I’d like to do something nice for him, but he won’t give me any clues since I guess he’s not big on birthdays. I thought you guys might have some ideas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair exchanged another look once Seungcheol was finished explaining himself. Did they, like… Care that he could see them doing that? But clearly they did not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan crossed his arms in front of himself and leaned in the doorway, lips pursed in thought before he finally commented, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not big on birthdays</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a bit of an understatement. Every year he just schedules himself back-to-back doctors appointments and dentist visits and any other boring thing he can think of - </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> his way of celebrating his birthday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol made a face that probably was a little too dramatic for lamenting a birthday but - visiting the </span>
  <em>
    <span>dentist?</span>
  </em>
  <span> On your </span>
  <em>
    <span>birthday?</span>
  </em>
  <span> On </span>
  <em>
    <span>purpose??</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The corner of Joshua’s lips quirked up at the man’s expression as he added, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it took </span>
  <em>
    <span>ages</span>
  </em>
  <span> for us to get him to let us at least bring a cake and a present over, and that’s only because we agreed to babysit while he goes on his appointment parade…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol planted a hand on his hip and pursed his lips, considering the information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leave it to Jihoon to be a stubborn little </span>
  <em>
    <span>brick wall</span>
  </em>
  <span> about something as innocuous as his birthday. Probably it was just that he didn’t like the attention, which sort of checked out now that Seungcheol understood better how </span>
  <em>
    <span>in his own head</span>
  </em>
  <span> the guy could get.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But still! They were friends - Jihoon had said so. Friends acknowledged each other’s birthdays, so he would have to try and do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the guy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… So what’d you guys get him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He inquired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lingerie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan answered, then narrowed his eyes in amusement at the shades of pink Seungcheol began turning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We get it for him every year; it’s kind of an inside joke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You wouldn’t understand, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the man’s tone warned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> have in mind for Jihoon, Seungcheol?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua questioned before the man could recover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and why are you doing all this anyways?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan added, more to the point. Seungcheol frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? He’s my friend, of course I want to do something nice for him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh he’s Jihoonie’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan drawled to his husband, once again disregarding the fact that Seungcheol was standing right there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you interested in him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua fired at Seungcheol, and the man shifted uncomfortably on his feet, feeling warm under the gaze of these two extremely handsome and for some reason very judgmental gay men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interested? I don’t know what you mean…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol had a good guess, though. But there was no damn way he was going to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>about that right now, when all he was trying to do was get some advice on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>birthday present!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you don’t?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua pursed his lips thoughtfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that answers the question, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol backpedaled, barely able to follow what was going on at this point. These two… Are evil? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wished</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was that simple, but he still thought they were pretty hot. If he’d been watching them rip </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone else</span>
  </em>
  <span> to shreds, that would be an entirely different experience. But right now he was the one being eviscerated in the middle of the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair were smiling slightly at each other out of the corner of their eyes, but Seungcheol didn’t know what was so funny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, just don’t get him lingerie and you should be fine, since we already covered that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan concluded with a little sigh and wave of his hand, as if he was starting to get bored with - whatever this was. Not a conversation, that was for sure. Maybe more like a public flogging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I - I wasn’t planning on getting him </span>
  <em>
    <span>lingerie…!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sputtered. He was trying very hard not to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> about that image but he knew his ears must be turning red - not by how hot around the collar he felt, but by the way Joshua giggled at him, a polite hand held in front of his lips as he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, then you have nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached out and patted a hand on Seungcheol’s shoulder as he added, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glad we could help, Seungcheol.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup, this was a great talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan concluded with a yawn, pushing off from the doorway to step back into the apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seeya around, Seungcheol, glad you stopped by.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua flashed a smile and a wave as his husband pulled the door closed in Seungcheol’s face, leaving the man standing alone in the middle of the hallway and wondering what the hell had just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m home!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon called as he keyed back into his apartment, pausing in the entrance to pull off and hang up his coat. Joshua and Jeonghan appeared in the doorway of the kitchen from cleaning up lunch for the kids, the latter commenting, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back - oh, your mask is cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon responded with a laugh, shoving the Hello Kitty mask down onto his chin as he continued to struggle out of his layers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw Seungcheol with one the other day and thought I’d buy one too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, Seungcheol.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua hummed, exchanging a look with his husband. Before the pair could continue though, there was a knock on the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I bet that’s him now. He texted earlier that he’d stop by.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon said as he turned to pull open the front door again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, texting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan crossed his arms as he commented, but it was lost to the pair greeting each other at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jihoon - Oh! Nice mask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol chuckled and flashed a thumbs up, and Jihoon grinned too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you can see, I really liked yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re definitely a Hello Kitty household.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded with a sheepish smile and shrug, feeling more than a little pleased that Jihoon had admired something of his enough to buy his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to come in? I just got home, myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon moved to step aside, but Seungcheol waved a hand with a shake of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’ve got the boys watching a movie so I should get back to them in a minute. Besides, uh - are those two still here…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol hunched a bit like he was either trying to subtly peek over Jihoon’s shoulder or hide behind him, and the younger man looked confused, then exasperated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, did Jeonghan and Joshua trouble you? Actually, you don’t have to answer that - I’m sure they did. Sorry about them, whatever they said just ignore it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head with a sigh, and it actually made Seungcheol smile. Maybe it was kind of good that Jihoon had evil friends. Not good for him of course, but - good for Jihoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I’m sure they were just messing with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He batted a hand, then turned his attention back to the topic at hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday! You’re twenty eight now, do you feel any different?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon shrugged, pursing his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really. Just stopped by the dentist and they didn’t say I need dentures yet, so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol laughed at that, then produced a flat rectangular gift wrapped in colorful paper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then you can sink your teeth into this. It’s nothing big, I just wanted to say thanks since you’ve been such a great help lately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon immediately looked shy, reaching up to tug at his earlobe but smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to get me anything, you’ve been a big help to me too…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol just shrugged. Shy Jihoon, he knew how to handle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I already did. So why don’t you open it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon took the package from him and pursed his lips, gently pulling the paper away from whatever solid thing was inside - which ended up being a simple wooden picture frame showcasing a print of Seungkwan in the mud mask. It was a picture Seungcheol hadn’t sent to Jihoon yet: a candid of Seungkwan giggling, his nose crinkled cutely and muddy fingers scrunched up in joy near his muddy, round cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon was awed looking it over, eyes glittering as he blinked back up at his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect, I love it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He declared, and Seungcheol couldn’t help but giggle at how serious the man sounded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s for your Seungkwan shrine in the hallway,” he teased, nodding past Jihoon towards the hall he knew was lined with framed photos of the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know exactly where I’ll hang it,” Jihoon nodded along as he looked back over the photo, the joke completely lost on him. Seungcheol giggled again then sighed, feeling satisfied - and more than a little relieved, after Joshua and Jeonghan had gotten all in his head about this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, anyways, I better get back to the boys. But happy birthday, Jihoon, enjoy your day. ...And your twenties.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon giggled at that, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. Give the boys a hug from me. Try to remember what it was like to be twenty eight way back in the day and </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>squeeze ‘em.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol cracked up, clutching his side at the absurd comment and waving with his free hand as he turned to go. Jihoon waved back and shut the door, turning back to Joshua and Jeonghan who were now perched on the living room couch. He smiled for them, and held up the picture frame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How cute is this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Jeonghan had other things on his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re hugging another man’s kids? You’re letting another man frame pictures of Seungkwan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He demanded. Joshua lay a hand on his husband’s thigh to try and calm the man, then added for Jihoon,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think what Jeonghan is </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to convey here is that we’re surprised how quickly you’ve warmed up to this guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seungcheol?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon was stunned, exclaiming as he crossed over to join them,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> me to meet new people!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> but - I thought I was the only man you loved!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon rolled his eyes, sinking down onto the chair across from the pair on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve gone over this a million times, Jeonghan, I love Joshua </span>
  <em>
    <span>way more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not supposed to play favorites!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan whined with a dramatic pout, his expression enough to make both other men giggle. Joshua composed himself first and patted at his husband’s thigh as he said to his friend,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I think it’s great that you’re talking to someone new, Jihoonie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan leaned forward in his seat, expression serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not after your fame and fortune, is he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon was bewildered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What </span>
  </em>
  <span>fame and fortune?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua pursed his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you told him where you work yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon rolled his eyes again, sighing in exasperation and sinking down in his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, are you really still on that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a no to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua floated, and Jeonghan shook his head solemnly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> be after your fame and fortune, Jihoonie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon fixed the pair with a frank look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I seriously doubt that my neighbor Choi Seungcheol is secretly after my </span>
  <em>
    <span>nonexistent</span>
  </em>
  <span> fame and fortune.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua tilted his head curiously, still playing innocent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, can you tell us a little bit more about him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon pursed his lips down at his lap, pressing his hands flatly onto the tops of his thighs as he considered the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s not much to tell... he’s a lawyer and a single dad, he adopted his two boys and they’re a couple of sweet kids that get along really well with Seungkwan. He’s great with Seungkwan too… he’s been a big help to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua pursed his lips over at his husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A buff lawyer who’s good with kids isn’t bad, Hannie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan just pouted back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want </span>
  <em>
    <span>not bad, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I want the best for our Jihoonie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned back on his friend with a determined expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need more information on this guy. Does he have an instagram?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah he’s not big on stuff like that, he’s a little older, I think he’s around your age.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well which is it, is he old or is he our age.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan snapped, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, if you’re into this guy you probably shouldn’t call him old, Jihoon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua commented sweetly, though his smile didn’t quite meet his eyes. Jihoon huffed in exasperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>into</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyone, how many times do I have to tell you guys that I’m focusing on Seungkwan right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood, not even sure why, just wanting to escape the pair's scrutiny, but Joshua just nodded to the gift picture frame set down on the coffee table between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it seems like Seungcheol is focusing on Seungkwan, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well - good. Everyone should, he’s an angel and a star.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon snapped, caught somewhere between flustered and frustrated. He clasped his hands in front of him, looking distraught enough by his spiraling thoughts that Jeonghan quickly crossed over to wrap an arm around him, leaning his chin on the top of the man’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we’ll drop it, you don’t have to make that face, dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua joined them to rub his friend’s back, genuinely sweet now as he cooed,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You turned twenty eight and you’ve gone all grumpy on us Jihoonie, who’s the old man here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I called you guys old.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon mumbled, looking an awful lot like his son as he pouted up at the pair, making them giggle. He nudged them away with a sigh, and everyone returned to their seats as Joshua laughed,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> old.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re your sugar daddies!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan grinned as he plopped down on the couch, but Jihoon made a face, unconvinced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah right, maybe if you ever actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>paid</span>
  </em>
  <span> for anything…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man instantly scoffed, pouting dramatically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I bought dinner last time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon crossed his arms in front of him, mocking a thoughtful expression with a little grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was a real miracle to be honest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan leaned across the coffee table to smack Jihoon with a whine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mister Twenty Eight, you have got such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mouth</span>
  </em>
  <span> on you now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>whew this was a long one but I wanted to go all out for jihoon's birthday :) lmk what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if youre someone who can't stand the excessive ratatouille references im sorry to tell you that it's all downhill from here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SC: My place. Christmas cookies. Fresh out of the oven in 3… 2… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wave of warm, vanilla air greeted Jihoon and Seungkwan as Seungcheol pulled open his apartment door with a smile, clearly pleased that his neighbor had gotten the message. He was wearing a red and green apron that was caked in a comic amount of flour, which Jihoon was careful not to brush against with his own knit sweater as he stepped through the doorway with his son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on in, make yourself at home - I was just wrapping up something with Chan and then we can get to the cookies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol explained as he let them in before excusing himself to the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan scurried off to find Hansol leaving Jihoon to perch himself in the doorway of the living room, watching curiously as Seungcheol crossed over to a spot in the corner where Chan was sitting cross legged on the floor and picking idly at the rug with a pout on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man crouched down to murmur to his son, stroking the top of his head as he spoke. At first Chan squirmed under his hand and Jihoon could hear him whining, clearly unhappy with whatever his father was saying before finally seeming to give it up with a big sigh, and then nodding along. Seungcheol smiled for Chan when he nodded, clapping the boy on the back and saying something to make him giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally they both climbed to their feet, Chan bounding away to find his playmates and Seungcheol turning back to Jihoon, crossing over with a sheepish look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Timeout?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon guessed. Seungcheol rubbed at the back of his neck as he led his friend into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we call it ‘cool down time,’ because it’s not really a punishment so much as taking a step back to calm down a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man sighed, sounding a little exasperated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poor Chan, he’s just at that age, you know - he gets so worked up and excited he doesn’t know what to do with himself. I mean, look at this place!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol gestured around his kitchen, which had every available surface covered in Christmas cookies at various levels of being spooned out on pans, lined up to be put in the oven, or cooling on wire cooling racks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I was four years old and my kitchen was stuffed with approximately four thousand cookies I would lose my mind a little, too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man exclaimed, making Jihoon giggle and nod his agreement. The laughter melted away whatever frustration Seungcheol had left in him and he chuckled too, shaking his head in exasperation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol grabbed a plate stacked high with cookies and set it down on the counter between them, gesturing for Jihoon to help himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously I’m not letting you leave here without taking a few thousand of these off my hands.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon giggled again, waving a hand in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m not big on sweets, but I’m sure you can arrange something with Seungkwan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not big on </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweets?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> you aren’t - what am I gonna do with you, Jihoon...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol exclaimed dramatically as he threw up his hands, turning back to the stove to stir at a pot he had on low heat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I guess you won’t want any of the hot cocoa I’m making, either…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger man pursed his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well hold on…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol peeked a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Look</span>
  </em>
  <span> over his shoulder at his friend, and they both burst out laughing again. When Jihoon regained his composure he reached out to break a little piece off one of the cookies on the plate, thumbing at the soft, warm dough before popping it in his mouth. As expected, it was as delicious as it smelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, are you planning to feed a small army with all these cookies, or…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon watched as Seungcheol busied himself pulling mugs out of the cupboard and lining them up on the counter, responding over his shoulder, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh this happens every year - grandma was just over and she tends to go a little nuts with the holiday baking, not that the boys mind…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned back to his friend to flash him a grin, admitting, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that I really mind, either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They smiled like that at each other for a moment before the oven dinged and Seungcheol jumped, scrambling for the oven mits and pulling open the door to reveal yet another tray full of cookies. Suddenly though the doorbell rang, making the man jump again. Jihoon took one look at his friend shoulder-deep in the oven and turned on his heel, calling, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheollie I found this hat in my car, I think it belongs to - oh! Hello!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jihoon pulled open the door there was a woman already speaking to him, waving a little pink beanie around before startling at the sight of </span>
  <em>
    <span>not Seungcheol</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was older, the grey streaks in her otherwise dark, pulled-back hair gave it away, and she stood at nearly the same height as Jihoon, making it a little more difficult to avoid the overly bright look she was giving him, apparently recovered from the initial surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be the neighbor, Jihoon, am I right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She inquired with a kind smile, eyes crinkling at the corners, and Jihoon blinked back at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the woman batted a hand and laughed, actually reaching out to give him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder as she exclaimed, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my goodness, where are my manners! You must be confused. I’m Seungcheol’s mother, dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon’s eyes widened as he looked over the woman with new understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Mrs. Choi, of course - it’s nice to meet you. Um - yes, I’m Jihoon, Seungcheol’s neighbor, by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon shifted awkwardly on his feet but Mrs. Choi just smiled kindly, patting his shoulder again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could’ve guessed, dear, he’s told me all about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Jihoon could inquire what she meant by that, though, Seungcheol finally poked his head around the corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mom?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hastened over, looking between the pair with his eyebrows halfway up his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um - Jihoon, this is my mom!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon nodded, resisting the urge to giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, we just met.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found Sollie’s hat in my car and thought I’d just pop back up and drop it off before I head home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Choi explained, shoving the hat into Seungcheol’s hands before adding, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m glad I did because I finally got to meet your little neighbor friend!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mom!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol protested with a groan, but the woman was already turning back to Jihoon, who smiled politely for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you try a cookie yet?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” he nodded, “they’re delicious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the right answer, of course, and Mrs. Choi clapped her hands together with a delighted giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! You’re too kind. Tell me dear, do you have any holiday plans yet? I know you’re new to the area, I’ve been bugging Cheollie to invite you and your son over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nudged her son beside her and he nudged her right back with a whine that sounded just like a certain whiny four year old from earlier, and Jihoon couldn’t contain his little giggle this time before he answered simply, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We'll discuss it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tilted his chin in the direction of the kitchen with a curious expression - an invitation to come in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were just about to have hot cocoa…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the woman just batted a hand, stepping back out into the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you two to it, grandma’s had a full day of sweets and kiddos already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she clasped Jihoon’s hand with another beaming smile, and he held very still for her like he knew resisting would only make it worse as she exclaimed, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it was lovely to meet you, Jihoon! Do think about visiting for Christmas, we’d love to have you. Either way I have a holiday pie with your name on it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She detached herself from the younger man just as Seungcheol approached to intervene, instead capturing her son to give him a kiss on the cheek before turning with a wave and a laugh to head down the hall. Seungcheol quickly closed the door and sighed, turning back to Jihoon with a sheepish expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry she hassled you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon batted a hand, turning to lead the way back to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem, I know Jeonghan and Joshua have hassled you plenty of times.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused when he reached his spot at the counter, reaching out to take the other half of the cookie he’d been nibbling at and eyeing the way his thumb sunk into the soft middle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, she was nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He popped the rest of the cookie in his mouth with a shrug, adding, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see where you get it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being nice, that is. And maybe a little bit crazy - but in an endearing kind of way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol exclaimed with a laugh, but Jihoon just shrugged again, not about to elaborate. Eventually the older man sighed and returned to pouring out hot cocoa for everyone, working thoughtfully for a moment before piping up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So - obviously I hadn’t planned to sick my mom on you, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> hoping to ask… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do</span>
  </em>
  <span> you have any plans for the holidays?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned back to Jihoon with a sweet smile, setting a mug of cocoa down in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you and Seungkwan are welcome to spend it with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon peeked at the kind look his friend was giving him before reaching out to snag the mug of cocoa and bring it to his lips to blow on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the offer, Seungcheol, but I think we’ll have to pass this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched from behind his mug as the older man visibly deflated in disappointment, as Jihoon had suspected he would.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He set down his mug again, explaining honestly, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just that, I’m trying to help the new apartment feel more like home for Seungkwan, so I think it’s important that we hold Christmas there this year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol pursed his lips with a nod, recovering instantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That makes sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon nodded along, peeking across at the man again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But um… If you aren’t busy later on, like if you finish up early with your parents or whatever… You and the boys are welcome to stop by…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol looked genuinely surprised by the offer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon blinked back at him, a little surprised by his response, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well - yeah, I think it’d be nice, I mean, I’m not planning anything special, but we’ll decorate, and Jeonghan and Joshua and the kids will come over of course, and we can do presents and like… sing songs…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trailed off as he tried to explain, suddenly feeling self conscious about his holiday plans, the feeling only worsening as Seungcheol exclaimed, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>sing songs</span>
  </em>
  <span> together? Like, just gather together and sing Christmas songs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon frowned, practically wincing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was his favorite part, actually. Was that weird? But Seungcheol just clutched at his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihoon that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I mean I thought</span>
  <em>
    <span> I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the wholesome one for baking Christmas cookies with grandma…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon shoved his friend with a pout, but Seungcheol only laughed at the response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, singing songs on Christmas is normal…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe if you’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man exclaimed, earning himself another shove though Jihoon couldn’t help but laugh. The pair dissolved into a combination of giggling and wrestling until suddenly three bright eyed boys descended upon the kitchen, eyeing the many cookies around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, are you eating all the cookies in here??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan demanded sternly, flanked by his friends who nodded along with crossed arms. Jihoon caught his breath from laughing to pat at his son’s head, shaking his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, I was just guarding them from Mr. Choi for you. Are you three ready to have some?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio lit up at the promise of baked goods, then cheered as Seungcheol added, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I made hot cocoa, too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was several minutes of semi-controlled chaos as Seungcheol and Jihoon worked together to get all three boys settled at the coffee table in the living room with a mug of cocoa and a little plate of cookies, the older nodding his approval at the sight before turning to his shelves of DVDs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we pop in a movie to watch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ratatouille!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan cheered with one little fist in the air before returning his attention to the cookie clutched in his other hand. Seungcheol poked around for a minute before pulling the title off the shelf and holding it up for Jihoon with a tilt of his head, requesting his opinion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon shrugged and nodded, padding over to take a seat on the couch as he commented, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, that’s the one I did the music for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol popped the DVD in the player and joined his friend on the couch, blinking over at him as he switched on the television. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon had his eyes on the DVD menu rather than Seungcheol as he said casually, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I worked on the soundtrack for this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol stared over at the man a moment before turning his attention back to the television, navigating through the menu to start the movie. He sat stiffly through the opening previews and monologue before climbing to his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihoon, will you join me in the kitchen for a minute?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man blinked up at him, but stood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He followed Seungcheol into the kitchen, who seemed to steel himself a moment before turning back to the younger man with his arms crossed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, can you repeat what you just said back there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I worked on the soundtrack for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ratatouille?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon nibbled at his bottom lip, and Seungcheol eyed the action with narrow eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But how could that be possible unless you work at Pixar?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> work at Pixar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon looked sheepish now, peeking over at his friend with a faux innocent smile and shifting on his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Didn’t I mention?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you did not </span>
  <em>
    <span>mention!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol exclaimed before Jihoon shushed him, the pair both checking in the direction of the boys to make sure they weren’t disturbed before Seungcheol hissed again, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you failed to mention that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jihoon!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon sighed, lips set in a pout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, it’s not a big deal, I’m just on a contract like I said…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said that you ‘write background music for animations,’ you didn’t mention that the animations were for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pixar!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is unbelievable. This is a joke. You didn’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>write the damn soundtrack</span>
  </em>
  <span> for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ratatouille.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t, I just worked on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>team</span>
  </em>
  <span> who did…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon emphasized, but it fell apart as he continued, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>lead</span>
  </em>
  <span> the team who did… So my name is in the credits…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihoon, are you crazy? Why would you not mention that you work at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pixar?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol stared over at him, eyes practically bugging out of his head, and Jihoon pouted again. Wasn’t it obvious that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this reaction </span>
  </em>
  <span>was exactly why he wasn’t quick to tell people?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kinda thought you knew. Didn’t you ever Google me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I Google you if I already know you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon fixed the man with an unimpressed look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, Seungcheol, maybe you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> old.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ll Google you right now, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man responded bitterly, whipping out his phone. Jihoon sighed, knowing better than to argue at this point and taking his mug to go lean in the doorway of the living room, eyes flickering between the movie and the kids munching away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew his cue to return to the kitchen when he heard Seungcheol exclaim, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were nominated for an </span>
  <em>
    <span>Academy Award?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon padded back in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah, the whole sound team was for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ratatouille.</span>
  </em>
  <span> We didn’t win, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sunk down into a bar stool with a huff, suddenly looking exhausted, or possibly literally mind blown. Jihoon frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I only actually ever worked on two feature length films for Pixar - there’s a lot of other things they need music for, like commercials and shorts and tv shows and stuff… it really is mostly boring stuff like that, which is why I don’t go around showing off to people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man shook his head, running a hand through his hair a handful of times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay I get it, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>geez,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jihoon… It would probably be less weird if you didn’t just randomly mention that you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>in the credits</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the movie we’re throwing on...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon giggled, acknowledging that hadn’t been the smoothest way of doing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m sorry…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol relaxed a little at his friend’s laugh, pursing his lips over at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay so what other movie did you do the music for? Or should I just check your Wikipedia.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon rolled his eyes with a sigh, but still smiled as he answered, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The two movies I worked on were </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ratatouille</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Up.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol’s jaw dropped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Up?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The music for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Up</span>
  </em>
  <span>…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon cringed as he watched the realization dawn on the man before Seungcheol lunged forward to grip him on the shoulders and exclaim, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> responsible for the saddest fucking movie opening - Jihoon I </span>
  <em>
    <span>sobbed!</span>
  </em>
  <span> What kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>demon</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon laughed breathlessly and wiggled in Seungcheol’s grip as he shook him around and ranted about That Scene from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, putting up his arms as a sign of truce. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, in my defense, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the song itself</span>
  </em>
  <span> is not sad! I can’t control what they animate over it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol blinked at Jihoon and the pair both cracked up, wrestling turning into playful nudging and then bracing hands on knees to catch their breath from the absurdity of it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Jihoon worked at Pixar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol still could hardly believe it even as he was scrolling through the man’s wiki later that night. That time he’d babysat for Jihoon while his dad went to a work function dressed like James Bond suddenly made a little more sense now - or a lot less sense, since Seungcheol never could’ve guessed that Jihoon was off rubbing elbows with fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mike Wyzowzki.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon was just full of surprises, it seemed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol was feeling a little winded by it all - like he’d just scaled over a brick wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Lee?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon almost missed the tiny voice over the din of the rhythm track he was working on, hitting pause and sitting up at his desk to listen a moment before swiveling around in his chair to see Hansol perched in the doorway of his office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, kiddo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon reached out a hand to beckon the boy over with a smile and Hansol took his time padding over, eyes dragging over the various instruments and equipment scattered about the room before he planted himself in front of the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I play?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He asked, peeking up at Jihoon with round, brown eyes before nodding at the keyboard to his left as an elaboration. Jihoon gestured to the electronic keyboard with a nod and a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go right ahead - and thank you for asking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hansol simply nodded, distracted as he stepped up to the instrument, dragging little fingers over the plastic keys before beginning to pluck curiously at a few. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon peered at the doorway, listening for his son a moment before turning his attention back to the boy before him. This happened every once in a while, inevitably: the boys spent so much time together they would need to break apart for a little breather from each other, sometimes. And Hansol liked any opportunity to come play in the studio when he was visiting the Lee household.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon watched with fascination as Hansol found the keys that made up </span>
  <em>
    <span>Merry Had A Little Lamb,</span>
  </em>
  <span> giving it a few tries before he could sound it out slowly by himself. He trailed his fingers up, up and up until he found another set of black keys that looked exactly the same. Curious, he tapped out </span>
  <em>
    <span>Merry</span>
  </em>
  <span> again, this time in a higher octave, and furrowed his brow in thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brilliant, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jihoon would’ve breathed if he wasn’t worried about interrupting the exploration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hansol’s having a bad day today.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan had informed him in his best stage whisper when Jihoon had picked the boys up from school that day, causing the man to blink at his son as he hooked him into his car seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh? Why’s that?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Seungkwan only shrugged vaguely, apparently too good a friend to gossip about Hansol when he was sitting only a few feet away in the car, which actually impressed Jihoon just a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How you doin’, Hansollie?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon had inquired once he was on the road, peeking back at the boy in the rearview mirror, noting the way he shrugged in his seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hansol answered without tearing his eyes away from staring out the window at the trees and cars as they whizzed by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember we don’t look out the window too long because it hurts our tummies,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon prompted, as he often needed to, and Hansol pouted before dropping his gaze to his feet instead, kicking until his sneakers lit up, Seungkwan clapping with delight at his side. Jihoon sighed, turning his attention back to the road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, he kinda got why this kid stressed Seungcheol out so much. He did almost feel bad for his own parents too, because he knew he must have been a similar child in many ways. He knew firsthand that being quiet, giving one word answers, staring into space - it didn’t necessarily have to mean anything besides that you have a quiet kid on your hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then again - Seungkwan had labeled it a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad day</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Hansol. What did the bad days of five year olds even entail? Not getting your favorite color crayon at craft time? It was probably something like that, Jihoon reasoned, because he was not Seungcheol, and didn’t need to endlessly worry about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon was lost in thought enough that he didn’t notice the music making had stopped until he blinked and realized Hansol’s big, brown eyes were trained on him instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is pink your favorite color?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy asked suddenly, and Jihoon blinked again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hansol lifted a little finger to point at Jihoon’s chest, and he pursed his lips down at it until he realized that he was, indeed, wearing a light pink sweater. Though he couldn’t remember if he’d actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>purchased</span>
  </em>
  <span> it in that color, or if it was originally white and an unfortunate laundry victim of the stupid red </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cars</span>
  </em>
  <span> shirt the office had given him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I do like pink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon answered truthfully. Hansol turned back to the keyboard as he considered the answer, eyes trained on his fingers ghosting over the keys rather than Jihoon as he questioned, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But aren’t you a boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon confirmed with a nod, then added, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But colors are for everyone, boys can definitely like pink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hansol shifted on his feet, half-nodding as if he was only half sure. Jihoon frowned, and decided to lead the conversation back to safe ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> favorite color, Hansollie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy perked up minutely, apparently relieved to be asked something he knew the answer to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I like pink a lot, but my favorite color is </span>
  <em>
    <span>rainbow.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pointed to the tie dye t-shirt he was wearing and flashed a proud grin, and Jihoon chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s really smart because that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> the colors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, right??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hansol exclaimed in agreement, clearly having made this argument before. He was bright eyed again, bouncing on the balls of his feet and peering around the room curiously before pointing over Jihoon’s shoulder at the computer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna see?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon pulled Hansol up on his knee so they both could swivel in the chair to face the computer, using one hand to hold him secure and the other to click around on the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So basically, there are </span>
  <em>
    <span>layers</span>
  </em>
  <span> that make up music. Like with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Merry Had A Little Lamb,</span>
  </em>
  <span> we played the piano and that was one layer, and then we sang the words and that was another layer, and then I use the computer to put the layers together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hansol nodded along curiously, eyes dragging over the music program on the screen like he was really trying to absorb what he was looking at. Not about to shut down his thirst for knowledge, Jihoon clicked on one of the tracks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So here’s one layer I made.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let ten seconds of the rhythmic drums play, smiling at the unimpressed face Hansol made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kind of boring on its own, right? But when I add it to the other layers, they all sound good together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He highlighted the rest of the melody, adding in the bass, strings and piano along with the drums and letting a few seconds of it play for Hansol, who bounced along, much more satisfied with the sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, I’ll play it again without the new layer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did so, then clicked back to the beginning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...And this is it again </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> the new layer. Can you hear the difference?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hansol furrowed his little eyebrows together, listening intently before lighting up to nod up at Jihoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hear it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon smiled down at him, satisfied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s better with the new layer, right? It’s like the missing puzzle piece.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s like the rainbow!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hansol agreed, pointing to the layered tracks on the screen, and Jihoon actually got butterflies at the comment, following the boy’s finger to eye his software program. He’d never really noticed that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> assign each track a color; layered over each other as they were now, it looked… just like a rainbow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He breathed, unable to help but beam down at the boy, feeling thrilled in the way that he did when he was fortunate enough to be watching in real time as Seungkwan figured out how to do something new. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so good at making music, Hansol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna build a snowman?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon rolled his eyes at the goofy grin he was met with as he pulled open his door, mocking like he was going to close it again before Seungcheol caught it and slipped through with an equally goofy laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re never going to let this go, are you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger man sighed, though he smiled lopsidedly at the pout Seungcheol fixed him with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, can’t I get it out of my system? Don’t tell me Jeonghan and Joshua </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> make Disney/Pixar jokes at you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon dragged a hand through his hair as he led his friend through the living room, only somewhat successful as the man kept pausing to admire some of the newly added holiday decorations to the space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were little santas and reindeer and nutcracker figurines littered across the coffee table and tv stand, and a pair of stockings hung on the wall that Seungcheol noted were a matching red, green and white with an </span>
  <em>
    <span>S</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>J </span>
  </em>
  <span>stitched on the front. Leave it to Jihoon to have his holiday decorations </span>
  <em>
    <span>just so</span>
  </em>
  <span> - if Seungcheol remembered correctly, Chan and Hansol had </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spiderman</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spongebob</span>
  </em>
  <span> stockings, respectively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The main attraction in the room, of course, was the Christmas tree in the far corner of the room, standing tall and coated in a fairly even layer of glittery, sparkly mess - sort of like a five year old had decorated it. It was lit up with rainbow string lights and they cast the room in a warm glow that was unmistakably festive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really, they’re pretty much over it at this point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The remark pulled Seungcheol out of his admiration and he scoffed, lifting his eyes from the round, green </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mike Wyzowski</span>
  </em>
  <span> ornament he was admiring on the tree to glitter over at Jihoon instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then clearly</span>
  <em>
    <span> I</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to be the funny friend for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>goofy</span>
  </em>
  <span> friend...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon corrected with an eyeroll that couldn’t hide his amused expression, padding over to join the man by his yes</span>
  <em>
    <span> mostly</span>
  </em>
  <span> Disney/Pixar themed Christmas tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The friend that makes you laugh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol corrected with a toothy grin, and Jihoon couldn’t help but giggle, though he quickly covered his mouth with his hand and glanced in the direction of the hallway down which his son was sleeping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned back in time to meet Seungcheol’s guilty smile, the man’s eyes glittering like he was working hard not to make a sound, and they both ended up dissolving into hushed giggles again when they met eyes, Jihoon shoving at his friend’s side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you here for any other reason </span>
  <em>
    <span>besides</span>
  </em>
  <span> to wake up my son?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon hissed, but Seungcheol just shrugged, still grinning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I just wanted to smuggle some more Christmas cookies over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled a stuffed ziplock bag of cookies out of his hoodie pocket and held it up as proof, and Jihoon rolled his eyes. He should’ve seen that coming when his neighbor had texted him to ask if he could come drop something off real quick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really driving me crazy, Jihoon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger man blinked, flustered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Huh?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned back to Seungcheol who shrugged with a chuckle, admiring the decorations again and not noticing the red tips of his friend’s ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re always one step ahead of me! I still gotta get my tree up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon breathed out with a nod, not sure what else he had been expecting out of that comment. Then he snapped a finger as his memory was jogged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That reminds me - do you have a step ladder I can borrow? I haven’t been able to get the star on top yet…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this star here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol plucked up the silvery metal star perched on the coffee table and looked it over with a fond smile, then stepped up close to his friend by the tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, I got it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said, bracing one flat palm at the small of Jihoon’s back to steady himself and reach the other up, straining a moment before carefully setting the star atop the tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon gulped and found himself holding very still, pressed between Seungcheol and the tree and blinking up at the star as it was placed, then up at his friend as the man stepped back to flash him a grin and a thumbs up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon cleared his throat to steady himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got a friend in me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man could barely get it out before dissolving into giggles, only laughing more as Jihoon shoved him forcefully, then sprung forward to slap a hand over his mouth. The pair giggle-wrestled their way into the kitchen where it was a little more soundproof, then broke apart to catch their breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol found his opportunity to set down his bag of cookies on the counter, beside the half empty bag the Lee family was still working on. Jihoon rubbed at his belly at the sight of it, then turned to pull open his fridge, asking as he peered in, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You hungry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I ate dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol shrugged, but Jihoon threw a look over his shoulder at the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that what I asked??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol giggled defensively, a little bewildered by the aggressive response, and Jihoon rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never heard of a midnight snack?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled out a few containers of food and grabbed two bowls from the cupboard, deciding for his friend that he was going to eat with him since the man didn’t seem ready to make up his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol dimpled at the sight of Jihoon puttering around his kitchen like that, then hastily dropped his gaze to his watch instead. So he wanted him to stay, huh? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let me go check on the boys and we can eat when I get back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon was just setting out some rice and meat when Seungcheol returned, and they leaned against the kitchen counter as they ate together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About Hansol,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon started once he’d scarfed down a few bites, picking with his chopsticks at his rice rather than peer across at Seungcheol as he asked,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he seem off at all with you today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man pursed his lips, considering the question before shrugging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, a little quiet maybe. Did something come up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon shrugged too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno either, Seungkwan just told me he had a bad day today. But he didn’t elaborate on why.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sighed, looking a little exasperated and a lot worried, as he tended to look when fretting over his sons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad day,</span>
  </em>
  <span> what does that even mean for a five year old? He didn’t get the good scissors at craft time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon chuckled at the comment, not surprised but maybe a little relieved they were on the same page when it came to not knowing what a child crisis looked like. He popped a few more bites in his mouth before continuing, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your guess is as good as mine. But when we were hanging out after school today, he did get to asking me about colors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the curious look Seungcheol shot him, Jihoon gestured to his front, and the pink sweater he still donned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was curious if it was okay for me to like pink, since I’m a boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol groaned and rolled his eyes in an exaggerated enough way that it made Jihoon giggle, waving a hand to try and quell the pressure headache he could practically see forming between the older man’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I told him it’s not an issue and colors are for everyone, of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well thanks for that at least…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, looking fairly exhausted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, the shit these kids pick up in school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, and Jihoon nodded along with pursed lips, sympathetic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. But he was just asking questions, I don’t think you have to worry too much about it yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded and pounded down the last few bites of his rice as if trying to force himself past the wave of worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll check in with him about it. Geez, you know, that kid…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon rolled his eyes slightly with a grin, finishing his food off too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I know, he’s gonna give you an ulcer. Really, he reminds me a lot of myself at that age.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol pouted over at him, eyes round and lips puckered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t like that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon smiled lopsidedly, reaching out to nudge his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh, lemme guess, you were a little flirt. I bet all the aunties loved you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol dropped his jaw, trying to look offended but also looking a little surprised as he smacked Jihoon on the arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you know!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon cracked up, shoving the man away again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re still like that now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol tried to pout but got giggly at the comment and Jihoon quickly turned away to clean up their dishes, clearly pretending not to notice the reaction, which only made Seungcheol giggle more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol had accepted long ago that once he spent enough time with someone, it was inevitable that they would eventually accuse him of being a flirt. So aunties loved him! It wasn’t a crime. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it definitely didn’t feel like a crime to be coming from Jihoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>its my fantasy world and i can make jihoon work at pixar and write beloved family film soundtracks if i want to ✌️ (ngl this was my main motivator for writing this fic, it only took 25K+ to get here 🤐 ) anyways pls live tweet your reactions and ill be back in december with ✨🎄A Lee Family Christmas🎄✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>its still christmas in my timezone 😇</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol wished every day could be Christmas in the Choi household. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course he tries to bring that cheerful, family-centric energy to their day to day lives, but nothing could ever quite recreate the magical buzz just beneath the surface of every moment on Christmas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure there were the usual stressors that turned Christmas Eve into a long, late night filled with whisper-cursing and spiked eggnog as Seungcheol scrambled to finish up the wrapping of presents and baking of treats and all the other little things that went into actually making the magic happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was all worth it the next morning when his little family got to wake up to Christmas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's all worth it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seungcheol reminded himself as he was startled awake by Chan jumping up and down on the bed declaring </span>
  <em>
    <span>Santa came! Santa came! </span>
  </em>
  <span>and tousling him around on the mattress in a way his eggnog-induced headache really didn't appreciate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Seungcheol really appreciated about Christmas was that he could make it whatever he (and the boys) wanted it to be. It started when they wanted and ended when they wanted and the traditions that made it up were theirs to decide and change as needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christmas this year was a red tinsel tree wrapped in silvery white garland, because the boys had spotted it in the store and lost their mind at the idea that their tree could match Spiderman AND Hello Kitty (and once Seungcheol got the thing set up in their living room, even he had to admit it looked more badass than your average tree). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Christmas cookies for breakfast and listening to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jingle Bell Rock</span>
  </em>
  <span> on repeat while they opened presents because it was all three boys' favorite so why not just play it again? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was anything and everything rainbow for Hansol: clothes and blankets and toys and teddy bears and stickers and sneakers and games. It was a new little gym bag for Chan embroidered with his name in blue, because he was starting dance classes next month - at his request, since he was a big kid now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the three of them wearing matching pajamas to grandma and grandpa's house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But can we wear our jammies outside?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan questioned as they lugged their presents and goodies for their grandparents down to the garage together, his little eyebrows furrowed in a serious expression that Seungcheol had to resist giggling at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can do whatever we want on Christmas, Channie!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol reassured, then quickly nudged Hansol towards the car as they stepped off the elevator before the boy started heading in the wrong direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You boys are early!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother had declared as she welcomed them into her home, catching each of the three in a hug and a kiss as she took bags and coats and plates wrapped in tinfoil from them. Not that there was any set time they were supposed to come - just that the Choi family Christmas had kicked off earlier this year than it had in years past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was true, and Seungcheol pointedly ignored the little glimmer of knowledge that twinkled in his mother's eye when he explained to her why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christmas this year meant visiting Jihoon, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Seungcheol sunk down in his father's armchair by the fireplace to watch the boys play on the rug with their new toys, feeling warm and full from the spectacular spread of food his mother had just served them, he let his eyes droop and his mind wander to that little apartment across town and wonder what Christmas was for the Lee family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was Jihoon up late making Christmas too? Was he curled up on his couch now, sleepsoft and smiling as he watches his son carefully unwrap the presents piled for him on the rug, eyelids heavy and skin glowing in the colorful wave of light the tree casts? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe his slender, delicate fingers were wrapped around a warm mug of coffee and his feet were tucked beneath him where he was perched, and maybe he was draped in a sweater that let collarbones peek out and hid away the heels of his palms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he was playing soft Christmas music and humming along with his honey voice, pale, pink lips moving along with the words but not bothering to form them, contented enough by the festive mood the tunes provide for his tiny family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol’s phone vibrated in his pocket and when he pulled it out, he was met with an image of the strange little white figure he was coming to know quite well, dressed in a red sweater and santa hat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J: Merry Christmas! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J: did Santa come for Channie and Sollie??  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J: and you of course :p</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol smiled to himself, then lifted his gaze to meet eyes with his dad who had just come over to sit on the couch across from him, declaring, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna head out soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jihoon pulled open his door, only a split second passed between him and Seungcheol before they both cracked up laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god! I should’ve known!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon pointed at the Choi family’s matching pajama set before clutching his arms around his middle and doubling over in laughter. Seungkwan bounced over to investigate the commotion and immediately lit up at the sight of the trio in his doorway, throwing his arms up in the air joyfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we all match!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason Seungcheol felt a little embarrassed, but he couldn’t help but giggle at the absurdity of the situation - especially since Jihoon’s laugh was so contagious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, they’d both found the same red and green plaid pajama sets at the mall and fallen victim to the Facebook-worthy - or, well, Jihoon was probably on Instagram? - allure of having the family all match on Christmas morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hansol and Chan stepped into the apartment and joined Seungkwan in comparing their little getups and giggling, and Seungcheol rubbed sheepishly at the back of his neck as he stepped in too, watching Jihoon begin to catch his breath and recover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I guess great minds think alike…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Jihoon just waved a hand, running the other through his hair with a huff and one last little giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, this is perfect, I mean sure Seungkwan and I matched, but the idea is to have a whole big </span>
  <em>
    <span>set,</span>
  </em>
  <span> right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tips of Seungcheol’s ears grew warm, and he felt betrayed. He knew Christmas at Jihoon’s was going to be like this, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>god,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he couldn’t even make it through the door without starting to blush? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol took a deep breath through his nose, swore he would find himself a stiff drink as soon as he could, and grinned for Jihoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to take a group photo together at some point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger man nodded enthusiastically, but was cut off before he could answer by a sarcastic voice from behind: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for giving us the memo on the matching pjs thing, Jihoon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon just rolled his eyes and turned on his heel to lead Seungcheol into the living room, where Jeonghan and Joshua were perched together on the couch and smiling sweetly as if they had said nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stood to greet Seungcheol as the pair approached, and there was a moment of chaos as the parents all called their kids over to be introduced to each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Hansol and Chan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol planted a flat palm on the top of each boy’s head as he introduced them, and they each waved politely as their names were called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And boys, these are-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol hesitated as he gestured to Joshua and Jeonghan, looking to them with raised eyebrows as he wasn’t sure how they wanted to be called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Mr. Hong, and this is Mr. Yoon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua jumped in to explain without missing a beat, leaning down to shake each boy’s hand in greeting as Jeonghan commented over the top of him to Seungcheol, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We kept our last names when we married.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded his understanding with a smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bingo.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This had gone exactly as he had hoped it would: now he could stalk the pair on Facebook later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Hansol and Chan! These are our kids - do you two want to-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua straightened to look over the pair, anticipating they would be taking over their own introductions, and sure enough, Seokmin stepped forward to interrupt with a bright smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi I’m Seokmin, I’m six years old and I love pepperoni pizza!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gestured to the light blue pj set he was wearing, which indeed were patterned with little colorful pizzas and sodas, and beamed. Hansol giggled from behind a hand as he looked over the outfit and commented, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s silly…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin seemed to like that he’d made someone laugh, as he giggled along with Hansol and moved closer to give him a better look at the pizzas on his clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And this is -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua jumped in, trying to move things along, but his remaining kid waved their arms in his face with a dramatic pout, exclaiming, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I wanna do it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then they jumped into the middle of the conversational circle and struck a pose, knees bent and arms raised with their hands splayed like little claws. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Soonyoung and I’m a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tiger!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indeed, the kid </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a tiger: at least, they were wearing a bright orange tiger onesie, complete with a hood that had fuzzy ears, and a long tail in the back. As Soonyoung continued to strike poses and growl for their captive audience of Hansol and Chan, Jeonghan and Joshua offered Seungcheol tight, exasperated smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were a tiger for Halloween and pretty much haven’t taken the thing off since.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded with an amused grin, then retracted his hand as Chan jumped forward to exclaim at Soonyoung, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cool,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re a tiger?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung lit up, growling for the younger boy again, who laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow! I wanna be Spiderman!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet, getting it instantly - whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> was - even giggling as Soonyoung’s face fell dramatically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But doesn’t Spiderman </span>
  <em>
    <span>eat</span>
  </em>
  <span> tigers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They turned on their heel to run away from Chan, who cracked up and bounded after them, exclaiming, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No,</span>
  </em>
  <span> silly!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minnie, Sollie, come check out what Santa brought me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Seungkwan beckoned his friends over from where he was crouched by the tree with h</span><span>is</span> <a href="https://www.target.com/p/disney-frozen-2-ultimate-arendelle-castle-playset/-/A-76157368?ref=tgt_adv_XS000000&amp;AFID=google_pla_df&amp;fndsrc=tgtao&amp;DFA=71700000012732838&amp;CPNG=PLA_Toys%2BShopping_Local&amp;adgroup=SC_Toys&amp;LID=700000001170770pgs&amp;LNM=PRODUCT_GROUP&amp;network=g&amp;device=c&amp;location=9060440&amp;targetid=pla-879488754927&amp;ds_rl=1246978&amp;ds_rl=1248099&amp;gclid=CjwKCAiAt9z-BRBCEiwA_bWv-OXjDR2sa-nS_L5te9EWBo6X9JmNT-t3WXbrfRF4OubcKVre8yjMChoCinYQAvD_BwE&amp;gclsrc=aw.ds"><em><span>Deluxe Disney Frozen Ultimate Arendelle Castle Playset</span></em></a><em><span>,</span></em><span> clearly over the lengthy introductions and ready to show off what a good boy he’d been this year. The pair both obediently headed over before their parents could stop them. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, we didn’t introduce Mr. Choi…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua fretted, but Seungcheol waved a hand with an easy shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh we can do that later, let them play. I’m glad they’re getting along already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m not surprised.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon commented as he eyed the trio by the tree with a smile, then turned back to the group and gestured for them to have a seat. Seungcheol and Joshua obliged, but Jeonghan stepped forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m having another Baileys. Seungcheol, do you want one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded gratefully (and probably a little too quickly). Jeonghan started for the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Howabout you, Jihoonie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon pursed his lips, deliberating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Baileys the one that tastes like chocolate milk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan leaned his head back out the doorframe of the kitchen just to offer his friend a sweet and slightly condescending smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well… I’ll have one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon grumbled in response, then hastily turned his attention back to Seungcheol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So did you just come from your parent’s place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup, been holidaying all over town today. And my mom and dad wished you all a Merry Christmas of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded to the bag he’d set down by the door on his way in, adding, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mom also sent over a feast’s worth of food and goodies that I’m going to need all your help in finishing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you didn’t have to bring anything…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon waved a hand like he wanted to protest, but the glitter in his eyes at the promise of food told a different story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I also come bearing gifts!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan exclaimed as he returned from the kitchen, setting down three creamy cocktails and a little plate of Christmas cookies on the coffee table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three Baileys, and some sweets for my sweet designated driver~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cooed as he plopped down on the couch beside his husband, curling up to his side to emphasize the point as Joshua resisted rolling his eyes with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol watched the pair with a little smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhere along the way, he'd decided he liked Jeonghan and Joshua. They were Jihoon's friends, but they were the kinds of people that he could see himself befriending, too. He didn't really mind that they were a little bit evil - especially in his particular direction - because teasing aside, they were parents just like him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that they were all together, Seungcheol finally noted that the pair were actually dressed to match their kids, too. While he clearly hadn't been willing to suffer the indignity of the pizza pants, Jeonghan was wearing the pj shirt featuring pizza and soda that matched Seokmin. Joshua was in a fuzzy, tiger print sweater, skipping the neon orange for a much classier white pattern that still allowed him to match with Soonyoung's unique getup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They really were a good pair, Seungcheol thought to himself. As it turned out, Jihoon really knew how to pick 'em.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol lifted his glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well cheers, you guys, and Merry Christmas! I’m glad we could spend it together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan and Jihoon grabbed their glasses and clinked them with Seungcheol’s over the table, the latter adding with a sweet smile aimed directly at his neighbor, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol leaned back in his seat and drank deeply. When he emerged from the bottom of his glass, he spotted Jeonghan watching him with a knowing smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well before it gets any later, why don’t we do presents?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua suggested, and his husband nodded beside him. Like moths to a flame, Chan and Soonyoung suddenly reappeared with lights in their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can we open the presents now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan inquired eagerly, drawing the attention of the other three by the tree who clapped their hands and cheered,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! Yeah!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon agreed with a smile, then brought a hand around Soonyoung's shoulders to get their attention and gestured to the pile of wrapped gifts beneath the tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Soonyoungie, can you help Seungkwannie pass out the presents?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan had already taken charge to begin picking through the stack but was struggling to interpret the labels, pouting cutely with his eyebrows pulled together like it might help him understand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung wasted no time in bouncing over to help - always eager for an opportunity to show off that they were, in fact, seven years old and capable of all kinds of things the younger kids hadn't yet mastered - and was undeterred from taking the present from Seungkwan to read even as he snapped at them,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That one’s for Minnie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung declared triumphantly after a quick look at the label.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan responded with a huff before stomping away to hand off the gift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol returned to the bags he'd left by the door on his way in and gathered the gifts he'd brought, leaving them under the tree for the kids to sort out. He couldn't help but chuckle at the chaos that was beginning to unfold in the room as everyone was handed a present and began to tear away the paper, exchanging a look somewhere between excitement and exasperation with Jihoon as he returned to his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol clinked his glass against Jihoon's before taking another generous sip of his own, and his neighbor chuckled with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well it's not Christmas unless Jeonghan's trying to get me drunk..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon sighed, taking a careful sip from his glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want me to be your designated driver?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol teased with a grin and a wink. A warmth that had nothing to do with the alcohol began to spread in the pit of Seungcheol's stomach as Jihoon giggled shyly and squirmed a bit in his seat, tugging at a red earlobe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be relying on you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally responded softly, continuing the joke with a little grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol eyed the way Jihoon tucked his chin against his chest as he giggled, thinking, as always, that he was very cute. Suddenly he was compelled to tell him so. What was the harm in that? Friends were allowed to call each other cute, after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But just as Seungcheol opened his mouth to speak, the room exploded in noise and excitement as the kids began unveiling their new toys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, cool!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan and Soonyoung exclaimed nearly simultaneously, holding up their new toys from Jihoon: a Spiderman action figure and oversized tiger plushie, respectively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> you found a Spiderman toy that Channie doesn’t already own...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol chuckled with a shake of his head, half impressed and half still recovering from his cutie-Jihoonie-induced daze. Joshua took a break from exclaiming politely for his own kid's gift to comment from his perch on the couch,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Disney/Pixar employees have access to their own exclusive merch, you know. Or didn’t Jihoonie mention?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol turned back on Jihoon with a frank expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, he didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung was cackling like a maniac at the little X on the back of their tiger plush just below the tail to represent a butthole, shoving it in their brother and then Seungkwan’s face until the latter shoved back with a whine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks so much for that, Jihoonie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan deadpanned as he watched his kid menacing the others, but Jihoon just cackled at the scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, I knew they’d love it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan returned his attention to carefully digging around in the large, glittery gift bag filled with tissue paper from Seungcheol, eyebrows furrowed with determination to find his present until he lifted out a small, rounded plastic </span>
  <a href="https://www.bedbathandbeyond.com/store/product/homedics-reg-soundspa-reg-sound-machine/1013630208?skuId=13630208&amp;enginename=google&amp;mcid=PS_googlepla_nonbrand_beautywellness_local&amp;product_id=13630208&amp;adtype=pla_with_promotion&amp;product_channel=local&amp;adpos=&amp;creative=232742510542&amp;device=c&amp;matchtype=&amp;network=g&amp;utm_campaignid=71700000037211796&amp;utm_adgroupid=58700004142066955&amp;targetid=92700034750406171&amp;gclid=CjwKCAiAlNf-BRB_EiwA2osbxUq8EOiSQugUVRmOElXT-x2xlnGyUxdgVYALnSm1x2GGM0wB3Xy92BoC1WEQAvD_BwE&amp;gclsrc=aw.ds">
    <span>noisemaker</span>
  </a>
  <span>. After some fishing, he discovered some scented lotions, a bag of chocolates, and a familiar little tub of goo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mud!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cheered before Seungcheol could explain it himself, the boy scrambling to his feet and over to his dad to hold up the little tub right in his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, this is special mud that you put on your face!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On your </span>
  <em>
    <span>face?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon repeated incredulously, shooting a little grin at Seungcheol beside him out of the corner of his eye. Seungkwan nodded vigorously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah,</span>
  </em>
  <span> when you go to the spa!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we’ll have to take a trip to the spa later so you can show me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon concluded with a nod and a smile and Seungkwan cheered again before bounding away to show his friends the mysterious and extremely special tub of mud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He seemed to really enjoy himself last time, so I thought I’d get you all the supplies for a trip to the spa in case he’d like to go back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol explained as Jihoon turned to him, rubbing at the back of his neck sheepishly, suddenly a little self conscious looking at the somewhat random pile of things he’d just given a five year old instead of simply a toy for Christmas like a normal person might. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Jihoon beamed, and Seungcheol felt instantly free of any second guessing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a great idea, thanks so much, Seungcheol.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again with the spa day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan grumbled, tired of being left out, before Joshua kicked his husband to cut him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin came bouncing over to Jihoon next, holding up the kid sized chef hat and apron set he'd been given along with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ratatouille</span>
  </em>
  <span>-themed cookbook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, uncle Jihoon!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome kiddo, now you can make your very own pepperoni pizza!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon leaned forward to smile for him, helping the boy put on his chef hat before adding with a nod,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now you just need to find a rat chef to show you how."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin's eyes widened in wonder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, good idea!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scampered off as if to start looking for one right away, and his parents shot Jihoon a completely exasperated look before the younger man turned away with an innocent smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Across the room, he spotted that Hansol was crouched down over his present.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, by the way, um, I hope you won’t be too mad, but...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon spoke to Seungcheol but kept his eyes on Hansol, who was carefully tearing away the paper from his gift, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I sort of broke the cardinal rule of gift giving and got your kid something that makes noise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol only had time to blink at Jihoon’s slightly guilty expression before Hansol gasped, picking up the box he’d finally uncovered and turning it in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <a href="https://store.moma.org/tech/music-tech/roll-up-piano/200582-200582.html?flow_enabled=false&amp;gclid=Cj0KCQiAk53-BRD0ARIsAJuNhpuC5a5b3f4LrgnjmkMMnX4g3QOI4J_0ZsnxsDJ9Aj3O7S62i8ytruoaAuF1EALw_wcB#utm_source=google&amp;utm_medium=surfaces&amp;utm_campaign=shopping-feed&amp;utm_content=free-google-shopping-clicks">
    <span>a musical keyboard</span>
  </a>
  <span>: 49 flat, silicone keys that the box advertised as running on batteries and being able to roll up for space-saving. It was designed for children and only featured a few simple buttons along with the keys, but was capable of recording and playing back sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And - it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>rainbow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s so cool, Hansol!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan appeared beside his friend to exclaim, and it seemed to finally shake the boy from simply staring down at the box, lifting his gaze to nod over at his friend instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come show us what you got, Sollie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol prompted with a beckoning hand to his son, who climbed to his feet and carried the box over like it was possibly the most important thing he had ever held in his little hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a piano! A rainbow one!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hansol explained when he reached his dad, holding up the box for the man to see the picture on the front and blinking round, brown eyes up at him over the top of it. Seungcheol looked it over, feeling about as shocked as his son was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon had mentioned a few times that Hansol seemed interested in music and liked to come play around in his studio, and Seungcheol tried to encourage that however he could when he had the chance, but getting him an instrument had not crossed his mind between the cost and the amount of space something like a piano could take up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he was so, so glad that Jihoon was always a hundred steps ahead of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s amazing, Sollie! Now what do you say to Mr. Lee?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hansol lowered the box in his arms to turn to Jihoon, dropping his chin to his chest and peeking up at the man through his eyelashes, suddenly shy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Mr. Lee…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He offered barely above a whisper, and Jihoon leaned down and smiled sweetly for Hansol, patting lightly at his soft curls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re quite welcome. Now you can make music all on your own!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hansol nodded along, still a little bashful, before turning to hold up the box to his dad again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I open it now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes sparkled at the idea, but Seungcheol patted his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a little bit, kiddo.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hansol agreed easily, then bounced back over to an attentive Seungkwan by the tree, the two of them kneeling down together over the box to look it over together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s it, Jihoon’s recruited another kid into his child army of music makers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan scoffed with a laugh from where he was seated and this time Joshua agreed with him, nodding along as he added,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say goodbye to your son, Seungcheol, his heart belongs to the music now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like that! I’m just trying to encourage a little art appreciation, I don’t know why I’m being criticized for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crossed his arms in front of him with a little huff, suddenly looking a lot like his son, and it clearly was taking a lot out of the pair on the couch not to break when there still was more teasing to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Sesame Street.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s getting a little preachy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua and Jeonghan rolled their eyes though the corners of their lips twitched, and Jihoon rolled his eyes too, sighing in exasperation. Seungcheol almost felt a little bad for the guy - but he was just so cute when he got all worked up like that. He was hoping to one day master the art of it like Joshua and Jeonghan had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally Jihoon huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we just finish up with the gifts already? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I,</span>
  </em>
  <span> for one, have a Christmas sing along to get to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go right ahead, Jihoonie! Our gift to you is the one on the shelf."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan smiled sweetly and nodded to a wrapped gift tucked on the top shelf of the bookcase near the television, out of reach from the children. Jihoon took one look at the package before shooting a dark look back at the pair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah right, I know better than to open that right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's that supposed to mean!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan pouted, and Joshua added innocently,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We think it's the perfect thing for you~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More lingerie?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol guessed with a quirked brow between the three. Jihoon began to sputter and turn red, but Joshua and Jeonghan seemed strangely pleased that Seungcheol had remembered their tradition of tormenting their friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh lingerie is just for birthdays, obviously for Christmas we needed to get something </span>
  <em>
    <span>bigger."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan waved a dismissive hand in response. Joshua tilted his head at Jihoon and smiled oh so innocently as he added,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You like </span>
  <em>
    <span>bigger</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right, Jihoon? Hopefully this gift is </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span> enough for you. Of course if it's not the right size we can always return it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon was absolutely melting in his seat, sinking deeper and deeper and hiding his bright red face behind his hands with a miserable whine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol cracked up at the sight, starting to get an idea of what was in the box though he adamantly downed the last of his drink rather than think about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> for even a moment more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm getting a drink!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon finally squeaked before scrambling away to hide in the kitchen, the three in the living room taking the opportunity to laugh together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh god, he's so cute."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan finally cooed as he recovered from his giggle-fit, and Seungcheol nodded and agreed with a chuckle,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair met eyes a moment before they were distracted by the return of Jihoon, who took his time and checked in on the kids playing together by the tree before plopping back down in his chair with a poised expression, apparently recovered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome back!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua smiled for his friend, who smiled right back, only slightly more tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks. Why don't you two open your gift from Seungcheol."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing it was time to have mercy on their poor tortured host, the pair on the couch obediently turned their attention to the gift bag they'd been given by Seungcheol, who grinned sheepishly. It was nothing special, but at least he'd known better than to show up empty-handed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm polite. I'm reliable. Are you seeing this, Yoon Jeonghan? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nibbled on the bottom of his lip as he watched the pair work together to fish out a set of fuzzy, aloe infused socks, and a bottle of white wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay I know it’s kind of basic but I figured at least one of you would like wine, and who doesn’t like fuzzy socks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He offered by way of explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why, because we’re gay we like wine and socks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan pouted antagonistically, but Seungcheol just pursed his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well... yeah, honestly. Always worked on me, anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, pinot grigio. I bet you think we listen to Lady Gaga, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua commented as he read over the label on the bottle in his hands. Seungcheol tilted his head curiously at the pair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan threw up his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever! Obviously we love these, just shut up already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trailed off to a grumble as he snatched up the gifts and shoved them back in their bag to be set aside for now, not about to easily admit that Seungcheol had done well by them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the same, the man smiled triumphantly. Then he dropped his gaze to the small gift in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m opening mine, now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol tore away the paper in one swift motion to reveal a special edition of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Up</span>
  </em>
  <span> on DVD. When he looked up again to offer the gracious pair an exasperated smile, he was met by a smirk from Jeonghan, who was back on top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We heard you’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span> fan,” he drawled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jihoon tells us everything,</span>
  </em>
  <span> his tone conveyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Message received,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seungcheol thought as he nodded with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow this is great, I actually hadn’t bought it on DVD yet since I still haven’t recovered from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sobfest </span>
  </em>
  <span>the first time around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan batted a hand and chuckled, warm once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the club, we’re glad you’ve finally been informed of what a </span>
  <em>
    <span>menace to society </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jihoon is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon exclaimed as Joshua leaned forward to add,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He brought us to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Up</span>
  </em>
  <span> premiere, we had the special privilege of being among the first people on earth to </span>
  <em>
    <span>cry their eyes out</span>
  </em>
  <span> over the first five minutes of that god forsaken movie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon huffed, actually moving to stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, why don’t I just leave you three to it and I’ll go sing a round of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rudolf </span>
  </em>
  <span>with the kids who are </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually nice to me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, not so fast, mister."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan snatched the host by the wrist to keep him seated before directing to Seungcheol,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you open his gift before he starts breaking out in hives or something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol raised his eyebrows at the way Jihoon jumped at the suggestion, suddenly looking anxious. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span> - his friend was a nervous gift-giver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No please, you can just do it later, it's absolutely nothing special, I mean, I just saw it in the store and thought of you, but you probably already have something like it…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon fell into a frantic stream of excuses and explanations as he watched Seungcheol take up the simply wrapped gift and tear away the paper, finally revealing the small, red and white box inside. It was a Hello Kitty desk calendar for the upcoming year, featuring a cute new picture every day along with simple words of encouragement and affirmation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have anything like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol confirmed with one firm shake of his head, looking over the box art and beginning to break into a wide grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he definitely didn’t have anything that came close to </span>
  <em>
    <span>a gift from Jihoon</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Had the man </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> been thinking about him? Picturing Seungcheol at work, wondering what kinds of things he had on his desk? Picking out things he had talked about liking? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All at once by being handed a Hello Kitty desk calendar, Seungcheol was realizing that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>took up space in the mind of Lee Jihoon</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the concept was blowing his mind a little bit. It probably meant something that it gave him butterflies, but those would have to be examined later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jihoon! I love it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol took one look at the surprised and slightly pleased expression on Jihoon’s face at his response, and laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riding high from his gift landing well, Jihoon held up the present from Seungcheol with a grin. It was the older man’s turn to try and defend himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, well, this is just something I saw at the mall, it's nothing major…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started, watching with an increased heartbeat as Jihoon carefully picked through the gift bag to pull out a medium sized plushie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was, of all things, the strange little character that Jihoon was always texting him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol couldn’t believe it when he’d spotted the thing in some novelty store in the mall. As it turned out the guy was quite the character, and had a name and a series of merchandise and everything. Seungcheol didn’t pretend to understand even slightly, but the thing was undeniably cute and actually was beginning to remind him of Jihoon a bit, in a weird way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon gasped as soon as he saw it, eyebrows shooting up like he was shocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god! It’s ompangi!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pang.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jihoon was smiling just like the little blob creature with its big round cheeks and wide grin. Seungcheol’s heart was still racing, but it wasn’t from nerves anymore. Jihoon sure had a way of making those disappear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A stuffed animal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan openly scoffed, lifting an eyebrow at the odd shaped creature before Jihoon turned on him, bouncing in his seat with excitement and holding up the item for the pair on the couch to see better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ompangi, it’s the emoji guy! I didn’t know he had a plushie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned back on Seungcheol before Joshua and Jeonghan had a chance to start making fun of him, still beaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is so cool! Where did you even find such a thing??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up from his chest, overjoyed by Jihoon’s reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I spotted it at the mall, I know it’s totally random but there was other merch too, I can show you sometime…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You definitely should!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon agreed with an eager nod, then turned his attention back to the ompangi plushie to snap a few pictures with his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're opening our gift now, Jihoonie~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan called for his friend's attention and held up the last small, wrapped gift before handing it over to his husband to do the honors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua stuck his thumb through the paper and pulled it away to reveal a simple black frame featuring a candid photo of the pair of them. Jeonghan and Joshua were laughing together in the picture and seemed to be in action - possibly dancing? - and were both wearing tuxedos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I stole this idea from Seungcheol because I thought it would be great," Jihoon explained with a smile before gesturing to the frame and adding,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a picture I took at your wedding that I don't think I ever even showed you, but it's a pretty good shot so…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua lowered the frame in his hands enough to offer Jihoon a radiant smile, easily the most genuine Seungcheol had ever seen on the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is so sweet, Jihoon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seriously…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan stroked a thumb on the corner of the frame as he looked it over a moment before hastily turning his attention back to Jihoon, reaching over to pinch the younger man on the cheek teasingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are just so damn adorable sometimes!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon grunted and shoved Jeonghan away, while Joshua turned his attention on Seungcheol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess we should thank you for giving him the idea, too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol batted a hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, it's just one of my go-to gift ideas…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned in to get a better look at the wedding photo, commenting with a smile,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like that you both wore white. Did you walk down the aisle together, too?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up! You're just jealous of our gay wedding."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan pouted defensively, not about to let Seungcheol start calling him and his husband out again for being Gays™.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol chuckled and shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon stood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay I can't wait any longer, it's time for some music."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio exchanged an amused look behind Jihoon's back before hopping up to accompany him over to the piano, corralling the kids together as well. Joshua stepped away and returned with a guitar, and the kids cheered at the sight of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh oh, I must have left my instrument in my other Christmas pjs pocket…."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol commented sheepishly, and beside him Jeonghan nudged him with a little laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll just have to be backup singers for these overachievers."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanna sing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Winter Wonderland!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan piped up with a raised hand, bouncing in place, and Jihoon pointed at him with a grin before turning to lift his hands over the piano keys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook out his hands once and then he was playing, the kids cheering once again as they began to catch on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon led into the first verse and everyone joined in at various levels of volume and accuracy, and they made their way through the song together. When it was done the kids cheered and Chan nudged his way to the front, bouncing with excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can we do </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure we can!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon reassured with a smile, immediately diving into the beginning chords. Chan lit up and exchanged a look with his brother, the children beginning to get the idea: Jihoon was their own personal Christmas music machine!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It went like that: the kids eagerly calling out songs and singing along at the top of their lungs, sometimes curiously reaching out to pluck stray notes on the piano or Joshua's guitar, when he would lean down to let them reach the strings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol was amazed to watch the way his sons - particularly Hansol - opened up to the exercise, but if he was being honest with himself, he was mostly watching Jihoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't help it: the man was positively glowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol kind of got it now why Joshua and Jeonghan teased the man so much over his passion for music. He'd never seen anything like it. Chan could be scream-singing off key in Jihoon's ear while he was pounding through the chords of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Frosty the Snowman</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Jihoon would just sing along with the sweetest expression like there was nothing on earth he'd rather be doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the larger group began to tucker out Jihoon suggested that Seokmin and Seungkwan sing a duet of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Silent Night</span>
  </em>
  <span> they apparently performed every year. He pulled them both closer to the piano, right next to him, and led them in slowly, counting them in and conducting with the nod of his head as his fingers flew over the keys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair both had sweet, clear voices that were obviously trained, and Seungcheol was impressed by the skill for their age. Then Jihoon joined in softly, in harmony beneath them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol stared at the way his pale, pink lips formed around the tune, voice honey-sweet and gentle so as not to overshadow the children (who now wore very determined expressions, focused on not losing the melody). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was beautiful. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jihoon</span>
  </em>
  <span> was beautiful. Seungcheol would love music that much too if it was always like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beside him, Jeonghan nudged his elbow into his side. Seungcheol blinked out of his trance and over at the man but his eyes were already trained back on his son as the song came to an end, a slightly mischievous smile dancing on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol gulped, then threw himself into applauding for the singers along with everyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can tell you've learned a lot from your vocal lessons, Minnie."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon commented with a sweet smile as he turned in his seat to ruffle the boy's hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was I good too, daddy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan inquired with an innocent expression, and Jihoon smiled wider as he pulled his son into his lap for a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course you were, you're my little angel."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The caroling session had worked up the group's appetite and they ended up working together to unpack and devour the holiday feast Seungcheol’s mom had sent over, along with the salad Joshua had insisted on bringing along just to ensure that everyone got at least one bite of vegetables for Christmas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the children dragged their parents into assisting with opening and setting up their new goodies, bouncing impatiently at their side before snatching up the freed toys with a hasty “Thanks, dad!” and beelining at full speed back to Seungkwan’s room, which had turned into </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> place to be since he’d gotten the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Frozen</span>
  </em>
  <span> soundtrack blasting on his tablet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The parents settled back in the living room to chat about the inevitable: new clubs the kids were joining and strange rules the schools were implementing and annoying ladies in the PTA and the funny thing their kids said the other day. It went like that into a warm, quiet evening, until finally Jeonghan nodded to Jihoon from his perch on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like someday is all holiday’d out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon carefully tucked his chin in to peer down at Seungkwan, who at some point had come to show him something or other and ended up crawling into his father’s lap to listen to the grown ups talk for a while. His head was slumped back against Jihoon’s shoulder now and lulled to the side, eyes closed and chest rising and falling deeply: asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jingle Bell Rock</span>
  </em>
  <span> dance party at the crack of dawn this morning finally caught up with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon commented with a soft smile, then yawned deeply before adding, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that makes two of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought his arms carefully around his son and stood, scooping him up against his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll put him down in my room so the kids can keep playing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the three in the living room watched their host trail off down the hall, Seungcheol staring at the doorway even after Jihoon disappeared into it and suddenly feeling pretty sleepy himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He's so cute isn't he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan commented from the side, and Seungcheol blinked over at him as he returned back to earth to answer immediately,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, the cutest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan’s eyes narrowed as he smiled across at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Seungkwan, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol gulped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm so glad you and the boys were able to join Jihoon for Christmas like this, Seungcheol.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua said with another genuine smile - Seungcheol was starting to tell the difference - as he crossed one leg over the other. His husband nodded beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He invited you himself, no meddling from us. That's a good sign.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded along slowly, not sure exactly what was being said. A good sign for what? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan leaned forward in his seat, eyes glittering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So when are you gonna ask him out? is it today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol froze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua batted a hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, you don't have to be coy with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, obviously we want you to do it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan exclaimed with a grin, which Seungcheol met with bewilderment because </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was not</span>
  <em>
    <span> obvious!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sat up a little straighter in his seat, working very hard not to be betrayed by the several Baileys under his belt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you're talking about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He broke into a grin across at the pair, feeling warm and soft enough to show his hand a little bit. Damn the Baileys.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if I did, there's no way I'd tell you two menaces about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple melted into a pair of disappointed pouts, but from the way the corners of their mouths twitched, Seungcheol could tell he had given a satisfying answer. Joshua leaned back in his seat with a little sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like he's got us all figured out already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan was grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry, there's still plenty of tricks up our sleeves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He perked up then, reaching out a grabby hand to Seungcheol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh by the way, gimme your phone!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol pulled it straight out of his pocket and handed it over, and Jeonghan laughed, nudging his husband with his elbow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See? I like this guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he turned his attention to the phone, tapping at the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, I’m giving you our numbers so you can text us any time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol grinned as the man handed his phone back over, feeling triumphant and commenting with a laugh,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I will. Hope you're not light sleepers!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan’s expression turned serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am, so don't try it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you three giggling about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon suddenly appeared in the living room again, eyeing the trio suspiciously as he returned to his chair. Jeonghan shrugged easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just the super special Christmas gift we got you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded to the wrapped package watching over them all from its spot on the shelf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which you still haven't opened by the way!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only way to describe the look Jihoon shot his friend was menacing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoon Jeonghan if you don't shut your mouth…”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Christmas for Seungcheol was dozing off on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that he ever planned it that way, but it just seemed to be a natural occurrence between the two Christmas feasts and the indeterminate amount of creamy alcohol he’d consumed over the course of the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The problem was that this couch wasn’t his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, this isn’t very </span>
  <em>
    <span>designated driver</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A finger poked Seungcheol’s cheek, and when he cracked his eye open he was met with Jihoon’s warm smile right in his face before the man plopped down on the seat beside him, having just returned from seeing Joshua and Jeonghan off at the front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cheeks and nose were dusted pink and his hair hung fluffy and soft on his forehead, and Seungcheol’s first thought as he looked at him was that if Seungkwan was an angel, it was because it ran in the family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well do you need driving somewhere?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifted an eyebrow over at the man with a lazy grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, to bed, maybe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon answered with another deep yawn, and Seungcheol chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s my mom’s holiday pie for you, it could tranquilize a horse. I bet the kids are all passed out, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They paused together to listen for a moment, but there wasn’t a peep from down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I definitely drank too much, I’m probably glowing like Rudolf. But that stuff tastes like chocolate milk!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon was grumbling like he was arguing with himself, and Seungcheol chuckled again, elbowing the man with a grin as he climbed to his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well come on then, Rudolf, let’s get you some water. I’ll drive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled his friend to his feet and booped him on his red little nose, since it was Christmas and probably the only time he could get away with such a thing without Jihoon punching him. The man just giggled, betraying just how gone he really was, and Seungcheol giggled too as he curled an arm around his hips and led him into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he had a glass of water in him, Jihoon gained enough of a second wind to grab his friend by the wrist and start dragging him down the hall, whispering, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s peek in on the kids!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They gathered together at the doorway of Jihoon’s bedroom and peeked inside, Seungcheol noting that it was his first time seeing the room. It was much like his own - the apartments were identical, after all - but it was missing the natural clutter one would expect from a busy single parent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Really, the room didn’t look nearly as lived-in as Jihoon’s studio, and Seungcheol even noticed a few moving boxes still stacked in the corner that actually struck him as a little sad. It looked like Jihoon had been so focused on helping his son settle in, he hadn’t done much settling himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing there really was to look at were the three kids passed out asleep on the bed, Chan and Hansol apparently having come found Seungkwan at some point and deciding to join him. They were stretched in silly positions over and across each other, haphazardly sharing the throw from the end of the bed three-ways, and their mouths hung open and slack as they snored away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol and Jihoon giggled together at the sight of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry my kids took over your bed…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older whispered, but Jihoon shook his head, whispering back, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the sleeping kids, then lifted the camera up to take a quick picture of Seungcheol too, who jumped back in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giggling, Jihoon hurried off down the hall, and Seungcheol chased after him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Delete that, I wasn’t ready!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too bad, you love candids don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon argued with laugh, dissolving into giggles when Seungcheol caught up to him at the couch and the pair started wrestling for the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol finally declared when he snatched up the phone and held it high out of reach, and Jihoon’s eyes went a little wide as he blinked up at it with a swift exhale. Seungcheol looked a little surprised too as they realized their positions all at once: he was over Jihoon on the couch, pinning him down with one hand on the shoulder and panting slightly from the fight as he leaned over the smaller man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t delete it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol declared all at once, sitting back to let Jihoon up and hand back over his phone, the man looking just as dazed as he felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We never took our matching photo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon said suddenly as he sat up, eyes flickering between Seungcheol and anywhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seungcheol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shoot, you’re right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man exhaled, then lifted up one shoulder as he offered, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna take one now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon smiled and pulled out his phone again, opening the camera and situating himself beside his friend on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol stared up at their reflections on the screen a moment then snaked an arm around Jihoon’s shoulder, pulling him back against his chest. It felt solid and warm being pressed together like that, and Seungcheol decided that he really, really liked it. They both looked a little distracted in the photo that Jihoon finally snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for having me over, Jihoon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol started when his friend pocketed his phone again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's been nice to spend some time with adults who arent my parents. I mean I know I'm preaching to the choir here, that's just how it is as a single parent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weight of Jihoon’s head settled back against his shoulder, and Seungcheol held very, very still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you got that right, I'm lucky to have Jeonghan and Joshua at least.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon tilted his head up slightly to peer up at the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dropped his gaze down to his hands, where he was folding and unfolding them together in his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But really, I don't mind spending all my time with kids. they're easy to talk to, I don't have to worry so much about saying the wrong thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol tilted his head just slightly - just enough to let the curve of his cheek brush against soft curls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well you've never said the wrong thing to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon scoffed, then sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I say the wrong thing to you all the time, you just have a high tolerance."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol pursed his lips at the man, shifting his arm around him slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't be so hard on yourself, Jihoon, you don't have to worry about me. Just say what's on your mind and I'll take it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon fell silent then, and when Seungcheol peeked down at him again he spotted bright red ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Jihoon felt anything like how Seungcheol did, he suspected the younger man probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> have something to say to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But despite Jeonghan and Joshua's eagerness, Seungcheol didn't think today was the day for saying it - not with Jihoon buzzed and half asleep on him, not with the kids passed out down the hall and leftovers still sitting out in the kitchen and toys that need picking up all over the apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christmas was best when it's simple, and the warm feeling of Jihoon against his chest was simply good. It was a feeling Seungcheol was content with, for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So instead of anything else, Seungcheol gave Jihoon an out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Except revealing where you work,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued, shaking the man in his arm teasingly,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can definitely work on that a little bit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon let out a long sigh, and beyond the exasperation, Seungcheol could tell he was a little relieved too, relaxing in his hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're really never going to let it go, are you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He deadpanned, and Seungcheol cracked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> just tell me to 'let it go'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're starting to sound like those two…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, I think I'm in the club now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol chuckled, holding up his phone,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They gave me their numbers and everything, so we can talk behind your back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, great…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon rolled his eyes and shook his head, though after a moment he settled on a small smile, commenting softly,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol smiled too, not surprised by the response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something Jihoon had said a few days ago that had stuck with him: when he'd apologized for his mom bothering Jihoon, the man had responded that it was fine since Jeonghan and Joshua harass Seungcheol all the time, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The comparison had struck Seungcheol as important: it had just been an offhand comment, but it just went to show how important the couple was to Jihoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His parents weren't in the picture for whatever reason, and as far as Seungcheol could tell he didn't really have any family nearby - but Jeonghan and Joshua spent every holiday with him. Seungkwan called them his uncles. The pair kept a close eye on all Jihoon's business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if Joshua and Jeonghan were that important to Jihoon, they were important to Seungcheol, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon and Seungcheol fell into a comfortable quiet together, both satisfied with how things had gone today. Then, Seungcheol piped up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So does this mean I get to call you Jihoonie, now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon giggled and elbowed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only if I get to call you Cheollie!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>man,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seungcheol groaned, "Where did you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's what your mom was calling you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon laughed, then nudged him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well howabout just Cheol, then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sighed with a smile. It was a Christmas gift that only Jihoon could've given him: a nickname dripping in honey.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed this and have a safe and warm holiday season! ps. is it safe to say I should add 'slow burn' to the tags?? thanks for sticking with this for so long &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Well hello!”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol flashed a grin when he pulled open his door to reveal the Lee family, Jihoon holding up a pie dish in his hands and returning the smile. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m finally returning this to you, and if I ever eat another bite of pie I may explode.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol laughed and stepped aside to let the pair in, Jihoon guiding his son with a hand to his back into the hall before pausing. </p><p> </p><p>“Seungkwannie, do you hear something?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy stopped to listen, then perked up at the unmistakable sound of fingers twinkling on a certain rainbow keyboard. </p><p> </p><p>“Sollieeeee!”</p><p> </p><p>He took off down the hall to find his friend and Seungcheol and Jihoon chuckled together as they watched him go before heading into the kitchen together. </p><p> </p><p>“He loves that thing already,”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol commented as he took the pie dish from Jihoon and set it aside on the counter, </p><p> </p><p>“He’s going to be a little Mozart before he starts high school at this rate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, that’s the plan.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon nodded with a little giggle, then tilted his head at the way Seungcheol was watching him with an endearing smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you just come in from the cold?”</p><p> </p><p>He inquired with a nod to Jihoon’s rosy cheeks and ears, and the younger man nodded with a sigh. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, we were just at the park but it’s freezing out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Want a coffee to warm up?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol offered, already turning to start pulling two mugs out of the cupboard before Jihoon’s inevitable: </p><p> </p><p>“Sure!”</p><p> </p><p>They were leaned together against the kitchen island with steaming cups of coffee cradled in their hands before Seungcheol asked out of curiosity,</p><p> </p><p>“So, got any plans for New Year’s Eve?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon shrugged, blowing over the rim of his mug.</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno, movies and puzzles with Seungkwan, I guess. The usual.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol turned back to the fridge to pull out a carton of creamer as he asked,</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to watch the fireworks show?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t know they do fireworks around here!”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon lit up at the detail, but Seungcheol rolled his eyes as he turned back to his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, unfortunately…”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon tilted his head at him again and Seungcheol sighed, pouring some cream in his mug and watching the way it swirled around as he stirred it.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, it’s just - basically, I hate fireworks. The sound is just...”</p><p> </p><p>He set his spoon aside and shook his head, frowning down at his coffee. </p><p> </p><p>“But anyways, obviously the boys love them, and you can see them from the roof of our building so there’s really no excuse not to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I see.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon frowned, and Seungcheol peeked over at it before dropping his gaze again, feeling guilty for having put it there. Jihoon reached up to tug at his earlobe, pursing his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I’m not a huge fan of the noise either, but Seungkwan really likes them so I’m sure I’ll go. If you want I could take the boys too, so you don’t have to be up there.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol winced, then shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t let you do that, three kids is a lot on your own… Anyways I’ll probably just be more stressed without them.”</p><p> </p><p>He admitted truthfully, rubbing at his arm as he said it. As much as his kids stressed him out sometimes, it was only more stressful without them around.</p><p> </p><p>“Well don’t worry about it, we’ll go together.”</p><p> </p><p>A hand came to rest lightly over the one Seungcheol was using to rub at his arm, and when he raised his gaze he was met with a sweet smile from Jihoon. The older man’s breath caught in his throat, and he quickly turned to take a gulp of coffee and steel himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that sounds good.”</p><p> </p><p>He finally replied from behind his cup, and he meant it, too. </p><p> </p><p>Since he didn’t have a choice about going anyways… Seungcheol preferred the idea of going with Jihoon. At least, he was pretty sure he did. As long as he didn’t make a fool of himself or do anything embarrassing. </p><p> </p><p>Well, at least it gave him something different to worry about. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh wow…”</p><p> </p><p>Hansol breathed as he stepped with the group off of the elevator onto the rooftop of the building, peering around at the crowds of people already settled in with blankets and chairs to watch the show. </p><p> </p><p>“Stick with me, kiddo…”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol prompted his son as he took his hand and led him through the crowd, craning his neck around Chan in his arms to meet eyes with Jihoon at his side. </p><p> </p><p>The younger man was peering around the crowd and looking thoughtful as he led his son by the hand, and Seungcheol experienced a pang in the pit of his stomach as he realized how small and easy to lose his friend was. </p><p> </p><p>His heart raced the entire time he followed Jihoon through the throngs of other neighbors, keeping his gaze locked on wide shoulders until they came to a stop near the right ledge of the roof. </p><p> </p><p>“You were right, everyone’s here.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon commented as Seungcheol came up beside him, scoping out the little patch of concrete he’d chosen for their group. Before Seungcheol could respond - or groan miserably, or throw up or something - Jihoon took Hansol’s hand from his own and leaned down to direct the two kindergartners in his clutches. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you two work together to spread out your blanket?”</p><p> </p><p>He handed off Seungkwan’s Frozen blanket to his son and released the two boys so they could get to work flattening it out on the ground, then plant on it side by side and lean back to peer curiously up at the night sky together. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to sit on the blanket too, Channie?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol bounced his son in his arms to get his attention, though he knew what the answer would be before Chan squeezed him tighter around the shoulders and chirped in his ear, </p><p> </p><p>“No, I wanna stay up here!”</p><p> </p><p>He wiggled in his father’s grasp to pull his Spiderman blanket more tightly around himself, and whined from the cold. </p><p> </p><p>“When do the fireworks start, daddy?”</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, a loudspeaker from somewhere in the park down below their building announced: </p><p> </p><p>“The New Year's Eve Spectacular fireworks show will be starting in just a minute!”</p><p> </p><p>Hansol and Seungkwan cheered from their spot on the blanket and leaned back on their hands to continue studying the sky, not willing to miss even a moment of the show once it began, and in Seungcheol’s arms, Chan continued to squirm and whine. </p><p> </p><p>“You good?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol blinked and realized Jihoon was peering into his face, head angled inquisitively from where it was tucked deep in his coat collar and scarf. He let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding slowly through his nose, counting how long it took - two, three, four - before admitting, </p><p> </p><p>“The anticipation is the worst part, honestly.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon nodded, shoving his hands deep into his coat pockets and letting his eyes wander to the crowds around them as he responded, </p><p> </p><p>“Just do whatever you need to do to feel comfortable. I’m here with the boys, you don’t have to worry about them.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol shifted on his feet, feeling unsure. He readjusted Chan in his arms and glanced up at the sky, resenting the tight feeling that was beginning to encase his chest. </p><p> </p><p>He wished - a lot of things. He wished it could get easier over time. He wished knowing the feeling was going to happen meant that he could do something to make it not happen. He wished it hadn’t been like this with Jihoon - that he could have been better, for him. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol’s lips moved, but he couldn’t bring himself to choke any of it out - not over the din of the crowd and the giggles of his sons, not around the lump in his throat. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon stepped forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, listen. When I make soup I put ice cubes in it because I can’t tolerate hot food.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol blinked and shook his head in surprise down at his friend, bewildered by the abrupt non sequitur. He was talking about… Soup? Ice cubes in soup? </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon broke into a rosy-cheeked grin at Seungcheol’s expression, and shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure it’s weird but it works, I mean, who’s going to judge me for it, my kid? You?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol gulped, and pressed his lips tightly together. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon was right, of course. There was no point in standing around wishing he could be a better father, or a better friend. The ordeal could be over and done with a whole lot faster if Seungcheol just did what he needed to do to shake it off and move on. </p><p> </p><p>And anyways - putting ice cubes in soup is weird. Jihoon is a weirdo for doing that. So they could just call this even.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’m gonna do a lap. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol finally concluded with a brisk nod, then glanced around in a slight panic as families around them suddenly began to count down. Jihoon stepped forward to bring his arms around Chan, scooping the boy in his blanket up onto his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“You can watch from up here, Channie!”</p><p> </p><p>He took the boy’s hands to keep him steady and grinned up at him, beginning to count down along with the crowd and raising his eyebrows to prompt Chan to join him before he could get whiny about being taken away from his dad. </p><p> </p><p>It worked, and Chan lit up in anticipation as he started counting along, grinning proudly down at Hansol and Seungkwan on the blanket where the pair were counting too, clearly thrilled to be taller than them both for once. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol waited just long enough to see that his youngest wasn’t going to kick up a fuss before melting back into the crowd. He kept his eyes locked on his feet as he beelined towards the back, finally breaking free from the cheering, counting throng and heaving a gasp of relief in his tight chest. </p><p> </p><p>He clapped his hands over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut, then froze in place to listen with ice pooling in his gut as the countdown finally came to a conclusion, and the crowds around him roared with anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>Boom! </p><p> </p><p>He felt it in his chest more than he heard it, deep and sudden and loud. He counted the seconds between the bursts. </p><p> </p><p>One, two, three- </p><p> </p><p>Boom!</p><p> </p><p>He blinked his eyes open and straightened his shoulders slightly, peering around at the faces he could see in the crowds, watching the way the lights in the sky lit up their eyes and acknowledging that it was charming. He took in slack jaws, twinkling eyes, and chests swelling with cheers, and wondered vaguely if Jihoon and the boys looked like that right now, too. </p><p> </p><p>Boom! Boom! Boom!</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, he lifted his fingers away from his ears, testing out his ability to take the sound. It was loud, but he knew what it felt like, now. An inconsistent drum beat in his chest, but always the same dull press against his lungs. He peeked up at the explosions lighting up the sky as he breathed through it, reminding his lungs how to function against the drumbeat. </p><p> </p><p>Right, of course, he did this just a year ago, did it with Chan in his arms and a hand gripped on Hansol’s shoulder. Alone. He did it then and he could do it now. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol shook out his arms and legs, then made his way back to the edge of the rooftop, walking at a brisk pace along the wall and rotating between peeking down at the cars driving by down below and the fireworks lighting up the sky above. He wandered aimlessly until his blood was flowing warmly and his breath came in misty puffs around his rosy cheeks, and he felt like himself again. </p><p> </p><p>Then he began picking through the crowd again, slowly, until he came back upon his family. They were right where he’d left them: Hansol and Seungkwan laid back on the blanket and cheering up at the sky, and Jihoon planted behind them with Chan on his shoulders, pointing to direct the boy’s attention and laughing along with him at the colorful explosions above. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol’s chest felt tight at the sight, but he breathed through it. It wasn’t something painful, this time. </p><p> </p><p>He made his way over and fell into step beside and a little behind Jihoon, gently guiding the man so that both he and Chan could lean back into the warmth of Seungcheol's chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Daddy, there was one shaped like Spiderman!”</p><p> </p><p>Chan twisted to grin at his father and point up at the sky, and Seungcheol reached up a hand to ruffle the boy’s hair with a little grin of his own. </p><p> </p><p>“Really? That’s awesome!”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon chuckled from down below and Seungcheol slid an arm around the man to grip him on the shoulder, murmuring down at him, </p><p> </p><p>“Are you good?”</p><p> </p><p>He’d been worried about the smaller man struggling under the weight of his son but now up close, he seemed surprisingly stable. The back of Jihoon’s head rubbed slightly against his chest as the man nodded in confirmation. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m good, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon craned his neck back, peeking up at Seungcheol, who huffed out a little breath, then offered a lopsided - and slightly exhausted - smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m good.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I see that look in your eye, Cheol, don’t come anywhere near my glass.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon lunged forward from his perch on the couch to plant a hand firmly over his empty glass where it was left on the coffee table, and Seungcheol froze in his tracks before cracking up. </p><p> </p><p>“As if I’m trying to get you wasted - you won’t even make it to midnight at this rate!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, I won’t!”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon pouted, then glanced at the clock on the wall that read 11:35 pm and cracked up at himself. Seungcheol giggled along too before holding up the bottle in his hands to prove his innocence. </p><p> </p><p>“Look, it’s just a sip of bubbly so we can have a toast at midnight, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Geez, you think of everything…”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon mumbled as he relented, settling back in his seat with a little grin up at the man as he watched him pour out a small glass for each of them. Seungcheol just chuckled and shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>Ringing in the new year together had been a no brainer even for Jihoon, who was not one to usually make plans for the - in his opinion - lackluster holiday. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol had invited him and Seungkwan over for hot cocoa in order to defrost a little after the fireworks show and his son had promptly fallen into a coma with the other kids in the playroom afterwards, making it easier for Jihoon to stay than go, especially once he’d gotten to chatting with his neighbor. </p><p> </p><p>He was glad to see the man was feeling better, and Jihoon found himself compelled to stick around for the evening if it meant he could help keep things that way, however it was exactly that he seemed to be helping. </p><p> </p><p>Really, it wasn’t like he’d be getting much work done tonight anyways, especially knowing Seungcheol was all by himself across the hall. Jihoon didn’t really care about the passage of time - it didn’t seem worth celebrating? - but he could tell without asking that like many other seemingly mundane milestones, it was important to Seungcheol. </p><p> </p><p>He’d have to ask the guy at some point what he planned to do with his sons’ baby teeth. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon stood to his feet and stretched his arms above his head with a satisfied noise, and when he blinked his eyes open he found Seungcheol planted where he stood, watching him. Jihoon readjusted his sweater a little self consciously, and turned on his heel, calling over his shoulder to explain himself, </p><p> </p><p>“I’m using the bathroom one last time this year if you don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>When the sound of Seungcheol’s giggles drifted down the hall after him, Jihoon couldn’t help but smile to himself. </p><p> </p><p>But when he stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later, there was a figure waiting for him, standing still in the darkness. Jihoon jumped and very nearly cried out, but slapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself before leaning down to get a better look at who he’d almost barrelled over. </p><p> </p><p>“Chan? Do you need to use the potty?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy was planted and still, standing in the hallway outside the room he’d emerged from in his little Spiderman pajamas and staring with droopy eyes down at his hands that clutched his little Spiderman blanket. </p><p> </p><p>“Channie? Do you need something?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon prompted again, pulling his eyebrows together as he crouched down to peer into the boy’s slack expression and received no response. He chewed on the inside of his cheek a moment in thought before straightening again, stroking the boy’s hair a moment before using a gentle hand to the back of his head to begin guiding him slowly down the hall. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, baby, let’s go find daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol perked up from his spot on the couch as soon as he spotted the pair of them emerge from the hall. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno,”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon shrugged as he lead the boy over to him, </p><p> </p><p>“I just found him in the hallway.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy responded just slightly at the sight of his dad, wandering his way over to the man and grabbing a fistful of his sleeve without lifting his eyes from where they were locked on the blanket clutched in his other arm. </p><p> </p><p>“We have to…”</p><p> </p><p>He mumbled, barely audible, and Seungcheol leaned in close just to hear him insist, </p><p> </p><p>“We have to call… Spiderman…”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon pulled his eyebrows together in confusion, but Seungcheol just buttoned his lips together in a little smile and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay Channie, let’s go call Spiderman…”</p><p> </p><p>He stood and gently led the boy past Jihoon and back down the hall again, the younger man looking after the two of them in curiosity but deciding to return to his seat again to ponder what call Spiderman could possibly be code for. </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later Seungcheol emerged from the hall again, giggling softly to himself. Jihoon sat up in his seat. </p><p> </p><p>“What was that about?”</p><p> </p><p>He inquired, and Seungcheol shrugged with a little sigh as he plopped down beside the man on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“Poor Channie sleepwalks sometimes. Wasn’t it obvious?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon raised his eyebrows halfway up his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s what that looks like?”</p><p> </p><p>He’d heard it was common for kids to sleepwalk every once in a while, but for some reason he’d been picturing Seungkwan with his arms out in front of him walking like a zombie, as it went in the cartoons. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol cracked up and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Yup, that’s what sleepwalking looks like!”</p><p> </p><p>He took up his glass and stole a tiny sip from it to taste the champagne, wrinkling his nose slightly at the taste as he commented, </p><p> </p><p>“Well actually, sometimes if you disturb him he’ll start kicking up a fuss and screaming. Just goes to show what a kid whisperer you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon scoffed, tucking his legs up under him at his perch. </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I think it’s more like I’m your kid whisperer…”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol didn’t giggle at the comment the way Jihoon had expected and when he glanced over at the man his chin was tucked against his chest and he was pointedly leaning away to set down his glass on the coffee table again, though it did nothing to hide the redness crawling down his neck. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon gulped, his own ears suddenly growing hot. The comment was a joke but it was also true, of course… He just hadn’t expected Seungcheol to like it so much. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re getting ready to begin the countdown!”</p><p> </p><p>The tv announced on cue as Seungcheol hastily unmuted it in an attempt to redirect the conversation, and the pair of them stared at the crowds of people screaming and jumping up and down on screen before the older man asked without moving a muscle, </p><p> </p><p>“By the way, do you have any New Year’s resolutions?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon shrugged, peeking over at him a moment before returning his attention to the commotion on the tv in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Not really. Get Seungkwan enrolled in extracurriculars, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t so much a resolution as something he planned to do in the next few weeks, but it was about as far ahead as Jihoon tended to think when it came to this stuff. Beside him, Seungcheol hummed. After a moment, Jihoon realized his cue. </p><p> </p><p>“What about you, any resolutions this year?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I do have one that I wanted to tell you about.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol admitted, and when Jihoon peeked over at him again, the man was smiling shyly. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s just, well, I know we’re both really busy…”</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath and sat up a little straighter. </p><p> </p><p>“So I thought a resolution might be a good way to make this happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re down to the final minute now, folks!”</p><p> </p><p>The overly chipper host on the tv loudly announced, and Jihoon glanced over at it before turning back to Seungcheol, who was smiling at him warmly now. Jihoon sat up a little straighter, shifting in his seat to meet the man’s gaze. Seungcheol tilted his head cutely across at him as he finally spoke. </p><p> </p><p>“I want to take you on a date this year, Jihoon.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon blinked rapidly across at the man, who seemed undeterred by the response as he hastily explained, </p><p> </p><p>“The ball’s totally in your court, I mean, you can pick a time that works for you, and you have a whole year to think about that, but I just wanted to put it out there that -”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol brought a hand up to drag through his hair, cheeks dusted pink again, and a giggle that was somewhere between nervous and relieved bubbled out of him before he concluded, </p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I want to do this year. With you.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he peeked back across at the younger man with twinkling eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that okay with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon sucked in a breath through his nose, realizing it was his turn to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Ten! Nine! Eight!”</p><p> </p><p>The crowds on the television were counting down to the new year, and Jihoon felt a little lightheaded when he finally remembered how to speak again.</p><p> </p><p>“O-okay…”</p><p> </p><p>He answered softly, then hastily cleared his throat to add, </p><p> </p><p>“I mean - sure. I mean - yes. Let’s do that.”</p><p> </p><p>He pressed his hands onto the tops of his thighs and nodded twice, then huffed out a little breath, looking slightly exhausted and very bashful. Seungcheol dimpled, but resisted giggling at how cute Jihoon looked like this. There would be plenty of time for that this year - hopefully. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay great.”</p><p> </p><p>He lunged forward to grab both their glasses off the table, shoving Jihoon’s into his hand then holding up his own with a bright grin, suddenly feeling a million times lighter. </p><p> </p><p>“Happy New Year, Jihoonie!” </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon blinked at the glass in his hand, then finally, finally lifted his gaze to meet Seungcheol’s own, and offered the man a tiny smile, giggling slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Happy New Year, Cheol.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kicking off the new year right 😌🙏 lmk your reaction @wooziwinks 💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>"Morning! Oh - coming along today?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol lifted an eyebrow as Jihoon pulled opened the door already suited up in a winter coat and what he had come to recognize as the man's 'outdoor' fuzzy slippers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon answered shortly, then turned to help his son pull his backpack on over his own coat before straightening again and peeking up at Seungcheol over the top of his collar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...If that's cool."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, the more the merrier."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol smiled warmly for the man and stepped aside so he could guide Seungkwan into the hall and lock up behind them before they all made their way to the elevator together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol watched Jihoon carefully from the corner of his eye as they rode down to the garage, but there wasn't much to be gleaned from his usual flat, somewhat tired expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a few days since they'd really spoken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was fine! Seungcheol was busy at work kicking off the new quarter, plus the kids were back in daycare and school and bouncing off the walls from the stimulation after drooling in front of the TV and pounding Christmas cookies for a week straight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon had to be in a similar situation, so it made sense he was too busy to text or hang out lately. Which was fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol just hoped that… Jihoon's shortness with him didn't have anything to do with something he'd said or done. Especially since they basically hadn't talked since he'd asked the man out on New Year's Eve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold still, Kwannie."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon murmured as he buckled Seungkwan into his seat in the back of Seungcheol's car, and Seungcheol watched the pair from where he was doing the same with Hansol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon seemed distracted. Tired. Seungcheol knew this look on the man. And he should probably know better by now then to think it had anything to do with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, why would Jihoon be coming along on an early morning car ride with Seungcheol if his problem was with him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Actually, Seungcheol had no idea why Jihoon had come along this morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He peeked over at him a few times as he pulled out of the garage and headed for the school, but Jihoon had his elbow leaned on the window sill and was staring out at the passing trees and buildings wordlessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hansol and Seungkwan were fairly quiet in the back seat too, still sleepy and with their chins tucked into their collars against the cold. It wasn't until they pulled up to the school that Seungkwan finally began to perk up a bit, wiggling in his seat as Jihoon unfastened him and helped him down from the car onto the pavement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now where are your invitations?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon crouched down in front of Seungkwan to inquire, who squirmed in his father's grasp and pointed to his backpack on his back as he answered,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In my folder!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's right, and you're going to ask Miss Kim to help you pass them out to the class, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon gently smoothed the hair away from Seungkwan's forehead and searched the boy's face for understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh-huh!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan nodded his head dramatically, chin up and down, and the wide grin on his face finally broke Jihoon into a small smile of his own, ruffling his son's hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, have a good day at school."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol led Hansol over by the hand just as Jihoon straightened after receiving his goodbye kiss, and the pair of dads stood together and watched as their sons scampered off into the school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon turned and got back in the car and Seungcheol followed, buckling himself in before blinking over at the man. After a moment, Jihoon peered back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, normally I drive to work right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon blinked at the answer then huffed out an exasperated laugh, reaching up a hand to drag through his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol chuckled, eyeing the man's sheepishness with an affectionate grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No need to be sorry, just let me know if I'll be playing hookie today so I can email my boss."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon giggled and it turned into a groan, rubbing his fingertips into his eyes and slouching down in his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think that'll be necessary…. But can I have a ride home?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol dimpled and turned his attention back to the road, shifting into drive and pulling out of the parking lot as beside him, Jihoon apologized again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I just had to see Seungkwan off this morning but I wasn't thinking…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol patted Jihoon on the knee without taking his eyes off the road, then chuckled with a little shake of the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Geez Jihoon, you're such a zombie in the morning…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's worse than that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon huffed out another sigh, sinking lower in his seat and shooting The Lee Family Pout out the window, which Seungcheol had to resist giggling at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cheol, I'm going crazy…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned, turning his head to frown up at the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seungkwan's birthday is coming up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol didn't take his eyes off the road but furrowed his brows together, nodding along as he tried to understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, and this is an issue because…? Did the city decline your permit to hold a parade or something?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon smacked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wish</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was the problem…."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, flopping back in his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This year Seungkwannie wants a 'big kid’ birthday party."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol glanced over when Jihoon fell silent and was met with an expectant look, making him pull his eyebrows closer together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A 'big kid' birthday party?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you know, like you invite everyone in the class, and it's somewhere cool, not just your apartment, and there's like… A matching tablecloth and napkins with characters on them, and goodie bags you pass out at the end…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon spoke with his hands as he described what a big kid party entailed, and Seungcheol nodded along carefully before cracking up at the end with an,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon smacked him again, then clung to his bicep with a little gasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you thrown one of these before?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol lightly shrugged out of the man's grasp so he could keep control of the wheel, but did lift an eyebrow over at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suppose by the standards you're describing, I have."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh they're the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst</span>
  </em>
  <span> though, aren't they?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon groaned and returned to pouting in his seat before he continued,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I'd rather die than have to spend an afternoon looking after a dozen kids in high octane situations while simultaneously chit chatting with a dozen of their parents."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol cracked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I wouldn't describe </span>
  <em>
    <span>bowling</span>
  </em>
  <span> as 'high octane,' but I know what you mean."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon slouched his chin in his hand where his elbow was propped on the window sill with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just want him to have a good day. But… it used to be easier."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol pursed his lips in sympathy over at the pouting man as he pulled into his spot in the garage and turned off the car. Before he could offer some words of encouragement, though, Jihoon spoke up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the way, I have an invitation for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He unbuckled and hopped out of the car and Seungcheol followed, meeting him at the back bumper of the car where Jihoon pulled an envelope out of his inner coat pocket and handed it over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The envelope was a light blue with ‘Cheol’ written in Jihoon’s messy script on the front, and from the color alone Seungcheol had a feeling he knew what the theme would be. Lo and behold when he pulled it open he was met with the beaming faces of Elsa, Anna, and Olaf, along with more of Jihoon’s tight handwriting detailing that Seungkwan’s birthday party would be held at the downtown rec center two Saturdays from today - </span>
  <em>
    <span>wear comfortable clothes, and bring a swimsuit.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A pool party? Jesus, Jihoon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol chuckled lightly with a shake of his head as he pocketed the invitation, and Jihoon groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see? But Seungkwan is convinced that there’s nothing fun to do in the winter, he hates that his birthday is in January so I just wanted to show him we can still have a good time…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded as they turned to head back to the elevators, deciding without discussing it that he’d walk Jihoon up since he had a little time - and the man was clearly in crisis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, there’s no need to panic. You already took care of finding a venue and getting out invitations, that can be the hardest part. And you’ll be happy to have those other parents around because they’ll be looking after their own kids so you don’t have to!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol encouraged, stepping off the elevator on their floor and walking with Jihoon down the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he came to a stop outside Jihoon’s place he turned to the man and flashed him an encouraging grin and thumbs up, and Jihoon sighed, looking a little unsure. Seungcheol clapped a hand on the man’s shoulder, leaning down to meet his eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look - when you have a chance today, go to Discount Party Store downtown. That’s literally what it’s called and it’s really sketchy looking - the windows are all blacked out, don’t ask me why - but they have all kinds of party supplies and anything else you’ll need for dirt cheap. I guarantee they’ll have </span>
  <em>
    <span>Frozen</span>
  </em>
  <span> stuff. Here, I’ll text you the address right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol took out his phone and pulled up Discount Party Store on the map to ping his friend before continuing, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you should place an order with Costco for one or two sheet pizzas and a sheet cake that you can pick up the morning of the party. And boom! You have this whole party planned before you go to pick up the boys today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol clapped his hands together for emphasis on how easily he’d solved the problem, then shrugged his shoulders with a satisfied grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’ll have me there as backup, too, of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon, unable to maintain his pout any longer, finally broke into a tiny giggle, then sighed - but he looked like a weight was lifted off his shoulders, and Seungcheol breathed a sigh of relief too at the sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheol… Thanks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon dropped his eyes down to his feet and tugged shyly at his earlobe a moment before lifting his gaze again to smile for the man more sincerely, and a little sheepishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And thanks for bringing me back, too. I think I’d be kinda lost without you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol dimpled and giggled bashfully at the admission before remembering that he was indeed a grown adult that had a cubicle to get to, despite how Jihoon made him feel like a giggling schoolboy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem! I got your back. And don’t sweat this so much, Jihoon, it’s a celebration of Seungkwan - you’re the #1 expert at that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He winked and turned to go, leaving Jihoon giggling in the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungkwannie, are you awake?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon perched on the edge of the bed and stroked gently at his son’s hair, watching with fascination as the boy roused from his sleep with a little sigh, eyelashes fluttering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, daddy…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan breathed, only half awake but smiling already from where he was tucked beneath the covers, and Jihoon smiled too. It had been worth it entirely to drag himself out of bed as early as he possibly could, just to get to be the first one up. Just to get to see that sleepy smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span> - he’d told himself he wouldn’t call Seungkwan his baby today, but some habits die hard. After all, whether he was turning six or sixty-six, Seungkwan would always be Jihoon’s baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you sleep well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan nodded as he stretched his arms up above him and propped himself up on his elbows, blinking owlishly over at what was waiting for him on the nightstand, then up at Jihoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my birthday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon broke into a wide grin at his son’s expression as it finally dawned on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started a lively rendition of Happy Birthday and tickled Seungkwan through the entire thing, who squirmed and giggled before sitting straight up in bed and looking around the room in wonder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon had scattered balloons and confetti throughout the boy’s room as he’d been sleeping, and placed a big gift bag on the end of the bed for Seungkwan to wake up to. He turned his attention to the tray he’d set on the nightstand and retrieved a plate of pancakes - Mickey Mouse shaped with sprinkles, of course - to hold up for his son, nodding to the singular candle waiting for him in the center. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make a wish!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan closed his eyes and clasped his hands in front of him, concentrating momentarily before blinking open again to blow out the candle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’d you wish for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon inquired as he set the plate of pancakes back on the tray, carefully pulling out the candle and setting it aside. Seungkwan giggled and shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell, silly!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon smiled to himself, knowing it wasn’t going to be that easy, but still needing to try. For a moment he remembered how naive he had been, thinking it was hard to know what his kid was thinking back before he could speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. Do you want to eat here, or at the table?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan cheered and moved to grab for his tray of birthday breakfast in bed, which Jihoon intercepted to pick up himself and place it carefully on his son’s lap - quickly snatching up the orange juice before it could begin to wobble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a big boy now, you don’t even need my help with your birthday breakfast anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon commented as he watched his son eagerly dig in, only feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightly</span>
  </em>
  <span> apprehensive about where maple syrup was going to end up by the end of this endeavor. Somehow it had been easier to clean up back when Seungkwan used his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m gonna have a big boy birthday party!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy cheered, and Jihoon pursed his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A big boy birthday party, huh? Is everyone from your class going to be there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan nodded cheerily, cheeks full of syrupy fluff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will there be a pool?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, mhm!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy affirmed through another gigantic, sprinkly bite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will there be cake? And games? And presents?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, daddy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan giggled, wagging his chin dramatically at his apparently extremely forgetful father before reaching with grabby hands for the juice, which the man handed over with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a big boy birthday party!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gently extracted the finished tray of food away and set it aside before eyeing Seungkwan with a little grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I was going to give you your birthday present now, but maybe we should wait until we get to your big party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nooo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan whined, throwing back the blankets to begin crawling over to the present on the end of the bed - but Jihoon was too fast, snatching it away before the boy could dive in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Seungkwannie, you can open your present in a minute. But first, there was one thing I wanted to talk to you about your party. Come here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon crawled up fully on the bed so he was sitting cross legged and patted his thighs, and Seungkwan pouted at him a moment but obediently crawled over and into his father’s lap. Jihoon loosely brought his arms around the boy and let him lean his head back against his chest, then light rested his chin atop Seungkwan’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a position Jihoon had found worked well for them, when it was time to talk things out: a bit of a compromise, perhaps, and he hoped beyond hope that he wasn’t forming bad habits in his son. But the fact of the matter was, it was just more comfortable not to have to look into big brown puppy dog eyes when delivering less-than-happy news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Jeonghan and Uncle Joshua called to wish you a Happy Birthday this morning before you woke up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon informed Seungkwan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they also let me know that Seokminnie and Soonyoungie aren’t feeling well today, so your uncles have to stay home and take care of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan shifted slightly in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean Minnie and Youngie can’t come to my party?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whimpered, identifying the crisis immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon wanted to commiserate with his son, because this </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a hell of a crisis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry, Jihoonie, you know we wouldn’t be keeping them home unless we really had to!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan had said when Jihoon had expressed as much to him on the phone earlier that morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know, but…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon had trailed off then, because it was probably too cruel and pathetic to say out loud that it wasn’t really the kids that he would be missing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you must feel a bit disappointed, since you wanted them to come to the party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached up to stroke lightly at Seungkwan’s hair as he continued, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t think it would have been very fun to have them there if they were sick, right? Poor Minnie and Youngie wouldn’t be able to play any of the games or eat birthday cake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poor Minnie and Youngie…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan echoed as he imagined celebrating a birthday </span>
  <em>
    <span>without games or birthday cake.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I told Uncle Jeonghan and Uncle Joshua that we would come see Minnie and Youngie when they’re feeling better, instead. Does that sound like a good plan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan was beginning to squirm in his arms - a good sign. If he was antsy he wasn’t dwelling on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay daddy. Can I open my present now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon breathed out through his nose and smiled to himself. Alright, the first crisis of the day was averted. Then again, he hadn’t expected to face a crisis before sunrise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He handed the gift bag over and Seungkwan wasted no time in diving in, digging through the tissue paper until he pulled out a little navy gym bag with his name embroidered on it in pink script - Seungcheol had recommended that, after Chan loved his own so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a bag for volleyball practice,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon explained, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had finally gotten around to signing Seungkwan up for the local kids team, and practices would be starting in a week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you should look inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan curiously zipped open the bag and rummaged around inside, pulling out a piece of clothing and turning it around in his hands until he could hold up the little volleyball jersey that was black, white, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Frozen</span>
  </em>
  <span> blue, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> the team colors had been what finally convinced Jihoon to get his kid signed up.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan exclaimed, then turned it around to look at the back and exclaimed even louder, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seungkwan</span>
  </em>
  <span> was spelled out in pretty blue block letters across the back of the shoulders, because kids teams still use their </span>
  <em>
    <span>first</span>
  </em>
  <span> names on the jerseys, Jihoon had discovered when he found out you pay </span>
  <em>
    <span>per custom letter.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you daddy, I love it so much!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy squirmed around in his dad’s arms to throw his arms around Jihoon, who chuckled and hugged him in return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome Seungkwannie, happy birthday!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan giggled, then wiggled his way out of his dad’s grasp and onto his feet to dance happily across the room with his new volleyball jersey, kicking balloons around as he singsonged, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna wear it when I play volleyball at my big boy birthday party~!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great idea!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon agreed, which was why he’d had him open his birthday gift early in the first place. Seungkwan really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a big boy now - he barely even needed his dad for planning anymore. Maybe if he played his cards right Jihoon could get him to plan his own birthday party next year. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan and Hansol exclaimed together as soon as they entered the gym, bounding at full speed towards the bounce house Seungkwan was already leaping around in solo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take your shoes off first!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol called after the pair and then chuckled as he watched his two sons scramble up into the thing, yelling </span>
  <em>
    <span>Happy Birthday</span>
  </em>
  <span> in unison to their friend in mid-air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol peered around the space as he made his way over to the corner of folding tables and chairs, thinking to himself that Jihoon had really nailed the venue: it was a double-wide gym with a volleyball net set up on one side and the bounce house and tables on the other, with a giant rock wall lining the back. He noted a side door that led straight into the locker rooms, and assumed through there would be the indoor pool. All the essentials were here for the best big kid birthday party ever, for sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon looked up from spreading out </span>
  <em>
    <span>Frozen</span>
  </em>
  <span>-themed tablecloths as Seungcheol approached, the older grinning for his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, look at you! You even managed to brush your hair. See, I knew you’d be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ruffled Jihoon’s hair who shoved him away with a grunt, but Seungcheol just laughed, commenting, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you only panic-texted me once this morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That part was actually true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon just rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>time!</span>
  </em>
  <span> So did you bring -?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The sodas?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol finished for him with a grin, and jabbed a thumb back in the direction of the front. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup, I already had the front desk lady show me where the fridge was so they’d be chilled.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon let out a sigh of relief, pressing a hand over his chest. Seungcheol knew it was patronizing, but he found the gesture extremely cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Cheol, you’re a lifesaver.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem! Can’t have a big kid party without </span>
  <em>
    <span>sodas</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon dimpled for him, then spotted something over Seungcheol’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, great!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol turned as Jihoon hurried past him to go meet a man who had just entered the gym with a huge bunch of balloons in blue and white, plus a few foil ones depicting Elsa, Anna, and Olaf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, did you get balloons </span>
  <em>
    <span>delivered?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol fell into step beside Jihoon, who gave him a funny look and giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re silly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol pulled his eyebrows together in confusion, and pursed his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not joking, though…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Jihoon’s turn to look confused, nodding to the man with balloons they were approaching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bumzu is my brother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol stopped in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon stopped too, blinking at him in bewilderment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t tell you my brother was coming?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Completely unaware of the massive aura of confusion radiating off the pair, the man who was apparently Jihoon’s brother Bumzu came up and began attempting to untangle about half of the balloons in his grasp to hand off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, Ji, better take some of these before I float off!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol suddenly broke free from his frozen state to step forward and take the handful of ribbons from him instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he offered the man his free hand to shake and flashed a polite smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Seungcheol, by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got it now, all of a sudden, why Jeonghan and Joshua are like that, why their introduction went the way it did, because he’s doing it himself now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Seungcheol! You’re the neighbor, right? Jihoonie’s mentioned you! I’m Bumzu~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man beamed up at him with round cheeks and shook his hand enthusiastically, and any of the previous confusion was replaced by warmth in Seungcheol’s chest. Oh, this guy is perfect, actually. Maybe Jeonghan and Joshua thought the same thing when they met </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, is there anything else you forgot to tell me yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol teased Jihoon a few minutes later as they were tying balloons to the backs of chairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any other surprises? Are you related to the Queen of England? Were you born on Mars?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mention I was born on Mars?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon mocked surprise over at the man, then nudged him with his elbow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, okay? I’ve been pretty busy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finished tying off a knot, then stood back with a hand on his hip to absorb his work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have an older brother, his name is Bumzu, and he lives pretty far away so we don’t get to see each other much. He can never get the holidays off work, so it’s been a tradition for a while now that he visits for Seungkwan’s birthday instead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon pursed his lips over at Seungcheol, and the older man was struck by the fact that he was being cute on purpose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Satisfied?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow Seungcheol was able to return a narrow eyed smile, though he felt more like giggling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never. What’s his blood type? And was he born on Mars, too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon rolled his eyes and turned away to continue setting out the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Frozen </span>
  </em>
  <span>decorations, which Seungcheol followed to come help with, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we focus? Guests are going to start arriving soon…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m focused!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol defended with a gesture around the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, Jihoon, I think you’ve pretty much nailed it here. All you have to do now is sit back and enjoy the day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon shot him a look, and Seungcheol chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re cute when you’re grumpy, you know. Okay, what’s the number one thing worrying you right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon frowned to himself, letting the cute comment go as he considered the question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess the right answer here is a kid drowning in the pool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol batted a hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s going to be a dozen adults watching that pool, myself included. It’ll be okay. What’s the thing that’s worrying </span>
  <em>
    <span>you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon huffed, turning away as if looking for something to look at and finally crossing his arms to watch his brother as the man made his way over to the bounce house with a gift bag in hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just… I don’t… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like </span>
  </em>
  <span>parties. They’re loud… And crowded…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded along slowly, watching Jihoon watch Bumzu and realizing that Jihoon actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t know</span>
  </em>
  <span> what it was about parties that bothered him - it wasn’t that he was withholding the information. After all, the New Year's Eve celebration had been loud and crowded, and that hadn’t upset him at all. So there was nuance here he wasn’t able to articulate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, he probably hadn’t had a whole lot of time for soul searching in the past few years, Seungcheol reasoned. And not everyone had as many decades of therapy under their belt as he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t want to hold him back because of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon stared out at the group gathering by the bounce house instead of looking at Seungcheol as he spoke to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Across the gym, Seungkwan, Hansol, and Chan were exclaiming in wonder at whatever Bumzu had just gifted the birthday boy, and the man was looking awfully pleased about that. Seungcheol smiled warmly at the group, then patted Jihoon on the back, rubbing his hand up and down firmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look around, Jihoon, you’re not holding Seungkwan back in any way. You swallowed your own feelings about it and the party is officially thrown! You don’t have to like it, he won’t know any better. And in a few hours, it’ll be over. You’ve already succeeded at what you set out to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon deflated under Seungcheol’s touch, heaving out a heavy sigh and letting his shoulders relax in his friend’s grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. Thanks, Cheol.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He peeked up at his friend, and Seungcheol could tell that he really was feeling better. It was like he just needed someone to acknowledge how hard this was for him, even though he was essentially nailing it. As a single father of two - </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> did Seungcheol get that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took his hand back to clap them both together, perking up again to lighten the mood.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, we all just have to watch out for each other and today will be great. I got you, you got Seungkwan, Seungkwan’s got Sollie, and I guess poor Channie will just have to be raised by wolves for the day or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol’s eyes were glittering by the end of his statement, and it did the trick - a giggle bubbled up out of Jihoon before he could contain it, and he shook his head at the absurdity of it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Seungkwan came bounding up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, daddy! Look what Uncle Bumzu got me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon tried to read the big box his son was waving around eagerly before chuckling and taking it from him, finally figuring out what it was:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A giant beach ball?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As big as the moon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan threw his arms up in the air to try and quantify the gigantic size he was imagining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As big as the ocean!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hansol added, impressively abstract. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As big as daddy’s butt!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan chimed in then immediately began to run away with a giggle, anticipating Seungcheol’s reaction, who lunged forward to snatch him up and tickle him with a “Hey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought it might be fun to play with when we play volleyball.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bumzu clarified with a smile, and Jihoon nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a great idea, it’ll be easier to play with than a regular ball, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we open it now, daddy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan tugged eagerly on his dad’s arm, who nodded down at him with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get this blown up for you, in the meantime are you ready to start saying hi to your guests?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy cheered and started bounding towards the door, getting into position for his incoming party guests. Bumzu followed after Seungkwan with a chuckle and Chan and Hansol returned to the bounce house, leaving Seungcheol to assist Jihoon in wrestling the giant, currently flat beach ball out of its box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This thing is like ten feet!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol exclaimed when they finally got it all spread out, and Jihoon nodded slowly as he frowned down at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll take forever to blow up…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chatter erupted across the gym and they both turned in time to see a few parents and kids coming through the door and peering around at the set up with bright eyes as Seungkwan and Bumzu greeted them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beside him, Seungcheol could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jihoon freezing up. He turned to the man with a reassuring smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well why don’t you get to it and I’ll go talk to the parents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon looked instantly relieved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Cheol.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol just chuckled as he turned away to start heading to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can thank me after you get that thing inflated!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was more right than he could’ve known: a dozen “Hi, I’m Hansol’s dad”s later when Seungcheol did a lap to come see how Jihoon was doing, he found the man seated on the floor with around seven feet of beach ball lumpily inflated between his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, you’re not done yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He exclaimed with a laugh, and Jihoon pulled off of the ball and heaved a dramatic gasp, popping closed the mouthpiece for a little break to try and catch his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheol… I’m dying…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re turning purple.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man remarked as he crouched down and looked his friend over, then laughed again as Jihoon shoved him onto his ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please… You finish it, I can’t…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He panted as he shoved the giant lumpy ball into Seungcheol’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I have to do everything around here?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He exclaimed teasingly, but obediently found the mouthpiece and took in a deep breath as he popped it open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, he knew it was stupid, and childish, and extremely embarassing, and he needed to get out more, and see other people more, and probably watch less romantic dramas on Netflix. But. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was sort of like an indirect kiss with Jihoon. In a way. If he squinted. And was twelve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A dozen lungfuls later, Seungcheol could swear he tasted something sweet. Maybe Jihoon wore lip balm. It would explain how his lips always looked so moisturized. He knew they were because he had spent a lot of time staring at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like he was right now. Oh, they were saying something to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...gonna black out, are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol pulled off the beach ball with a gasp, hastily plugging the mouthpiece and panting to catch his breath. From where he stood above him, Jihoon threw back his head and laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you did it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bumzu appeared beside Jihoon and gave a thumbs up down at Seungcheol, then patted the giant ball affectionately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no problem…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol panted, and Jihoon giggled again before offering a hand down to him. Seungcheol took it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet with surprising ease, eyeing Jihoon as he steadied himself on his feet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready for some volleyball?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon tilted his head cutely up at him and Seungcheol shook his head to get his bearings again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready to watch Seungkwan kick some ass, if that’s what you’re asking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He responded breathlessly, and Jihoon grinned up at him, sounding too affectionate as he said, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The real trick is to not let him kick the other kids' asses so bad that they get upset.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It must be tough having such a talented kid…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol commented with a solemn shake of his head, and Jihoon giggled as he nudged him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it turned out, Seungkwan </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> pretty damn good at volleyball. He was totally wiping the floor with the other kids, and Seungcheol found himself chuckling as it dawned on him that this was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>birthday gift from Jihoon: letting Seungkwan </span>
  <em>
    <span>prove</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was a star before a jury of his peers (and their parents).  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his part, Seungkwan pantomimed plenty of good teamwork and encouraging cheers for his teammates, just as he’d seen it done on tv. The highlight of the entire exercise was definitely when Seungcheol overheard an actual exchange of words between Jihoon and another parent that involved the mom grumbling borderline-accusingly “Does he </span>
  <em>
    <span>watch </span>
  </em>
  <span>a lot of volleyball, too?” and Jihoon, not one to ever pick up on someone’s bad intentions, overhearing and answering cheerfully that “He does, he really loves the women’s olympic team!” to which the woman - caught in her, what, jealousy? - could only nod along guiltily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, Jihoon. Seungcheol truly hoped the man would never change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After several rounds of kids faceplanting on the gym floor from Seungkwan spiking the ball at them or just the fact that the ball was approximately ten feet wide and they were six years old, everyone was good and sweaty and ready to go jump in the pool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The parents worked together to herd the kids into the locker rooms, which erupted into a hurricane of whiny, squirming six year olds changing into swimsuits as fast as they possibly could and rushing to plant their little tushes on the tiles beside the pool steps to sit impatiently through a brief and friendly speech from Bumzu, who Jihoon had apparently tasked with conveying to the children that they were not allowed to go into the deep end and drown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want to know if you thought I couldn’t be friendly enough, or intimidating enough for this job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol whispered grumpily to Jihoon as they watched Bumzu wrap it up and start handing out pool noodles. Jihoon giggled and nudged him with his elbow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t tell, so stop asking. My bro is just good at this stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned his attention back to the man by the pool, and Seungcheol could’ve sworn his eyes were sparkling with admiration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaw, Jihoon. Seungcheol hoped Chan could look up to his brother like that someday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned his attention to the boy just in time to catch him cackling as he beat his brother across the back with his newly obtained pool noodle weapon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Chan!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snapped and the boy jumped and giggled as he hurried down the steps into the pool a safe distance from his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was that for another hour or so: a chorus of “No splashing!” “No running!” “No dunking!” “No shoving, let’s use our friendly hands!” “Don’t go past your belly button!” from the parents standing around the edge of the pool as their kids absolutely lost their minds playing in the water together, having apparently forgotten all these months since the summer how to be civilized human beings in water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was echoey and loud in the enclosed space full of screaming kids, and it was pretty grating, though Seungcheol found himself able to smile through it since he got to watch his sons - even Hansol!!! - playing (relatively) nicely with the other kids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon did not seem to be taking it as well. He spent most of the time firmly planted at his brother’s side and wincing whenever things got particularly loud, but after a while Seungcheol spotted him at the side of the pool waving to his son, attempting unsuccessfully to get his attention, and made his way over to the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he did, a stray splash was aimed in Jihoon’s direction and the man jumped back with a sound of surprise, running right into Seungcheol who hastily brought a hand up to steady him at the same time that Jihoon instinctively gripped his arm and turned in closer to his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol leaned around to try and get a look at Jihoon’s face, and he shook his head as if to clear it, then nodded, slowly easing up on the death grip he had on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, yeah, I’m fine, I’m just…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seemed to consider the many things he was: Jumpy? Tense? Over this? But instead redirected into something more concrete: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to get wet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it pizza and cake time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He guessed, and Jihoon nodded and sighed, dragging a hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how we’re going to get them out of there…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol pursed his lips, considering his options a moment before it came to him and he began fishing through his pocket for something. He pulled out his ring of keys and held up the small whistle keychain he had for Jihoon to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This will be pretty loud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He warned and Jihoon covered his ears without question as Seungcheol took in a lungful of air and let it rip. It had the needed effect: a dozen big, round eyes blinked silently up at him from the pool, surprised into attentiveness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s pizza and cake time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He announced with a grin, and the kids all cheered and scrambled for the pool steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, good thing you had that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon turned on Seungcheol with an equally bright smile, instantly feeling better now that things were back on track. Seungcheol shrugged and grinned for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s come in handy plenty of times, you should consider carrying one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I have yours now, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon winked at him then turned to go gather Seungkwan up in a towel and lead him into the locker rooms, leaving Seungcheol to contemplate a life of following Jihoon around and whistling at anyone or anything that tried to bother him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The highlight of the entire party happened just after Jihoon had finished passing out cake to all the guests and there was finally, finally a moment of relative quiet as the kids dug into their piles of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Frozen</span>
  </em>
  <span> themed frosting - which was the moment that the side door to the gym opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And in walked Elsa and Anna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An awed gasp spread through the children like a wave and Seungkwan leapt to his feet at the head of the table, mouth agape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the far end of the group, Bumzu leaned over to Seungcheol and murmured with a chuckle, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, suddenly the text Jeonghan sent me earlier today that said to tip Elsa and Anna well and that he would reimburse me makes a lot more sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol chuckled along with him and shook his head in amusement. He should’ve known better than to ever think Jeonghan and Joshua would let Jihoon down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan blinked rapidly between the approaching, beaming princesses and his dad, who was looking equally shocked at the development, and suddenly seemed to recognize that he would have to take matters into his own hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hurried out from behind the table and over to the two princesses, hesitating a moment before bowing politely and introducing himself: "Hi Elsa and Anna, I'm Seungkwan and - and welcome to my birthday party!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The princesses beamed and leaned down to speak with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So </span>
  <em>
    <span>you're</span>
  </em>
  <span> the birthday boy! We heard that you were having a party and we wanted to come say hello.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna explained cheerfully to him. Beside her, Elsa enquired,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can my sister and I come to your birthday party, Seungkwan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan nodded eagerly with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He folded his hands behind his back and tucked his chin against his shoulder as he peeked up at the pair of them, and Seungcheol thought it might be the first time he’d ever seen Seungkwan acting shy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are… Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anna and Elsa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course we are!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you recognize us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan nodded slowly, accepting both as reasonable answers and accepting the hands they offered him to begin leading them back to the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the meantime Seungcheol had hopped up and pulled a chair over to the padded side wall of the gym, making eye contact with the incoming princesses to convey that this would be their destination to pose and take pictures with the kids. As Seungkwan approached with the pair, Jihoon hurried over to Seungcheol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what the hell is going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whispered urgently to him, and Seungcheol took one look at his friend’s panicked face and chuckled, planting a hand on his shoulder to steady him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Jihoon, I hate to break it to you but those aren’t the real princesses - they’re just actresses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But where did they come from??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon’s eyebrows were entering orbit as he looked between Seungcheol leaned down close to his face and his approaching son with a princess on each arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bumzu mentioned to me that Jeonghan and Joshua hired them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol lifted an eyebrow at Jihoon, who’s expression melted into understanding. He tucked his chin against his shoulder in much the way Seungkwan just had, and gave a little giggle and simple, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked extremely pleased: the expression was enough to give Seungcheol butterflies. Distantly, he wondered if there would ever be a time he could make Jihoon a fraction as happy as Jeonghan and Joshua did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan came and took a seat in the chair Seungcheol had pulled aside, and Elsa and Anna planted on either side of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now many of the girls had abandoned their cake at the table to approach the princesses, giggling and eager to meet them while the boys approached more cautiously, staring with round eyes at the women as if they’d literally stepped out of a television screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually a makeshift line was formed so that everyone would get a chance to come talk to and take pictures with the princesses and birthday boy, who was cheerfully and masterfully engaging with both the princesses and his guests like a good host should. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol admired the scene from the back of the crowd, enjoying a few moments of downtime to himself and finally getting to have a few bites of the cake - until Bumzu sidled up to his side and nudged him with his elbow to get his attention. Ah, so that was a learned habit of Jihoon’s, Seungcheol noted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Check it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bumzu said, then held out his phone so Seungcheol could watch the video he had playing on it. Seungcheol had to blink several times before he realized what he was looking at: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Jihoon, but he was smaller, and younger in the face. His cheeks were a bit more hollow but rounded in the apples just like Seungkwan’s were, and he was swimming in the sweater he was wearing, though it was mostly covered by a blanket that was draped over his shoulder. He was seated on a couch and cradling a baby to his chest, rubbing a hand rhythmically over its tiny back as he spoke intelligibly to whoever was holding the camera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the camera zoomed in on drooping, sleepy cheeks, Seungcheol confirmed it was a baby </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seungkwan</span>
  </em>
  <span> tucked against Jihoon’s chest and fast asleep, a tiny fist curled near the corner of his mouth that hung open in his sleep. Jihoon peered down at his sleeping baby for several moments then lifted his gaze to smile sweetly up into the camera, murmuring, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he had a happy birthday?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The video cut off then, and Bumzu spoke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s Seungkwan’s first birthday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He explained, then chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back then he probably would’ve said he wished he could be here, but I bet if you asked Jihoonie right now, he’d go back in a heartbeat.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol blinked over at the man, not exactly sure what to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That other Jihoon… Looked even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> exhausted than he did now, which didn’t even seem possible. And he was so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>little -</span>
  </em>
  <span> even while holding a tiny baby he just looked young, and small, he was drowning in his sweater, dwarfed by the couch, blinking up into a camera lens with wide eyes and questioning if he was doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol knew that feeling, and also didn’t. He knew what it was like to be a lone parent, wondering if you were doing right by your kids - but there was no way he could have done it by </span>
  <em>
    <span>surprise,</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his </span>
  <em>
    <span>twenties</span>
  </em>
  <span>... So there was a lot about Jihoon that he was never going to understand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he was pretty sure he got what Bumzu was saying.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It just goes to show how much he’s become capable of, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol finally responded, and Bumzu threw back his head and laughed, clapping him on the back as he pocketed his phone again - a satisfactory answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because probably back then, just getting Seungkwan to </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep</span>
  </em>
  <span> on his first birthday was the most difficult thing Jihoon had ever done. But now five years later, here he was throwing a big kid birthday party, awkwardly chatting with Disney princesses and snapping pictures of his superstar six year old, and it was still probably the hardest thing he’d ever done, but that hollow, small Jihoon in the video could have </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> expected to make it this far. To be capable of so much, and have so many people in his corner rooting him on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the princesses began their goodbyes and Bumzu and Seungcheol made their way back over to Jihoon to help him kick off present time, his older brother clapped him on the back with a jovial chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Final stretch, Ji!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was looking down at Jihoon so proudly and Seungcheol knew exactly what he was thinking about now, because he was thinking about it, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, it was over: The last guest had bid their goodbyes, the gym had fallen relatively quiet, and Seungkwan, Chan and Hansol were giggling and rolling around on the slowly deflating beach ball they had been tasked with flattening while Bumzu walked around and gathered discarded cake plates and stray streamers into a garbage bag. They had survived Boo Seungkwan’s big boy birthday party extravaganza. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon heaved a dramatic sigh and laid flat down on the gym floor. Seungcheol made his way over to lean over the man with a hand on his hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that was pretty easy, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon shot him a look from his position on the floor and giggled, then sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess… It could’ve been worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol giggled too, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s still one more issue I’m not sure how to solve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon admitted as he blinked up at Seungcheol from the floor, who nodded once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lay it on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have to return that bounce house in the next -” Jihoon lifted his phone over his face to check the time, then let his arm flop back down onto his chest again as he continued, “hour, or I’ll be charged a late fee.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol </span>
  <em>
    <span>tsk</span>
  </em>
  <span>-ed with a shake of his head, though the corners of his lips were still upturned.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Classic mistake, rookie, you should’ve rented it for two days so you could return it in the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon grunted and lifted a leg to try and kick at him but Seungcheol jumped out of the way with a laugh. When he was safely out of reach, he suggested, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well howabout you send Bumzu in your car to return it and you and Seungkwan can ride back with us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon sat up on his elbows and pursed his lips in thought, batting his eyes up at Seungcheol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think… That’s a pretty good idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol dimpled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I say, I got loads of ‘em!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon agreed, and Seungcheol felt warm from the compliment. He reached out a hand to help Jihoon up, who allowed himself to be pulled up and then turned to plant a hand on his hip as he watched the boys playing with the mostly deflated ball. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he had a happy birthday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally asked after several moments of watching their sons play together, and Seungcheol smiled to himself, then peeked over at Jihoon to smile for him, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he definitely did. You nailed it, Jihoon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He answered, happy to be the one to tell him so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sent Bumzu off with the bounce house then worked together to get everything else gathered together and packed up in the car, buckling in the kids and setting off for home. They made it approximately one minute down the road before Jihoon nodded off in his seat, head slumped back against the headrest and breath coming in little puffs from his open mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol, for his part, chatted with the kids about how the day went and what their favorite parts were, and only permitted himself to peek over at Jihoon at the red lights. But he did take the long way home. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon yawned for the hundredth time since Seungcheol had woken him in the parking garage as he finally arrived at his door and keyed his way in, Seungkwan bounding in immediately to bring his armful of new toys to his room and begin organizing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll meet you at the door in a minute!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol called after his boys as they continued down the hall and around the corner towards their own apartment, then stepped in after Jihoon to set down the bags he’d helped carry up from the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jihoon surveyed the items and turned back to Seungcheol as he stepped back out into the hall, he finally let out a breath he’d seemed to be holding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think we did it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol chuckled. Had he just figured it out?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you we would!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He practically whined, giving Jihoon a playful shove, and the man sighed again with a satisfied smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did. Thanks for helping me, Cheol.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was sincere, and they met eyes a moment before Seungcheol batted a hand. It hadn’t felt like he’d done much, anyways, even in comparison to Bumzu, Joshua, and Jeonghan. Instead he shrugged with a little laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...So is now a good time to tell you that both my boys' birthdays are in like three weeks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon’s eyes widened to comical sizes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol cracked up at the man’s expression that fell somewhere between exhausted and mortified, and Jihoon couldn’t help but dissolve into giggles, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he recovered Jihoon took a breath, suddenly dropping his gaze down to his feet and shuffling a foot distractedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, with Bumzu in town for a bit, I thought he might be a good babysitter for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tugged shyly at one of his earlobes, then finally peeked up at Seungcheol.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...So we could go on our date, I mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol blinked across at him a moment before it dawned on him all at once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Right! I mean - yeah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d been so caught up in the party the date had completely fallen off his radar! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A warmth bloomed in his chest and spread its way up the back of his neck and into the tips of his ears when he realized that even with everything else going on, Jihoon still had been thinking about it all this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the end of the hall, Chan popped his head around the corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad, come on!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be right there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol called back sheepishly, and Jihoon giggled and stepped back into his apartment with a little wave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, I'll text you about it. Night, Cheol!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is hands down the chapter I did the most research for aaah kids birthday parties are no joke?? anyways happy boo day and I hope you enjoyed his big boy birthday party extravaganza~  The next chapter will be the date~~ (plus more time with big bro bumzu!!!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The sun was already setting by the time Seungcheol got dinner in the boys and then the resulting dinner-debris scrubbed off of their fronts, unable to scold Chan as he polished him with the kitchen sponge as he was somewhat impressed the boy had found a way to fuse himself with macaroni and cheese at the molecular level. </p><p> </p><p>That, and he was in a good mood - an excellent mood, even after dealing with the minor meltdown of not one but <em> two </em> boys being unable to locate the specific shoes they wanted to wear ten feet down the hall to Jihoon’s (where they would be promptly taking them off again). </p><p> </p><p>After all, Seungcheol had a date tonight. And despite the fact that it was already later than he had anticipated heading out, he had no need to rush.</p><p> </p><p>LJH: I’ve been thinking</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon had texted him last night, out of the blue. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol had watched with increasing anxiety as Jihoon proceeded to type - stop typing - and start typing again for several minutes, his heartbeat beginning to pound in his ears. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon was having regrets? He was going to cancel? He never wanted to speak to him again? But <em> why </em> had he not had his thought prepared before sending the text in the first place? </p><p> </p><p>Finally, as Seungcheol was laying in bed and staring up into the brightness of his phone screen with waves of worry washing over him, another message came in: </p><p> </p><p>LJH: hansol and chan should sleep over tomorrow</p><p> </p><p>A pause, then an addition: </p><p> </p><p>LJH: if that sounds good to you</p><p> </p><p>There was no little strange emoji man added this time, which was unbearably cryptic of Jihoon to exclude in a moment like this, Seungcheol lamented. He stared at the messages for several moments, trying to really get inside what Jihoon was thinking, he <em> said </em> he was <em> thinking </em> after all…</p><p> </p><p>But all Seungcheol could think himself was, <em> where would Jihoon sleep in this scenario? </em> </p><p> </p><p>(Seungcheol had a pretty good idea.)</p><p> </p><p>Realizing he was leaving the man hanging, Seungcheol quickly typed up a reply. </p><p> </p><p>SC: sounds great 👍</p><p> </p><p>He frowned at the screen as soon as he sent it: a little over-eager. But <em> christ. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Okay, do we have our backpacks? Sollie is that your backpack? And it has pjs in it? Are you sure? And you checked? You’re not just saying that? Alright then, let’s go!”</p><p> </p><p>Of course, now Seungcheol was just thankful they’d have as long as they wanted together, because he was definitely running about 30 minutes later than when he said he’s swing by with the boys. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol led his sons by the hand out into the hall, quickly checking that he had everything he needed - phone, wallet, keys, what more was needed for a date? He still sort of missed being able to carry a diaper bag of supplies everywhere he went - before locking up and pointing them in the direction of Jihoon’s. </p><p> </p><p>Hansol and Chan shared one look and took off racing down the hall, giggling as they rounded the corner and bounded up to Jihoon’s door, banging on it and beginning to bicker who had reached it first. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t <em> bang </em> on Mr. Lee’s door!”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol scolded as he hastened to catch up with them, reaching the door just in time for it to be pulled open. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, come on in! Nice to see you again, Seungcheol!”</p><p> </p><p>Bumzu answered the door with a warm smile and stepped aside to let the boys through, clapping Seungcheol on the shoulder as he entered. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh - hey!”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol flashed a sheepish smile, his chest still fluttering slightly from the anticlimax of having expected Jihoon to answer. Seeming to sense this, Bumzu offered by way of explanation, </p><p> </p><p>“Jihoon’s down the hall, getting ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol nodded and smiled politely, though his heart was racing all over again. <em> Getting ready? </em> What did that entail exactly? Suddenly Seungcheol was second guessing the casual jeans-and-jacket he’d opted for. If Jihoon came out in a tux again he was going to faint. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you guys ready to party?!”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan announced as he bounced into the room in his pjs, kicking up the few balloons still hanging around from his birthday party - now drifting around at ankle-level, their helium depleted - which Chan and Hansol giggled at and began knocking around as well. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s gonna be a traditional slumber party, he’s decided.”</p><p> </p><p>Bumzu explained to Seungcheol with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Popcorn, movies, pillow fights, all that.”</p><p> </p><p>He tilted his head over at him, and the Jihoon-like mannerism made Seungcheol smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Any movies I should avoid? I’ll let you know up front, I’m pro-Ratatouille.” </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol cracked up, waving a hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, whatever kids movie they want to throw on is fine, I’m Ratatouille-neutral.”</p><p> </p><p>Bumzu nodded, crossing his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Anything else I should know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, uh…”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol rummaged through the <em> Spiderman </em> backpack he was holding for Chan before pulling out a printed piece of paper and sheepishly offering it out to the man. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry this is lame but I just wrote it all up so I wouldn’t forget anything… It’s just their allergies and stuff like that...”</p><p> </p><p>Bumzu took it with a smile, already beginning to look the page over. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey this is perfect, thanks for taking the time to put all this together!”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>“No really, thank <em> you </em> for agreeing to watch them, I really appreciate it. Are you sure I can’t offer you any…?”</p><p> </p><p>He reached for his wallet, but Bumzu waved a hand with a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“No way, I don’t need anything like that. Just have a good time; I know if you’re anything like my brother, you don’t get a lot of nights like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol dropped his gaze down to his feet and giggled, feeling a little bashful. </p><p> </p><p>“Uncle Bumzu, I want you to meet my friends!”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan appeared in front of the man to exclaim impatiently with a hand wrapped around each boy’s wrist on either side of him. </p><p> </p><p>Bumzu laughed and nodded, stepping over to perch on the couch so they would all be at eye level. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, can you introduce me?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan nodded and led the boys over, lifting Chan’s hand in his own. </p><p> </p><p>“This is Chan, he’s four -”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m almost five!”</p><p> </p><p>Chan interjected, though Seungkwan kept talking, </p><p> </p><p>“And he can run really fast and is good at games.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan held out Chan’s hand towards Bumzu and nudged the boy with his elbow. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re supposed to shake, Channie!”</p><p> </p><p>But Chan whined and snatched his hand away, nudging Seungkwan back before declaring to Bumzu, </p><p> </p><p>“I like dancing, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan seemed genuinely surprised he’d forgotten such an important detail, and Chan stuck his tongue out at him. Bumzu chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you Chan, I’m Bumzu! I think it’s really cool you like dancing, maybe you can show us some dance moves later when we play karaoke.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan pursed his lips like he was considering the offer, then nodded, and grinned. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay!”</p><p> </p><p>“And <em> this,” </em></p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan butted his way back in, not to be derailed, and held up Hansol’s hand as he introduced, </p><p> </p><p>“Is Hansol, he’s in my class and he’s my best friend and he’s really funny and cute and good at playing. Oh!”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan nudged Hansol with his elbow next, as the boy was mostly blinking big eyes up at Bumzu, unsure how he felt about the situation yet. </p><p> </p><p>“Show him what you got!”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan whispered loudly at Hansol and it prompted the boy to hold up what he’d been clutching down by his side. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s my keyboard. It’s rainbow.”</p><p> </p><p>He explained to Bumzu, setting the instrument down on the couch and kneeling in front of it to turn it on before adding, </p><p> </p><p>“I can play <em> Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.” </em>  </p><p> </p><p>Hansol then slowly, carefully plucked through the opening line of the song, stopping once and starting again when he accidentally hit the wrong key, finally lifting his eyes again once he was finished to blink between Seungkwan and Bumzu and shyly add, </p><p> </p><p>“...Just the first part.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can do it too!”</p><p> </p><p>Chan pushed his way into the center with a huff, not about to be outdone by his brother, and reached out a hand to play his own mostly-accurate rendition of the line, after having seen Hansol do it a few thousand times around the house. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! <em> Sollie </em> was playing!”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan protested on behalf of his friend, but Hansol was unfazed. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, I can do it up here.”</p><p> </p><p>He moved his hand an octave up on the little keyboard and plucked through the line again, nodding with approval as Chan followed along on the original keys. </p><p> </p><p>Bumzu lit up. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, that was amazing, you two! Hansol, did you figure that out all by yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>Hansol peeked up at the man and nodded shyly, the corners of his lips twitching up from the praise. Bumzu beamed. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s really cool, Hansol! You actually learned the hard part of the song already, the next line is really easy. Here, watch me.”</p><p> </p><p>The man leaned over and slowly plucked through the first line just as the boys had, holding his hand up so they could see his finger movements, then continued through to the end of <em> How I wonder what you are.  </em></p><p> </p><p>All three boys lit up as they watched, Hansol leaning forward and commenting with interest as Bumzu finished, </p><p> </p><p>“That <em> does </em> look easy.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol watched with intrigue as Bumzu dove into teaching his sons how to play the next line of the song on the little piano, both fascinated by how absorbed the boys were in learning the music and once again questioning how he could possibly get away with not paying this guy to babysit. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s good, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol jumped slightly at the presence that had suddenly appeared beside him and turned to blink wide eyes over at Jihoon, who was smiling innocently with his gaze still trained on the group by the couch. </p><p> </p><p>He was in a solid shirt tucked into ripped jeans, and Seungcheol wanted to laugh at himself for fretting over a tux. Not that the tight jeans didn’t make his heart race enough as it was. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, really good.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol finally agreed after clearing his throat, and Jihoon peeked up at him with a little grin. </p><p> </p><p>“Taught me everything I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does he have kids?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol pursed his lips down at him curiously, but Jihoon giggled and shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>“No, sorry - I meant about music.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol nodded, trailing off as he really thought about it - suddenly worried that Bumzu might have been the one who wrote <em> Let It Go, </em> or something. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, we’re gonna head out.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon declared as he headed over to the group, petting the top of Seungkwan’s head with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You all have fun with your slumber party, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol crouched down to give each of his boys a kiss on the head, hugging them close as he urged, </p><p> </p><p>“Be good for Bumzu and have fun, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>All three boys offered an <em> “Okay~” </em> at varying levels of enthusiasm and Jihoon and Seungcheol headed over to the door, Bumzu following to see them out. </p><p> </p><p>“Just give us a call if there’s any issues.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon prompted his brother as he pulled on his jacket, who nodded and smiled between them. </p><p> </p><p>“I will, but don’t worry about us, just enjoy your night off dad-duty together.”</p><p> </p><p>“We will, thanks again, man.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol flashed a smile and a wave as he led the way out into the hall, Bumzu waving after the pair of them before pulling closed the door and releasing them into the night. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Thanks for driving…”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon commented with pursed lips as he met Seungcheol at the bumper of their parked car and they turned together to head over to the restaurant. </p><p> </p><p>“I think you’ll like this place.”</p><p> </p><p>He added timidly, and Seungcheol smiled warmly for him, hoping his continued enthusiasm would help the man relax a bit. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure I will!”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon had decided they would be getting Korean barbeque. </p><p> </p><p>They had texted back and forth determining a good day Bumzu could watch the boys before Seungcheol had reminded Jihoon that the ball was totally in his court, and they could do whatever he wanted to for their date. He didn’t say as much, but Seungcheol just wanted to make the man feel comfortable, as he imagined it was a bit of a deal for Jihoon to be giving him a shot so soon after the shitstorm (which he was still paying off) that was his last relationship. </p><p> </p><p>But after a few days of radio silence Seungcheol had gently added to the chat that if it was only adding more pressure to have to plan it himself, he’d be happy to come up with a few suggestions. Only a minute later, he received back a little guy rubbing his neck sheepishly and looking apologetic in exactly the same way Jihoon did sometimes, which was a little uncanny. </p><p> </p><p>LJH: sorry, it’s not like that. my idea is just pretty lame</p><p>LJH: but now that I thought of it I really want it</p><p> </p><p>He explained that there was a Korean barbaque restaurant downtown that Joshua and Jeonghan had treated him to when he’d told them he was moving to the area, and he hadn’t had a chance to go back since, but he really liked the food. </p><p> </p><p>SC: Korean BBQ it is!</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol had responded enthusiastically, more than a little amused and relieved by the suggestion - because after saying he really wanted it, Jihoon could’ve suggested <em> anything </em> and Seungcheol knew he would have done it, even if it was skydiving or robbing a bank.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, he was taking Lee Jihoon to get Korean barbaque. </p><p> </p><p>The front of the restaurant was crowded and they waited patiently in the center of it for their turn with the host, pressing together to let groups of people in and out of the doors they were blocking and occasionally wiggling their eyebrows at each other just to communicate that they were still present and looking forward to dinner.</p><p> </p><p>When it was nearly their time to give their names, though, Jihoon suddenly turned in towards Seungcheol and gripped his arm with a foreboding <em> "Uh-oh." </em></p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol questioned over the din of the crowd, then leaned down to let Jihoon explain directly into his ear,</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't think this through - if we say there's only two of us, they won't seat us at a table with a grill…"</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol leaned back enough to take in the wide-eyed frown Jihoon was aiming up at him - clearly <em> extremely </em> dismayed by the turn of events - but before he could say anything, the host was waving them over.</p><p> </p><p>"How many?"</p><p> </p><p>She inquired loudly over the crowd, and Seungcheol led Jihoon over by the arm he was still clutching before answering with a smile,</p><p> </p><p>"Three!"</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, focusing on the tablet in front of her a moment before grabbing three menus and turning away with a cheerful,</p><p> </p><p>"Right this way!"</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol stepped behind Jihoon and used a hand on his shoulder to lead the man through the crowded restaurant, keeping him close and making sure not to lose sight of the host as she beelined to a table in the back corner.</p><p> </p><p>There was, of course, no such thing as a table for three, and so they were seated at a table for four that housed a wide, flat grill in the center of it. Jihoon waited with glittering eyes until the host set down the menus and bid them goodbye before turning on Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>"But what will we do, since there's only two of us??"</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol shrugged and resisted chuckling, not wanting to make light of Jihoon's fretting. </p><p> </p><p>After all, Seungcheol was usually the one sweating the small stuff. But there was just something about Jihoon… it's not like he thought the man had it easy or something like that. But sometimes Jihoon's problems just happen to be so easy for Seungcheol to solve, he was <em> compelled </em> to fix it for him.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll just say a friend is running late meeting up with us. And then he'll never show up."</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon pursed his lips, considering the ruse carefully before finally tucking his chin against his chest, caught somewhere between bashful that it had been so easy for Seungcheol to resolve the issue and grateful that he had. </p><p> </p><p>"...Okay."</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol smiled, leaning forward.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. We're in."</p><p> </p><p>He pulled open his menu, guiding them into the next order of business.</p><p> </p><p>"So what's good here?"</p><p> </p><p>He was glad he asked because Jihoon proceeded to walk him through every page of the menu, explaining in great detail what he thought about nearly every item and occasionally going on tangents detailing how the particular food ranked in comparison to every other Korean barbaque place he'd ever visited, which as far as Seungcheol could tell was all of them.</p><p> </p><p>When the server came by to take their order Seungcheol feigned that he was just getting off the phone with their friend who was running late - just to amuse Jihoon, really, who seemed to be battling nervous giggles by the end of the little act. Then Jihoon ordered for them both, at Seungcheol's encouragement - and he sure did seem encouraged, because he proceeded to order enough food for about  half a dozen people. </p><p> </p><p>The server cleared away their menus and disappeared back into the crowd, and it finally came time for Seungcheol to face the fact that he was really <em> on a date with Lee Jihoon. </em></p><p> </p><p>It took only a moment for the pair to peek nervously over at each other before cracking up in nervous laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess we should try to talk about something besides our kids or it defeats the purpose of our night off, right…?"</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol commented, rubbing at the back of his neck and exchanging a sheepish look with Jihoon, who was clearly thinking the same thing as him: <em> What else was there to talk about? </em></p><p> </p><p>"Well - are you working on any new projects at work?"</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol inquired to get things rolling.</p><p> </p><p>"Any <em> Ratatouille </em> or <em> Up </em> sequels I should be bracing for?"</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, nothing big like that. I've been signed on for this straight-to-DVD series all about Tinkerbell that I guess I'm gonna be working on for a while."</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol raised his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, that's pretty big as a contractor, isn't it? At least you know you'll be sticking around at Pixar for a while."</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon nodded, stirring at the glass of water their server had set in front of him earlier.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well… They pretty much already said they want to take me on full-time. Just working out the contract details…"</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol lit up.</p><p> </p><p>"Well that's <em> really </em> big, right? That's great news, Jihoon!"</p><p> </p><p>But noting the lack of enthusiasm from the man, Seungcheol sat back in his seat with a more reserved smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Or maybe not?"</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon shrugged, then smiled over at him apologetically.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, it's not like that… I mean like you said, it's really big."</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, running a hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"I dunno, I guess it's just… the original appeal of contracting was getting to bounce around a lot. I was never tied down."</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Pixar is a pretty good place to be tied down, Jihoon. You think they're looking to <em> tie down </em> any tax attorneys?"</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon giggled.</p><p> </p><p>"Well even Pixar needs someone to… what <em> is </em> it you do, exactly?"</p><p> </p><p>"I file paperwork and read emails all day."</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol answered flatly.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I bet Pixar gets lots of emails and could use a professional email-opener like you."</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon concluded with a polite smile before the pair took one look at each other and cracked up laughing again.</p><p> </p><p>When he caught his breath again Jihoon sighed, looking a little lighter than he had at the beginning of the conversation, and he stirred at his ice.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, I <em> am </em> looking forward to this Tinkerbell thing. It'll be the first time in a while that I get to do vocals… that's my favorite."</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol stared at the faraway expression on Jihoon’s face, feeling a little out of his depth. So the guy actually had <em> kinds of music </em> he preferred over others? To Seungcheol, it seemed like he got excited over anything with a tune. </p><p> </p><p>But before he could inquire any further two servers arrived with several trays full of food, working together to set it all out on the table and checking in to make sure they had everything they needed before leaving them to it. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, this is a lot of meat.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol commented with raised eyebrows as he eyed it all laid out before them. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon agreed with a hungry glint to his eye, rubbing his hands together like he had <em>big</em> <em>plans</em> for the piles of pork, beef, and chicken stacked all around him. </p><p> </p><p>If it wasn’t for all his enthusiasm about the food Seungcheol almost would’ve suspected that Jihoon had chosen this place simply for the fact that they didn’t have to make so much small talk, as they were focused on grilling and eating for the rest of the evening, which flew by as the empty plates piled up on the far corner of their table. </p><p> </p><p>In fact it wasn’t until they were shuffling out into the night again - after Jihoon had insisted so adamantly that he <em> had </em> to be the one to pay, Cheol, <em> he </em> was the who chose the restaurant and ordered half the menu plus three bowls of rice - clutching their bellies and groaning, that Seungcheol took one look at his watch and balked at the time. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s late!”</p><p> </p><p>He exclaimed, heart missing a beat as it hit him all at once: he hadn’t seen his boys for <em> hours </em> now! Were they being good? Were they tucked into bed yet? Did Hansol know where the bathroom was?</p><p> </p><p>Before Seungcheol could really get going on his spiraling, though, Jihoon giggled beside him, and when he blinked down at the man he saw that he was looking up at him with a knowing smile. Oh right, Jihoon could read minds, Seungcheol had already confirmed that. </p><p> </p><p>“Check it out, Bumzu just texted me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon tucked himself to Seungcheol’s side and held out his phone so they both could see as he scrolled through a handful of photos Bumzu had sent him: the boys blurry from dancing and holding big plastic microphones with a karaoke machine between them (leave it to Jihoon to have something like that, Seungcheol scoffed with a laugh), the boys watching a movie with wide-eyes and little hands tucked into a bowl of popcorn, and the boys passed out asleep beneath an impressive expanse of blankets propped up on kitchen chairs that seemed to stretch across the entirety of Seungkwan’s bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol cooed at how cute the last one was, and Jihoon sighed wistfully beside him with a nod. </p><p> </p><p>“I know, Bumzu always made the best blanket forts…”</p><p> </p><p>He moved to close his phone and turn to face him again but not before Seungcheol caught just a glimpse of the brothers’ conversation - just three words, the last one from Bumzu and the two Jihoon responded with: </p><p> </p><p>BZ: -------- going?</p><p>LJH: really well 🥰</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol felt a warm pride swell in his chest though he worked to school his expression - he hadn’t meant to be nosy, after all, he’d just happen to catch the snippet of conversation, but it was enough of a confidence boost to make his next suggestion so much easier: </p><p> </p><p>“Do you wanna walk around a bit? Might help us digest.”</p><p> </p><p>After all, the boys were doing just fine, and Jihoon hadn’t planned anything for them beyond getting dinner, perhaps as a precaution, not wanting to sign up for too much time with him, as Seungcheol had suspected - though now he knew their evening was going <em> really well </em> (🥰!!!), even by Jihoon’s standards. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol sort of wanted to laugh because although he had been worrying like crazy over this date, in the end it didn’t feel like he had even done much - yet Jihoon was apparently having a great time. Had the answer all this time really just been <em> food? </em> Maybe if he’d hit the drive thru that first time he’d given Jihoon a ride, they’d be married with a dozen more kids by this point. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol quickly shook the thought away, but his ears were still tinted pink as Jihoon smiled up at him, eyes squinting into little crescents in just that way that always made Seungcheol’s heart race. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure! Maybe you could show me what’s around here - I still don’t know downtown that well.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol nodded with a pleasant grin and turned to lead the way, not at all surprised at this point that out of the entire popular downtown shopping area they lived only minutes from, Jihoon was only aware of the korean BBQ place in the center. The man had his priorities. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon had a stiff way of walking, too, loping along with his knees sticking out, and it was only more pronounced now in order to accommodate his extremely full belly, which was painfully cute for Seungcheol to watch but difficult to fall into step with - which was all the mental gymnastics he needed to get through before reaching out and taking the man's hand in his own. </p><p> </p><p>To his surprise it was toasty warm despite the wind chill and how slender Jihoon's fingers were, and it sent a warmth straight up Seungcheol's arm and into his chest when those fingers wrapped more tightly around his own as he led the man along the wide, brick promenade at the center of the downtown shopping district.</p><p> </p><p>There were trees wrapped in lights lined along the walkway that gave the path a charming glow and despite the cold weather there were plenty of people around, laughing in groups and popping in and out of shops, enjoying what the night had to offer.</p><p> </p><p>"That place is where I got the spa lotions for Seungkwan,"</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol nodded to a day shop as they passed it, explaining,</p><p> </p><p>"It's a cute little bath and body place, they have all kinds of stuff."</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon nodded, looking contemplative.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm... The new thing is bath bombs…"</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol lifted an eyebrow down at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Bath bombs?"</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon nodded, explaining while motioning with his free hand,</p><p> </p><p>"It's like this thing you drop in the tub and it fizzes and changes colors and fills the tub with bubbles… I guess."</p><p> </p><p>He pursed his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"I dunno. Seungkwan showed me videos."</p><p> </p><p>"Well if anywhere would have those, it would be that place."</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol chuckled, admiring Jihoon's pout before noticing the man had slowed a bit, eyeing something up ahead. Seungcheol turned to look, and lit up. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh wow, I think this place is new, I haven’t seen it before!”</p><p> </p><p>It was a karaoke bar on the corner, covered in colorful neon signs and thumping music that the groups of young, hip kids hanging around outside nodded to between laughing and horsing around together.</p><p> </p><p>“I used to go to karaoke all the time after school, it was the best…”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol admitted with a chuckle as he eyed the place, and beside him, Jihoon nodded with a smile, looking nostalgic. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, me too, it really was fun. God, it’s been ages.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna go in?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol raised his eyebrows down at Jihoon as he was struck with the idea and the man looked just as surprised, blinking between him and the bar. </p><p> </p><p>“R-really? Now?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol lit up and squeezed Jihoon’s hand tighter in his, suddenly deciding that this was definitely happening. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, why the hell not!”</p><p> </p><p>He started pulling Jihoon towards the doors, who held back, looking unsure. </p><p> </p><p>“I dunno…”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, it’s been ages for me too - don’t you think we should do something like this on our night off? When will we have the chance again?”</p><p> </p><p>He turned back from leading the way over to purse his lips at Jihoon, adding a little hesitantly, as he had only just learned this -</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t you say you love vocals…?”</p><p> </p><p>It did the trick: Jihoon blinked at him, clearly surprised to have such a detail thrown back at him, then huffed out a little laugh, shaking his head in defeat. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, let’s do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol laughed triumphantly and wasted no time tugging Jihoon through the doors before the man could change his mind again. </p><p> </p><p>It was a little awkward getting started, not because of each other, but really because it <em> had </em> been a long time since either of them had done this. </p><p> </p><p>But as they got settled it started coming back to them and they ordered some cola and fries - Jihoon wasn't interested in drinking and Seungcheol couldn't as the driver - and did a few of the obvious songs up front, burning off a little energy singing loudly and badly while they got the mics adjusted and figured out how to navigate the catalogue. </p><p> </p><p>But when Jihoon finally <em> sang </em> - something shifted in Seungcheol, he was sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>It was a golden oldie - some cheesy 80's ballad that was probably the soundtrack for an equally cheesy 80's movie - and they had both giggled at each other as Jihoon selected it, which was why Seungcheol had thought it was going to be another joke. </p><p> </p><p>But when the power chords swelled and the opening verse appeared on the screen and Jihoon began to sing, what came out of his mouth was <em> not </em> a joke.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol watched Jihoon from his perch in the corner of the tiny room with his mouth hanging open, completely mesmerized as the man sang through this random, otherwise bland ballad like it was the most important song ever written and he was born to sing it, eyes squeezed shut and little body curling in on itself at the particularly high parts as if the sound was being squeezed out of him.</p><p> </p><p>It made Seungcheol feel - insane. </p><p> </p><p>But more specifically, it made him feel fifteen again, crammed into a little karaoke booth after school with half the basketball team, the room humid with teenage pheromones (aka axe body spray) that made his floppy hair stick to his forehead as he stared with increasing intensity at one of the boys singing passionately and badly into the mic, and realized very primally in the pit of his stomach that he really, really wanted to kiss that boy. </p><p> </p><p>As Jihoon finished the song and flopped back onto the couch with an exhausted huff, Seungcheol still felt possessed by that puberty-fueled teenager and lunged forward with a playful growl, wrestling his way into Jihoon's space in a way that he hoped seemed teasing? friendly? although he was really just desperate to <em> touch. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon was taken by surprise and flattened down on the couch easily, tipping his head back against the cushion to laugh and pushing at Seungcheol's limbs playfully, not interested in really shoving him away even as Seungcheol climbed fully over him.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol snatched the mic away from Jihoon just to give himself an out for why he was doing any of this in the first place - he just wanted the mic, silly! - but it wasn't quite enough yet, not with the man's honey-sweet singing still echoing around his head, and so Seungcheol leaned down and sunk his teeth into Jihoon's shoulder, reveling in the softness of the flesh beneath his teeth and the tiny intake of air he heard right against his ear.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon froze up - then let it all out in a breathy laugh, planting two hands on Seungcheol's shoulders to push him all the way back, following him up into a sitting position. His cheeks were dusted bright pink as he blinked up into Seungcheol's face, but all he managed to get out was,</p><p> </p><p>"I want to hear you sing, too."</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol giggled, feeling very pleased with himself as he compliantly turned back to the music selection list. </p><p> </p><p>After all, he was not fifteen anymore, trapped in a karaoke booth-shaped snowglobe of homoerotic teenage ferality that would shatter like glass if he moved his gangly elbows the wrong way - this was real, and it felt just as good but it was <em> better, </em> because Jihoon was real, too.  </p><p> </p><p>Real enough to sink his teeth into.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>About a dozen songs later the cola buzz began to wear off and it really started hitting that they had eaten approximately a million pounds of meat between them. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol had to practically carry a half-comatose Jihoon back to the car, depositing him in the passenger seat before throwing on some oldies station on low - something he was starting to figure out they both liked - and heading for home. </p><p> </p><p>He occasionally rested a hand on Jihoon’s knee as he drove, just to double-check that the man was still there, as he had gone quiet, slumped low in the seat and half dozing, and wiggling into a different position with a little groan every once in a while. </p><p> </p><p>The last time Seungcheol glanced over at him, though, Jihoon’s eyes were open, staring half-lidded out into the night as they pulled into the garage of their building. </p><p> </p><p>And then he started giggling. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s so funny?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol finally asked as he finished parking, smiling softly at the sound and turning to Jihoon before hesitating as he realized that now, Jihoon was looking at him. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon giggled to himself again, cheeks bright and eyes still half-lidded as he stared up at Seungcheol from where he was slumped in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>“I like when you drive.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol would always regret blinking in that moment. </p><p> </p><p>Because the next thing he knew, Jihoon's mouth was over his own, warm and sweet - a swift kiss, plucked from him like a cherry from its stem. </p><p> </p><p>He must have looked as surprised as he felt because Jihoon giggled again when he pulled away, eyeing his work momentarily before turning to unbuckle and hop out of the car. </p><p> </p><p>Somehow, Seungcheol regained control of his body enough to follow the man out of the car, because despite feeling completely shocked by what had just happened, he got the sense that… it might be about to happen again. </p><p> </p><p>It was confirmed for him when Jihoon took his hand and walked him over to the elevators, waiting until the doors pulled closed to face Seungcheol and raise up onto his toes to kiss him again. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol froze in shock all over again until Jihoon gave his hand an impatient tug and he got the message, leaning down into the kiss to accommodate the man better and receiving a hum of appreciation. He brought a hand up to press his fingers into the curve of Jihoon’s neck, instinctively holding him there, not willing to let this moment end until he could figure out what the hell was even going on. </p><p> </p><p>Because really, it was surreal - kissing Jihoon. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol could admit to himself at this point that he'd been thinking about it for a long time. </p><p> </p><p>Even way back at the beginning before he thought they would be friends, Seungcheol knew that Jihoon was attractive: he knew he liked looking at the man's heart-shaped face and pale pink lips, he acknowledged that Jihoon had a figure that could fit very nicely with his own. </p><p> </p><p>The closer they became, the more tangible the idea of <em> kissing Jihoon </em> became, but also more complicated. It wasn't just a notion but something that Seungcheol might be able to <em> actually have </em> - but maybe he shouldn't, or maybe he wouldn't be able to, maybe it was a bad idea, or impossible for him to actually reach out and take.</p><p> </p><p>But just like that, Jihoon was kissing him. There was absolutely nothing complicated to it: his fingers fit so nicely around the curve of Seungcheol's jaw as he stroked at it, and his breath came slow and even from his nose to tickle at the space between their lips. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Seungcheol wanted to laugh. </p><p> </p><p>A joyful warmth was bubbling up from deep in his chest and pumping out all the way into his fingertips as he threaded them into Jihoon's hair, his mind beginning to catch onto what his body had already figured out: kissing Jihoon was the simplest thing in the world and he had been born to do it. He couldn't believe there had ever been a time that he'd doubted himself on that. </p><p> </p><p>There was no question that everything between them up until now had led to this moment: giggling and kissing each other in the building elevator with bellies full of BBQ. </p><p> </p><p>There was no question either about what was happening next: Jihoon was going to stay the night.</p><p> </p><p>The pair broke apart just as the elevator doors opened onto their floor and they made their way down the hall together hand in hand, slowing to a tiptoe and working to stifle their giggles as they passed Jihoon's place before rounding the corner and keying into Seungcheol's.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon hurried to toe off his shoes and discard his jacket but Seungcheol was faster, coming up behind the man and resting his hands on his hips as Jihoon reached up to hook his jacket by the door before turning him around in his grasp and kissing him deeply.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon wrapped his arms around Seungcheol’s shoulders and smiled up into the kiss, pulling him closer, and Seungcheol allowed himself to enjoy it for another moment before deciding it just wasn’t enough. He broke away and tugged Jihoon along with him down the hall, who waddled uncomfortably along a few steps and giggled before breaking the grasp he had around Seungcheol to follow more earnestly. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol took his hand and led Jihoon into his bedroom, noting with relief that he’d made the bed and picked up his laundry - today was full of miracles - before turning his attention back to Jihoon’s lips, capturing them again as he kicked the door closed behind them and guided the man back onto his mattress. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon returned his arms around Seungcheol, pulling him close against him as he kissed him, the pair growing more frantic about it now that they were finally, finally in the privacy of Seungcheol’s bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol nipped experimentally at Jihoon’s bottom lip and the younger man gasped like he was surprised, then hummed into the kiss - deciding he liked it. Seungcheol grinned and captured his bottom lip between his teeth, reveling in the sensation of Jihoon’s nails digging in slightly at the back of his neck in response, and the way the man panted hotly against him. </p><p> </p><p>He released his bite and Jihoon surged up again, dragging both hands up the length of Seungcheol’s neck and into his hair, grabbing fistfuls of it like it was the only thing tethering him to the mattress. He licked up into Seungcheol’s open mouth, grinning at the whine he received in response and pressing himself even closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmhf, I <em> can't </em>…”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon finally protested against Seungcheol’s lips before breaking away enough to struggle with the button and zipper of his tight jeans, shoving them down and kicking them off at the ankles with an impatient huff. </p><p> </p><p>An amused giggled bubbled out of Seungcheol before he turned his attention to removing his own jeans, acknowledging with sympathy that this was one of the longest instances he’d seen Jihoon tolerate pants that didn’t have the Adidas logo on them. </p><p> </p><p>The pair came together again once released from their denim prisons, free to get closer as they kissed without the rough friction of jeans between them. </p><p> </p><p>Taking advantage of this, Seungcheol placed his hands on Jihoon’s hips to pull him closer until the man was perched nearly on his thighs. He slipped a thumb experimentally beneath the hem of his shirt and stroked at a hip bone as he kissed Jihoon, then released an involuntary huff from his nose as the younger man - much more emboldened - slipped both hands inside his shirt where he was caressing at his back. </p><p> </p><p>Slender fingers glided up the curve of his back then forward and across his torso, and Seungcheol fully shivered at the sensation. Not to be outdone - and suddenly feeling impatient -  he broke apart from the kiss to reach up and pull his shirt over his head, then did the same for Jihoon, who lifted his arms for him in silent request. </p><p> </p><p>With the shirts now discarded the pair blinked at each other, momentarily taken aback.</p><p> </p><p>“What the - you’re <em> really buff!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol practically choked, unable to stop himself from full on staring at the <em> chiseled marble </em> he suddenly found perched between his knees. Sure, Jihoon seemed broad, but there was no way he could’ve known this was what the man was hiding under all the <em> fuzzy sweaters! </em></p><p> </p><p>“I could say the same about you…”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon responded as he eyed Seungcheol’s figure before tucking his chin to his chest shyly and scooting in close again, inquiring absently as he draped his arms over the man’s shoulders,</p><p> </p><p>“Do you go to the gym here in the building?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I joined one a few blocks from here…”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol found the courage to reach up and brush his fingers lightly over the man’s abs before shaking himself out of his stupor enough to add, still sounding distracted, </p><p> </p><p>“I can take you sometime to check it out, I get free guest passes…”</p><p> </p><p>He rested his hands on Jihoon’s hips again, who shivered slightly at the newfound closeness and mumbled, </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, can we focus…”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol nearly chuckled at the request but was cut off as Jihoon captured his lips again, putting some force into shoving Seungcheol back and climbing fully into his lap without breaking the kiss. It elicited a strained sound in the older man’s throat as he felt his shoulders make contact with the headboard. </p><p> </p><p>“Too much?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon panted against Seungcheol’s lips, blinking narrow eyes open to search the man’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“N-no.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol answered, voice wobbly as he blinked up at the younger man, who hesitated slightly at the sound of it. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure...?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol breathed before closing the space between them again, tilting his chin up to kiss Jihoon deeply and sighing with pleasure at the way the man practically smirked against him. </p><p> </p><p>After all, Seungcheol had already determined that he would be giving Jihoon anything he wanted tonight - and this was a hell of a lot better than skydiving or robbing a bank.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Was that… kind of quick?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol paused in yawning and stretching his arms above his head with a satisfied groan to blink down at the man as he piped up beside him on the mattress. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon was flushed and looked about half asleep - even by his standards - but his ears were red and he was rotating rapidly between peeking shyly up at Seungcheol and looking anywhere <em> but </em> at Seungcheol, which was an impressive level of bashfulness to be maintaining mere minutes after hooking up, Seungcheol thought. </p><p> </p><p>He lifted an eyebrow down at the man, because somehow he had an idea already of what Jihoon was really asking, but he inquired just to be safe,</p><p> </p><p>“...Did you have more in you?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon shook his head a little too immediately, and Seungcheol knew the man well enough now to giggle instead of getting insulted at being declined another round so absolutely. Jihoon, for his part, squirmed a little closer on the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>“Well <em> no, </em> but...”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, you’ve never had old people sex before!”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol knew instantly from the wave of embarrassment that came over Jihoon’s expression that he was right, and he threw back his head and laughed until the man shoved at his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a while…”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon finally admitted softly before hiding his face in his hands as he confessed,</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I shaved like, every inch of myself in the shower this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol shifted to face the man more fully and reached out to stroke at the back of his head in sympathy.</p><p> </p><p>“God you really are in your twenties. Don’t <em> worry </em> about that stuff, Jihoon!”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol giggled again as he watched the man’s ears turn red, and Jihoon shook his head rapidly.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know, it’s just…”</p><p> </p><p>He slowly lowered his hands away from his face, and sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“It really has been a while.” </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol watched in real time as the insecurity seeped back into the fold between the man’s eyebrows, and Jihoon added even more softly, trying to articulate himself, </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t usually do… This…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hook up on the first date?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol lifted an eyebrow down at Jihoon as he finished the thought for him, then added with a shrug, </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, me neither. But I guess…”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, shifting slightly to blink up at the ceiling of his bedroom as he gathered his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“It kinda feels like we’ve known each other a lot longer than one date, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon nodded in agreement, clearly a little relieved the feeling was mutual.</p><p> </p><p>“Basically, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>He fell silent again, expression thoughtful. Seungcheol stared down at the man’s distant eyes and wished, for probably the millionth time since he’d ever met Jihoon, that he knew what he was thinking. </p><p> </p><p>Still, despite everything - it was called afterglow, right? - Seungcheol was feeling positively serene, and he smiled warmly at Jihoon, rubbing the man’s arm encouragingly. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Jihoon, I get it. I had a lot of fun tonight, did you?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon took a deep breath through his nose and smiled up at him, relieved to navigate his thoughts and the conversation back into safer waters.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, definitely. Thanks, Cheol - it was perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>They fell into a comfortable silence, smiling for each other and shifting to be more comfortable together on the bed before Jihoon finally piped up again. </p><p> </p><p>“By the way, this blanket…?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol tugged at the blanket and clapped a hand over his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, I totally forgot - this is my weighted blanket, it’s supposed to help you like, relax and sleep or whatever… I hope you don’t mind…”</p><p> </p><p>He trailed off, expression sheepish, but Jihoon just shook his head with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“You kidding? I want one for myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol giggled and then groaned, hiding his face in his hands a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“God, I left my anxiety blanket on the bed for a hookup… It really has been a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon chuckled again then sighed, sounding content as he stretched comfortably beneath the blanket. </p><p> </p><p>“If this is really what old people sex is like, I don’t mind it.”</p><p> </p><p>He concluded, then nudged Seungcheol with his elbow. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Not </em> that I’m even old, neither are you by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, I’ll remember you said that.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol cooed, earning another shove before Jihoon wiggled onto his back with a huff.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, let’s sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jihooniiiiiiie~”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol cooed again, just to tease him, then yelped and laughed as a foot connected with his shin.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to sleep now!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you can always livetweet your reactions at @wooziwinks 🥰</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>